Pyar Ya Dost
by crazy for abhi
Summary: tum yeh sab pyar ke liye karo ge ya dosti ke liye...duo story with abhivi...full on emotions
1. ch 1

**_hey guys cid ka birthday ha toh ek new story app sabke liye..yeh story next update hogi love and hate ke after my exam.._**

* * *

**_duojenny - on ur demand..._****_dear_**

* * *

sabhi saboot or gawaho ko nazar rakhte hue yeh adalat senior inspector daya ko respected politician raghuvendar ke khoon ke apradh mein umar kaid ki saza sunati ha...the case is adjourn..

judge got up all got up judge went police came near daya and took him daya didn't spoke up any thing...cid team looking him with teary eyes..but he didn't looked at them..he was lost in his own thoughts acp was standing with strict face..

acp (as a father hearted ) - ajj ek or beta mere hath se choot gaya ...

acp (as a cop ) - gunhegaar ko kadak se kadak saza milni chahiye..

freedy - sir rook lijiye na daya sir ko please sir pehle hi cid team toot chuki ha ab or nahi tootne de sakte plz sir..

acp 's father heart wanted to stop the son and hug him tightly foce to speak the truth..but as a cop he said

acp - sab saboot uske khilaf ha freedy mein kuch nahi kar sakta..

saying this he went..

**_in jail.._**looker open acp saw his shine sitting dull

daya also looked at him and got up..

acp - tum bolte kyu nahi ho ki tum doshi nahi ho...tum jante ho na iski saza kya ha phir bhi..areh marr jao ge yaha jail mein rehkar..

daya - toh jeeu ga bhi kiske liye sir jiske liye mein marr chuka hu...ya uske liye jiska mere pass koi atta pata nahi..

acp - daya abhijeet ke liye nahi toh kamse kam humare liye jeeyo..apni behen purvi..

daya - sir purvi meri mooh bholi behen ha or vo bhi ab india mein nahi rehti kya pata vo bhi mujhe bhool gayi ho jese vo bhool gaya..

acp - kya mein samjhu ki ek cid officer himat haar raha ha ?

daya - nahi ek bhai himat harr raha sir..or jis cid officer ki app baat kar rahe ha vo toh do saal pehle hi maar chuka tha...jab vo sab kuch chod kar chale gaya tha..sab kuch mujhe , apko , ghar ko cid ko sabko..

**_in car..._**acp was driving the car aloneacp - respected politician hone ke karan koi wakil razzi hi nahi ha case dalne ka or uska beta case thokne ke liye sare saboot uske khilaf lekin nahi jubaan hi nahi khol raha kahi isne sachme nahi esa nahi ho sakta..

suddenly his phone rang he picked..

acp - hello..

person - sir jaldi mujhe kali pahadi par miliye..ek razz ki baat pata chali ha..

acp - mein ata hu..manoj..

he kept the call drive towards his khabri..

**_in hill top_**car stop manoj was in tensed acp came out..

acp - kya baat ha ..

manoj - sir daya sir ne khoon nahi kiya ha

raguvander ko nahi mara ha ..

acp - kya..

manoj - ha sir unnhe phasaya ja rhaa ha asal mein uska khoon toh...

suddenly bullet shoot manoj fall

acp - oh my god manoj ..manoj..yeh toh mar gaya..

acp started looking around ..

acp - yaha toh koi bhi nahi ha...

he dialled a number..

acp - hello sachin foren yaha pahuncho..


	2. ch 2

**_ok guys mein ek or chapter likhu gi kabil ka jo mein add karna chahti thi..._**

PKC - thanku here it is

love cid - yessocha break mein jane se pehle shuruwaat kar jau thanku

shweta - thanku

DuoJenny - koshish karugi add karne ka..

Priya - thanku here it is

**_so guys monday ko paka ha mein yaha nahi milu gi kabil ka update kal tak de du gi mein...jab augi toh yeh story , love and hate or ek new story likhu gi_**

* * *

sachin reached at the spot..and came out from car with team and saw acp investing dead body

sachin- oh my god lash..

acp turn

freedy - sir yeh kon ha or yaha kese itne sunsan area mein..

acp - yeh mera khabri ha freedy bahut zaruri khabar lekar aya tha lekin mara gaya..

tasha - kesi khabar..

acp - daya nirdosh ha

all become happy..

freedy - kya sachme sir...

acp - ha freedy mera yeh khabri manoj asli khooni ke bare mein bolne hi laga tha..ki isse kisi ne mar diya ...

sachin - sir lash ke pass se kuch nahi pata laga ...

acp - salukhe ke pas bhej do sachin or freedy tum mere sath chalo isske ghar iske pariwarr walo ko batane or kya dekhte ha agr isne asli khooni ke bare mein kuch chupaya ha toh bahut achi bat hogi ye..

freedy - yes sir..

**_in home.._**

tasha , freedy and acp moved..

manoj mother was crying badly..

freedy went on investigation

tasha - sambhaliye apne app ko maji..

maa - kese sambhalu beta ek hi kamane wala tha ghar par sab kharcha utha ta woh sham ki padhai ka bhi lekin ab..(and he started crying..)

they heard a door closing sound..

all turn acp sighted..

acp - tasha zara..

tasha nodded acp got up and went to room..

**_in room .._**

acp enter and saw sham crying..

acp- sham..

sham hug acp..

sham - uncle mere bhaiya..

acp - chup hojao sham tum bade hona ... apne app ko bhi sambhalo or apni maa ko bhi..

sham - kisne mara unhe..

acp - vo hi pata laga na ha beta..vese tumhe pata ha ki kisine mara hoga..

sham - nahi uncle..

acp - acha sham kya manoj ne kabhi daya uncle ka naam liya tha..

sham - nahi uncle unhone ne daya uncle ka naam nahi liye daya uncle toh yaha ae tak nahi lekin baat kya ha..

acp sighted..

acp - beta daya uncle jail mein ha (sham shocked ) tumhare bhaiya unhe chudane ke liye saboot dhund rahe the..

sham - jail mein !!

acp - ha beta jail mein politician raghuvendar ke khoon ke ilzam mein..

sham - nahi daya uncle esa nahi kar sakte..

acp.- pata ha beta manoj bhi yehi batane aya tha..

sham - app kisi ache waqil ko nahi jante jo apki madaat kar sakte..

acp - beta ilzam esa ha ki koi bhi wakil taiyar nahi case ladne ko ... sab darte ha us politician ki party ke logo se..

sham think something he got up and went to drawer..and brought a card..

sham - uncle..yeh lijiye..

acp - yeh kya ha beta

sham - uncle yeh visiting card ek wakil ha bhaiya ne diya tha mujhe vo kehte the ki jab bhi kisi musibat mein pado toh iss number par phone kardena..yeh wakil madat kare ga shaadi se divorce tak ka kaam bhi kar wata ha lekin uncle bhaiya ne kaha tha ki yeh thoda tedha ha..

acp - matlab..

sham - yeh apni mood ke hisab se case ladta ha..

acp - yeh kesa wakil ha...

sham - bhaiya kehte the ko yeh wakil ameero ko loot ta ha or gareebo ko rahat deta ha..

acp - mein kuch samjha nahi..

sham - yeh baat mein bhi nahi samjha tha..

acp - chalo koi baat nahi beta mein dekhlu ga..or ha beta apni or apni maa ka khyal rakhna..hmm or apni padhai ki chinta maat karna ajj se vo kharcha mein uthau ga..

sham - app mere bhaiya ke khooniyo ko pakdo ge na uncle..

acp - zarur pakde ge..hmm..

**_in beuro.._**

freedy - hello..

girl - yes boliye..

freedy - kya yeh advocate AJ ka number ha..

girl - nahi ha jooto ki dukan ka number ha..

freedy - lekin mene toh advocate AJ ko milaya tha..

girl - agar apne unhe milaya ha toh fir unhi ka number hoga na sir..

freedy - lekin tum toh ladki ho or card par MR. likha ha..

girl - sir secretary naam ki na post hoti ha koi..

freedy (irritated ) - thik ha thik ha apne boss se baat kar wao..

girl - kyu..

freedy - kyu kya mujhe baat karni ha unse

girl - sir ess phone par baat nahi karte..

freedy - dekho tum janti ho mein kon hu ?

girl - app jante ha mein kon hu..

freedy - nahi mujhe koi dilchaspi nahi

girl - toh mene apke bare jankar konse amm todne ha..mujhe bhi koi dilchaspi nahi..

freedy - dekho mere boss ko tumhare boss se baat karni ha samjhi..

girl - boss ese nahi milte..agar baat karni ha toh face to face karo

freedy - dekho mere boss ese chote mote kaam phone karte ha lekin agar tumhare boss ko pasand nahi toh tum humare yaha ajao..

girl - apke boss apahij ha..

freedy - aeee...mere sir ke bare mein esa maat bolna samjhi..

girl - agar aphaij nahi ha toh khud chalke ae yaha..

freedy - dekho vo agar agaye toh tumhara office hila de ge..

girl - kyu hatthi ha..

freedy - zuban sambhal kar bolo kitni baar kahu..

girl - jese sawal kare ge sir wese hi jawab mile ge...

freedy - dekho mere pass faltu bato ka time nahi ha samjhi..

girl - or humare pass bhi app jese logo ke falto cases ke liye time nahi..

and she kept the landline..

freedy- hello..hell..

he looked at phone and saw she kept the call..suddenly acp enter..

acp - ha freedy bulaya uss AJ ko..

freedy - nahi sir..uski secretary se baat hui

acp - kya kehti vo..

freedy - usne kaha ki agar case important ha toh yaha ao or muh par baat karo..

acp - lagta ha kafi batmizz ha vo..


	3. ch 3

gauri - thanku

DuoJenny - thanks for ur wishes dear

lucky - thanku

guest - adha galat adha sahi

gautam 1 - adha galat adha sahi

shweta - dekha nikle na app mujse bade mera birthday 21st march ko ata ha..or ha app adha galat ho adha sahi

mansi - sahi kaha

jiya - hope apke doubts nad confusion isme clear hogaye ho..and welcome back

priya - thanku

anchal - purvi ki entry hojaye gi sab razz khule ge vo AJ abhijeet hi ha and thanks for reviewing..

guys thoda sa break liya tha socha apke liye kuch chota sa chapter likh du mujhe intezar karvana itna pasand nahi

**_so plz read and don't forget to review_**

* * *

tasha - sir lekin daya sir ke liye toh unse milna hoga..

freedy - tasha theek keh rahi ha sir musibat ke samy gadhe ko baap bana padta ha..

acp - theek ha hum abhi milne jae ge..rehta kaha ha..

feedy - sir yaha se 90 km door rehta ha time lage ga..

acp - ek kaam karo tum sab yaha case sambhalo mein milta hu iss AJ se..

**_on other side.._**

on foot path..

a person was there singing a beautiful song he was non other than...

**_Tu hi tu har jagah_****_Aaj kal kyun hai_****_Tu hi tu har jagah_****_Aaj kal kyun hai_**

he looked around the small shops..

**_Raaste har dafaa_****_Sirf tera pataa_****_Mujhse pooche_****_Bhala kyun hai_**

he closed his eyes and remember how the acp treated him

**_Naa main apna_****_Raha naa kisi aur ka_****_Aisa mere khuda kyun hai_****_O o o o o o_**

he passes through a television shop and looked at the glass he can see a himself holding a girl to protect her from falling

**_Tu hi tu har jagah_** **_Aaj kal kyun hai_**

**_Tu hi tu har jagah_**

**_Aaj kal kyun ha_****_i _****_Raaste har dafaa_**

**_Sirf tera pataa_** **_Mujhse pooche_**

**_Bhala kyun hai_**

he came out from thoughts with fighting voice he saw one G.F was fighting with B.F he smile and nodded in dissapointment and smile

**_Naa main apna_** **_Raha naa kisi aur ka_**

**_Aisa mere khuda kyun hai_**

he went near a flower shop and buy flowers he gave flowers in boy hand and pinched him the boy forwarded his hand and saw flower he was shock gf smile and hug him..bf saw abhi gave him thumbs up..he smile

**_O o o o o o_** **_Dheeemi dheemi_**

**_Aanch pe jaise_**

**_Dheere dheere_** **_Jalta hai dil ye_** **_Beqarari kyun_** **_Hai ye khumari_** **_Kyun hai awaargi_** **_Kyun hai har mod par_**

**_Naa main apna raha_**

**_Naa kisi aur ka_****_Aisa mere khuda kyun hai_****_O o o o o o_**

abhi started moving

**_Tu hi tu har jagah_** **_Aaj kal kyun hai_**

**_Tu hi tu har jagah_** **_Aaj kal kyun hai_**

he stop and looked at the board senior citizen homage

**_Raaste har dafaa_**

an old lady was sitting suddenly one person closed her eyes from behind all old person smile..

**_Sirf tera pataa_**

**_Mujhse pooche_**

man aside his hand lady it was abhijeet..

**_Bhala kyun hai_**

he hold lady hand and started dancing..all old age person laugh

**_Huaa nahi pehle kabhi ye_** **_Chuaa nahi dil ko kisi ne_**

**_Har aarzoo tu hi_** **_Chain o sukoon tu hi_**

**_Main toh kahoon_** **_Tu hi hai zindagi_**

**_Naa main apna raha_** **_Naa kisi aur ka_**

**_Aisa mere khuda kyun hai_**

**_O o o o o o_**

abhi bend down like proposing lady become shyly

**_Tu hi tu har jagah_** **_Aaj kal kyun hai_**

**_Tu hi tu har jagah_** **_Aaj kal kyun hai_**

**_Raaste har dafaa_** **_Sirf tera pataa_**

**_Mujhse pooche_** **_Bhala kyun hai_**

**_Naa main apna raha_** **_Naa kisi aur ka_**

**_Aisa mere khuda kyun hai_**

**_O o o o o o._**

lady - kya beta tujhe sharam nahi ati ek budhi ke sath ashiqui ladata ha..

old man - toh mann liya na ki tumhari umar hogayi ha..

lady - chup karo tum..

lady 2 - areh chup karo tum dono jab dekho tab ladna shuru..(to abhijeet ) abhi beta idhar aa tujhe kuch dikhana ha..

and she took him aside..

lady 2 - aa beth..

abhijeet sat..

lady 2 - kesa ha tu...

abhi - ek dum maze mein..hu..

lady 2 - nashta kiya..

abhi - ha maa ji mein karke aya hu..

lady 2 - ajj ka akhbar padha ha..

abhi - ha padha haina..

lady 2 - toh kya socha ..

abhi - kis bare mein

lady 2 - usse umaar kaid ki saza hogayi ha beta...

abhi - toh mein kya karu..

lady 2 - usse bachana jake nikal usse vo tera bhai ha..

abhi laugh small..

abhi - bhai..maji yeh bhai shabd ya toh mujh par suit nahi karta ya toh uspar..

lady 2 - galti insano se hoti ha beta..

abhi - baar ek hi gunah kare jane ko galti nahi kehte maa ji...or vese bhi humara apse mein koi relation nahi ha ...vo ek cid officer ha or mein ek lawyer..

lady 2 - tabhi mein keh rahi hu beta uska case ladh kar usse nirdosh sabit karo..

abhi - i am sorry maa ji mein esa nahi karu ga...yeh saza usse milni chahiye..

he got up and went...lady 1 came..

lady 1 - ise kya hua ese chale gaya..

lady 2 - bus thoda gussa hogaya ha ajae ga

**_on other side.._**

girl was on desk busy with file..

voice - mujhe advocate AJ se milna ha..

girl looked at the man it was acp..

girl - vo abhi busy

acp - kaha ha vo..

girl - apne room mein ha..

acp started going..

girl - apko mana kiya hai na andar jane se..

acp - mujhe usse milna ha..

girl - kis regarding..

acp - case ke liye..

girl - oh kahi app unke boss toh nahi jinka thodi der pehle phone aya tha..

acp - ha mein wahi hu..

girl - ok then ek minute..

he dialled a number on landline

**_in side the cabin_**

abhi was doing work his landline rang..he picked..

abhi - hello..

girl - sir apse koi milna chahta ha ha..

abhi - ek minute..

he used the remort open the tv and saw the person..he was shocked..

abhi - inhe yaha ka pata kisne diya..

he rested his back on chair..

abhi - chaliye ab aa hi gaye ha toh thodi khatirdari toh karwakar hi bheje ge..

he wore his goggles..

and dialled the landline..

abhi - bhej do unhe **shreya**

shreya - yes sir..

**_outside the cabin.._**

shreya - app ja sakte ha sir andar bula rahe ha..

acp open the door and saw the peron sitting on chair his back was only visible..

acp - advocate AJ

abhi - acp pradyuman right ?..

acp - meri shakal tak nahi dekhi or pehchan liya..

abhi - hahaha salo se dekhta aya hu apko apke kadmo se jan leta tha ki app agaye..

acp - kya hum mil chuke ha ?..

abhi got up but didn't turn

abhi - mil kya acp sahab kaam kar chuke hai hum sath mein..

acp - kaam (he started thinking ) jaha tak mujhe yaad hai mene kisi advocate AJ ke sath ek bhi case mein kaam nahi kiya..

abhi turned..

abhi - ek case mein nahi 500 se zayada case mein kaam kar chuke hai hum mr.pradyuman..

acp was shocked..


	4. ch 4

**_hey guys finally mene kuch time nikal liya or chapter likh diya.._**

eman - thanku for the wishes dear

guest - thanku purvi ki entry jaldi hogi

lucky - sorry for delay lucky..thanks for review

DuoJenny - mere or shweta di ke sath sath rehkar smart ho rahe ho great

guest - mera birth bhi 2003 mein hua ha..or ha u arr right

gauri - yehi toh hota ha sochte kuch or ho app or hum kar kuch or jate ha hahaha purvi jaldi ae gi

**_guys mera 1 feb ko exam ha so mein apse parso evening mein milu gi..till the tc and don't forget to review i am very sad only 6 reviews.._**

* * *

acp (happily ) - abhijeet tum...thank god tum mil gaye..pata ha kaha kaha nahi dhunda mein daya ne puri team ne (pause )ek minute kahi tum naam badal ke toh nahi reh rahe the..advocate AJ..

abhi sat down on his chair sighted..

abhi - app pehel jaiye sir

acp smile disappear..he sat on chair..

abhi - ab batiye kya kaam ha..

acp - abhijeet tum kya khushi nahi hui..

abhijeet - hum pehle kaam ki baat karle..

acp sighted..

acp - abhijeet mein yaha..

abhi - ek minute..

abhi took landline..

abhi - shreya plz came into my cabin..

shreya - yes sir..

abhi kept the landline..shreya came..

abhi - shreya two coffee plz

shreya - sure sir..

and she went..

abhi turned towards acp

abhi - ab boliye..

acp - abhijeet daya ko bachalo plz...usse bewaja phasaya ja raha ha vo khooni nahi ha..

abhi - isme mein kya karu..

acp - uska case sambhalo ladho uske liye plz use begunha proof karo..

soon shreya came with coffees..

and kept..

abhi - shreya plz thodi si files dena..

shreya gave that..

abhi kept that infront of acp..

abhi - shramiye maat acp sahab coffee lijiye..

acp - areh nahi abhijeet bus tum bata do court mein case kab reopen karo ge..

abhi - acp sahab coffee mene nahi shreya ne banai ha toh isme zeher nahi pi lijiye..

acp looked at him and down his head..with shame..he took the coffee and took the sip..

abhi - very good ab sath mein yeh padhiye files ha cases ki..

acp started reading that soon he finishes the coffee

abhi - i think apne abhi tak kafi files padh li hongi..

acp - hmm..

abhi - toh bataiye inme se kya - kya cheeze comman ha..

acp looked at him..

abhi - bataiye bataiye..

acp - sab par galat arop lagae the sab ke khilaf saboot bhi jhoote the..

abhi - yes..

acp - lekin daya ke case mein ulta ha..

abhi - sir cases mein kuch or bhi coman ha or vo ha economy status..they belong to low economy status..

abhi rested his back..with chair..

abhi - sir jante hai app mein yaha kyu nahi mila..apko..because i was in london..waha mujhe ek admi mila jise mein dukh bant saka..toh usne mujhe ek suggestion diya ki wapiss chale jao...jante ho kyu sir kyu kyuki sachi ki taraf humesha ungli uthti ha sir...toh jab mein hindustan mein aya wapiss tab raste se mein mene ek hadsa dekha ( he laugh small ) bichara chota bacha car ke samne aya paise lene or phir (he punch his other hand ) bang..vo bacha wahi chal basa ... court mein case hua.. driver ke upar case chala lekin hairani ki baat yeh thi ki case ki piri kaya palat hi hogayi..driver ne bache ki maa par ilzam lagadiya ki usne bacha phenka bacha gadi ke samne achaka aya or phir takra gaya..saboot bhi pesh hue.. phir jante ha uss bache ki maa ne kya kaha uska bacha uske jeene ka sahar toh raha nahi ab uska jeekar bhi kya faida but mujhse saha nahi gaya i stood up and fight for her..now she is well settled..

acp - tum mujhe kya kehna chahte ho..sidhe sidhe kaho na..

abhi - **_i will not fight the case for senior inspector daya.._**

acp was shocked..he got up from chair..

acp.- yeh tum kya keh rahe ho abhijeet mana ki poverty line se neeche wale logo ko zayada sehna padta ha lekin iska humare se koi taluk nahi ha tum galat topic pakad rahe ho..

abhi - taluk ha acp sahab taluk ha..iska taluk mere kaam karne ke status se ha..

acp - kese..?

abhi - manlijiye mein ek police officer jo ek politician muder case mein phasa ha..uska case mein jeet gaya toh logo ko lage ga ki mein charges lagane laga hu..ya charges badh gae ha mere..is ka impact yeh hoga vo mere pass case lekar ae ge nahi...

acp - abhijeet daya sirf ek clint nahi ha tumhara bhai ha tumhara dost ha tumhari jaan ha..

abhi - kon dost kesa bhai

acp shocked..

abhi - sorry sir mein ese daya ko janta tha lekin abhi uska kuch ata pata rakhna mein pasand nahi karta..

acp - abhijeet plz court se umair kaid ki saza mil chuki ha..

abhi - thats very good criminal ko saza honi chahiye..

acp - (shock ) kya tum bhi usse criminal mante ho..

abhi - wo mere liye ek criminal he is murderer

acp - murderer ? matlab tum mante ho ki usne politician raguvendar ka khoon daya ne kiya ha..

abhi - raghuvendar ka khoon ka toh pata nahi lekin mera khoon zarur kiya hai usne..

acp shockes..

acp (tearly ) - abhijeet plz past bhool jao..

abhi - mein toh bhool gaya hu sab yaade ab app bhool jaiye acp sahab ki koi abhijeet tha..apke past mein...

acp stand still abhijeet got up..and came near him..

abhi - cab karva du , khud chale jae ge..ya mein drop kardu kahi...

acp.- g..g..gadi laya hu mein..

and he went outside..abhi smile..he removed his googles his eyes were tear and red due to anger emotion..

abhi - inti asani se maff nahi karu ga.. sabko jo mera sath hua app kabhi nahi samjhe ge..

his phone rang..he picked up with smile..

abhi - ha bol karan..chal phir milte ha raat ko adde par..

soon he herd the door knock sound ..

abhi - ajao..

shreya enter..

shreya - sir cups lene the..

abhi - lejao..acha shreya mein raat ko late jauga toh tum pehle nikar jana..

shreya - yes sir..sir ek baat puchu..

abhi - ek kya do pucho..

shreya - apne unse yeh kyu kaha ki app economy status dekh kar case ladte ha..

abhi - shreya mujhe unka case nahi ladna..unse mein door rahu toh acha ha..

shreya - karan..

abhi - sahi waqt nahi ha abhi batane ka..zaroorat padhi tabhi batau ga..

**_on other side.._**

acp was driving..the voice was still echoing in his ears..

**_i will not fight the case for senior inspector daya_**

**_kon dost kesa bhai_**

**_wo mere liye ek criminal he is murderer_**he stop the car..and took out the phone..

acp - hello salukhe mujhe tujhse milna ha abhi ke abhi..


	5. ch 5

**_don't worry guys purvi ki ebter utni jaldi hogi jitni jaldi app review kare ge..and sorry for not replying today as tommorow is my exam dhanu check PM dear_****_now enjoy_**

* * *

**_in cafe_**

Dr s - bolo boss mil ae kya uss advocate..se..

but acp was silent lost in thoughts dr.s shake him he jerk..

Dr.s - kya hua bhai kaha khogaye...kabse puch raha hu mil ae advocate se ki nahi..

Acp - mil aya ..

Dr.s - kess ha vo..

Acp - dil ka saff ha , acha ha

Dr.s - matlab case use de ae

Acp - usne case lene se inkar kardiya..

dr.s sighted...and rested his back on chair..

Dr.s - iss raguvendar ki party se sab darte ha..

Acp - lekin vo nahi darta..

Dr.s - kon ?

Acp -.advocate AJ

Dr.s - toh case kyu nahi liya..

Acp - personal bases par..

Dr.s - sab jooth ha bus bahana ha taqt dikhane ka asliyat mein vo bhi kamjoor ha..

Acp - sahi kaha sirf bahar se taqt waar dil se kamzor ha vo ..lekin tumhe algta ha ki humara abhijeet darta hoga..

Dr.s (shock ) - ye..abhijeet bichme kese agaya..

Acp - destiny layi ha salukhe...

Dr.s - matlab !

Acp - AJ yani AbhiJeet...samjh kya tum..

Dr.s - kya tum mile ho usse..

Acp - ha..

Dr.s - kesa ha vo theek toh hai na..

Acp - mein kuch bol nahi sakta salukhe..yo kesa ha.

Dr.s - kehna kya chahte ho ..

he narrated everything

dr.s shocked ..

Dr.s - how this possible usne daya ka case se mana kardiya..

Acp - salukhe badla le raha ha...vo humare against khadne ko taiyar hoga lekin sath dene ke liye nahi

Dr.s - pradyuman ek kaam karte ha usse pyar se samjhate ha kya pata wo samjh jae..

Acp - wo nahi samjhe ga..

Dr.s - ek baari uske ghar jake samjhate ha..

Acp - mujhe address nahi pata..

Dr.s - uski secretory se le lete ha..

Acp - filhall toh mujhe abhi beuro jana ha..case dekhna

Dr.s - thik ha raat ko chale ge milne..mein bhi zara bahar jakar au ..

Acp - tu kaha ja raha ha ...

Dr.s - daya se milne jaa raha hu..bus yeh honsla dena ki tumhe hum begunha sabit karke rahe ge..

and he left

**_on other side_**

in jail

daya was sitting on floor..suddenly the jail door open..salukhe enter..daya got up..

Daya - salukhe sir app yaha..

Dr.s - kese ho daya ?

Daya - apko kya lagta ha..

Dr.s - daga tum ghabrao nahi acp mein or sari team ko vishvass ha ki tumb begunha hi tumhe jaldi hi is kaid se bahar nikalege..

daya smile

Daya - sir bina sabooto ke or bina kiss waqil ki madat se mein kese bahar niklu ga sir..yeh baat app bhi jante ha ki jo bhi mera case lega vo mare jae ga raguvendar ji ke admiyo ke hatho..

Dr.s - ek ha daya jo nahi darta

Daya - kon ?

Dr.s - hai ek advocate acha ha lekin abhi thode nakhre dikha raha ha

Daya- nakhre kese nakhre ?

Dr.s - bus personal reason de raha ha

Daya - kesa personal reason...

Dr.s - ha koi lekin tum chinta maat karo raat ko jaa rahe ha uske ghar raat ko..

daya nodded

Daya - sir apse kuch baat karni thi..

Dr.s - kya..

Daya - sir purvi hindustan aa rahi ha shaadi ke liye apni...apse ek request thi ki app insab ke bare mein usse kuch nahi bataege..nahi toh wo apni shaadi ko delay kare gi or ladke wale naraz hojae ge

Dr.s - thik ha jesa tum chaho ge vesa hi hoga..lekin ek shart par..

Daya - kesi shart ...

Dr.s - tum apna khyal rakho plz kamse kam humare liye

after sometime dr.s..

**_at night.._**

in car..

Dr.s - kuch pata ha boss kaha rehta ha vo..

Acp - card par pata likha hoga..

he took out the card..

Acp - areh isme toh address nahi ha..

Dr.s - ab kya kare

Acp - uski secretary se address mangte ha..

and he dialled number..on other side shreya was sleeping..bell rang she picked..

Shreya - hello..

Acp - hello shreya mein acp baat kar raha hu..

Shreya - boliye

Acp - mujhe AJ ka address chahiye..

Shreya - agar app ghar par milne ki soch rahe ha toh vo apse mile ge nahi

Acp- hum koshish kar rahe ha..

Shreya - koshish toh tab kare ge na jab vo waha mile ge

Acp - matlab..

Shreya - vo club mein ha..night club mein..

Acp - what !!

Shreya (tremebelled with sound) - sir itna kya reaction de rahe ho app vo raat mein kabristan thodi na gae ha..

Acp - he drinks ?..

Shreya - once week ..with my brother karan..

Acp - tum dr. karan ki behen..

Shreya - nahi anaconda ki behen hu..

dr.s started laughing acp glare him

Acp - tum sidhe jawab kyu nahi detu ?

Shreya - app sidhe sawale kyu nahi karte..

salukhe brust out laughter..

Shreya - ab apka kbc khatam hogaya ho toh mein so jau..

Acp - tum so rahi thi..

Shreya - nahi chat par beth kar jagran kar rahi thi..

dr.salukhe started laughing again..

Acp - thik ha good night and he cut the call zara si tameez nahi ha isse

Dr.s (laughing) - waki acp too good pehli aurat ha jisne teri zuban band karwai ha yeh meri team hogi yarr ..

Acp - ab zayada batisi mat dikha or chup chap gaadi chala ..

Dr.s - chala raha hu ladho maat..

and they drove

**_at night club_**

both karan and abhijeet were looking at each other...keep looking in each other eyes..glasses were also present down

Karan - ajj mein jeetu ga..

Abhi - deekhte ha..

both started gulping the glass...soon they stop last glass was left..

Abhi - (drunken ) this is my

abhi took the glass he was going to gulped the last one when karan stop him..

Karan (drunken ) - no..abhijeet no...this is mien ..

Abhi - (drunken ) bro i have hold it first..mene isse pehle pakda ha this is mine...

Karan - (drunken ) dekho bro u are my good bro haina or mein apne good bro ka l..ll..liver kese kharab hone de sakta hu..

Abhi - (drunken ) karan u are also my good bro toh mein bhi apne good bro ka l..l..liver nahi kharab hone desakta .

Karan - (drunken ) chal ek kaam karte ha idhar ha mere pass wali chair mein beth..

abhi got up and sat near karan..karan divide one glass into two..

Karan - (drunken ) yele equal -equal...dono apna equal equal liver kharab karte ha..but ha agar tujhe chad then it will be ur falut..

Abhi - ok..

both gulped the glasses and started laughing..

Karan (laugh ) - mene kaha tha tujhe chad jae gi..

Abhi - chad toh tujhe bhi gayi ha..

soon dr.s and acp enter..and looked for karan and abhijeet when they gound them..

Acp - wo dekho wo rahe wo dono..

dr.s - ha chalo..

both move near them..and sat opposite..

karan and abhi stop laughing..both looked at each other and then to duo...

Abhi - karan tu sahi keh raha ki mujhe chad gayi ha..

Karan - kyu bro..

Abhi - mujhe acp sirrrrr dekhai de rahe ha with dr.salukhe..

Karan - tujhe bhi chad gayi mujhe bhi chad gayi..mujhe bhi dikhai de rahe ha..vo..

oldie duo looked at each other ..

Acp - hum sachme tumhare samne ha..

Karan - yarr ab toh awaz bhi sunnai de rahi ha..

Abhi - ha yarr zayada chad gayi ha..ek minute..

he got up acp also got up..abhi hug acp acp smile and hug abhijeet tightly soon.abhi got seprated ...dr.s and acp shock..

abhi.- yeh koi or ha bro yeh acp nahi ha..hume chad gayi ha isliye lag raha ha

Dr.s (to acp ) - boss inhone pi hui i think hume iss waqt baat nahi karni chaiye..

Acp - sahi kaha...

Abhi - bro mujhse or nahi saha ja raha i want to sleep..

Karan - chal chalte ha

both got up with dancing steps..they can fall anytime..

Dr.s - boss inki condition nahi ha vehicle chalane

Acp - chal inhe rokte ha..

both got up and went outside..and shock to see the senerio abhijeet was standing in mid of road..

Acp - oh my god pagal hogaya ha yeh kya..

Dr.s - boss isse roko nahi toh koi gaadi udha kar le jaye gi..

soon auto came and stop in front of abhi..driver came out from the auto..

Driver - abbe marna ha kya..

Voice - bro auto khali ha jaldi aa..

all saw karan sat in auto..

Abhi - marna nahi ghar jana ha..

Drive - mein ese logo ko ghar nahi lejata..

abhi show him card ..driver

Driver - jai hind acp sahab..

oldie duo shock..

Abhi - ab chalo ge..

Driver - ji sahab..

karan and abhi sat and went..

Dr.s - boss yeh or acp..

acp was still in shock..

soon the manager came..

Manager - sir bill

Acp - kesa bill..

Manager - un logo ka abhi tak payment nahi hui ha..

Dr.s - areh bhai toh unse mango na

manager - wo toh chale gae..

Dr.s - toh humse kyu mang rahe ho..

manager - app unke sath the na..

Dr.s - toh kya..

Acp - salukhe chod ladna mein..

but he shock his pocket was empty..

Acp - mera wallet kaha gaya..

and then he remember abhi show driver a card...

Acp - abbe salukhe yeh abhijeet toh mera pocket markar chala gaya..

Dr.s - whatt..

Manager - sir bill

Dr.s ( got irritated ) - abe yarr..he took out money and gave...maneger went..

Dr.s - huh khaya piya tere bete ne or glass thode humne..


	6. ch 6

**_guys app sab ke reveiws agae ha thanku _**

jiya , gautam1 , shweta , duo jenney , gauri , emaan , priya , abhivs ira for review mein apko reply

next day

door bell rang..acp open the door..he found wallet..and a note..he started reading..

Acp - **_thanku for paying our bill here is the money sorry galle milne waqt chura liya tha_**

he sighted and lock the door..

Acp - pehle galti karo phir mafi mango..lekin humne bhi toh yehi kiya na

his phone rang.

Acp - hello..

Dr.s - pradyuman ajj milne chalte ha abhi..kya pata secretary na ai ho..akele mein baat hojae gi

Acp - thik ha chal..ready ho mein aa raha hu..

Dr.s - boss mere paise jo kal tere bete ne..

Acp - miljae ge abhijeet ne lauta diye ha

Dr.s - abhijeet aya tha waha

Acp.- nahi darwaze par rakh kar gaya tha

Dr.s - ooo

Acp - chal ab phone rakh ready hona ha

**_and he cut the call and got ready.._****_on other side.._**

oldie duo reached

Dr.s - shukar ha vo secretary nahi aii chalo ab milte ha usse..

acp knock the door ...

Voice - come in..

oldie duo enter..and saw abhi busy..on computer..he thought it would be shreya

Abhi - mujhe dantne se pehle shreya ye sunlo ki mein doctor ke se mil aya tha kal dawai le li ha mene..

Voice - kesi dawai le rahe ho tum..

abhi shock to hear voice he turned and saw acp and salukhe..

Abhi - app log phirse..

Dr.s - jab tak tum case ko mana karte jauge hum atte jaege..

Abhi - atae jaye mein bhi toh dekhu kab tak aa sakte ha app..

Acp - abhijeet plz hum tumhare agge hato jodte ha case lelo humara..

Abhi - mujhe intrest nahi..ha apke case mein..

Dr.s - case mein intrest hona alag baat ha abhijeet ek barr case padh toh lo bhai ka hi case ha..

Voice - good morning sir apne..

all turned and saw shreya..

Abhi - good morning shreya..

Shreya - sorry sir mein thoda late hogayi Abhi - its ok

Shreya - sir app karan bhaiya se hospital...

Abhi - ha mein jaa aya tho or dawai bhi leli ab thoda bahar wait karo hmm

shreya nodded and went outside..

Dr.s - kis cheez ki dawai le rahe ho tum..

Abhi - mein apko kyu batau..

Dr.s - areh hum tumhare apne ha...

Abhi - huh apne..jo log iska matlab nahi jante uske muh se yeh shabd ache nahi lagte

Acp - dekho abhijeet hum jante ki tum beeti bato ko lekar yeh case nahi ladh rahe ho plz bhool jao un bato ko..

Abhi - kya app meri yadash jane ko bhool sakte ha

(acp and dr.s down there head )

Abhi - nahi na..mein bhi nahi bhol skata isi liye sorry mein yeh case nahi lauga app kisi or ko dhund lijiye..

acp - abhijeet jo tumhare sath hua usme daya ka koi hath nahi tha plan mera tha...usse maff kardo

abhi - daya bhi toh include tha na usse pata tha unsab ke bare mein tab bhi usne mujhe nahi bataya...(duo downed there head ) apko kya lagta ha ab tak cid mein ma apni marji se tha...(duo looked at him ) nahi acp sahab mein sirf daya ki wajha se tha..nahi toh mein kab ka cid chodiya hota jab apne mujhe muskan ke hatho girafftar karwaya tha..**_(i replace shreya with muskan in girraftar series ) _**uske agle din hi mein apna resignation rakhne wala tha lekin daya ki dosti or sath ke karan rook gaya..ab dekho usne hi sath tod diya..

acp join hand ..

acp - dekho abhijeet plz plz yeh case lelo..

abhi - jo marji kijiye from my side there is a big NO

abhi dialled the phone..

abhi - hello..ha bolo..nahi yarr nahi ho raha

and he went out ignoring them..

dr.s - chalo boss yeh bahut pathar dil ban chuka ha abb..

both started moving but dr.s stop suddenly..he saw some medicine wrapper..and picked it from the dustbin and moved out with acp

**_outside the cabin.._**

oldie duo came out and started moving..

voice - ek minute..

both stop and turned..it was shreya..she came out from desk..

shreya - mein apko kal se dekh rahi hu app sir ko kafi force kar rahe ha iss case ke liye agar app mind kare toh app kon ha or yeh case kya ha app bata sakte ha...

oldie duo looked at each other and nodded..

**_in cafe_**

waiter kept the cafe..

acp - shreya mein cid mumbai ka acp hu acp pradyuman..

shreya shock..

shreya - i am so sorry sir mene app logo ke sath batemezzi ki

dr.s - vese tumhara yeh attitude acha nahi ha..

shreya - mein jati hu sir lekin kya kare hume esa attitude rakhna padta ha kyuki kai mujrim ese hote ha jo apne app ko begunha sabit karne ke liye yaha ajate ha..

acp - hum samjhte ha..

shreya - vese app log barbar abhijeet sir se..

acp - shreya hum usse cid ke senior inspector daya ka case sonfna chahte ha ..

shreya - kya ha kya iss case mein..

dr.s - politician raguvander ke khoon ka ilzaam ha uspar

shreya - kya app shuruwat se bata sakte ha ..

acp - baat yeh hui thi ki.. hum beuro mein busy the..phir ek case report hua..vo case raguvander ke khoon ka tha

**_flashback_**

cid reached to the ..

acp - pura ghar tehes mehes kardiya..jese hatha pai hui ho

sachin - sir iss room mein koi cctv nahi ha photage nahi milpae ga

he looked tasha trying to call some one..he knows whom..

acp - tasha daya ne phone uthaya ..

tasha - nahi sir shayad abhi bhi traffic mein fasse ho..

freedy - sir..

acp- ha freedy..

freedy show him vase..

freedy - sir iss vase par khoon laga hua ha..

sachin - sir lekin lash par vase ke koi nishan nahi..

acp - ho sakta ha yeh vase par khoon ke nishan khooni ke ho hatha pai karne ke waqt..

tasha - sir muder wepon mila ha..

acp - chaku se khoon kiya ha..

voice - good morning sir..

all turned and found daya standing

acp - good morning daya yeh tumhare sar par kya hua..

daya - kuch nahi sir bus thoda si lag gayi raat ko neend mein tha..

acp - oh ab thik ho..

daya - yes sir..

acp - thik ha kaam karo ab..

soon they started working..

**_in Fornesic_**

soon cid team enter..but salukhe stop daya

dr.s - ruk jao daya wahi ruk jao..

acp (to all ) - yeh lo satak gayi iss budhe ki..

dr.s - boss mein apni lab mein khooniyo ke kadam allowed nahi karta..

acp - abbe pagal hogaya ha kya tu vo khooni nahi daya ha..

dr.s - boss pagal tum ho rahe ho jo mujrim ko sath mein lekar ghoom rahe ho..

daya - sir yeh app kya bol rahe ha..

dr.s - mein sahi keh raha hu daya zara batana ki yeh chote tume kese lag gayi..

daya - wo mein neend mein chal raha tha or phir almirah se takra gaya..

dr.s - jooth bol rahe ho tum daya

* * *

**_next chapter mein hogi purvi ki entery stay turn_**


	7. ch 7

**_guys ajj mujhe rose or rose 2 ki yaad agai i still remember dhanu ne mujhe itna badiya tittle diya tha ..._****_thanku duo jenney , anchal , gautam 1 , eman , guest , priya , jiya , shweta for review..(karan nahi ha shaadi ke liye ...jaldi pata chal jae ga kis cheez ki medicine ha )_**

dr.s - pradyuman jo vase hume crime scene par mila ha uspar finger prints raguvander ke the or khoon daya ka tha..

all shocked..daya also..

dr.s - or yehi nahi daya ke finger prints bhi chaku par ha..

soon sachin came with a man..man shock to see daya

acp - yeh kon ha sachin..

sachin - yeh raguvendar ke bete ha vicky

vicky (to daya ) - tum yaha kya kar rahe ho..ek minute kahi tumne mere dad ko toh nahi mardiya (shouted ) bolo..

acp - ek minute vicky tum daya ko kese jante ho..

vicky - sir parso ye humare ghar mein tha dad se bahut buri tarha lad raha tha...

all shocked..all looked at the daya..

acp - kya tum jante ho yeh (daya downed his head ) kya tum waha gaye the ladne ke liye..

(daya didn't spoke any thing )

vicky - yeh yaha nahi court mein mooh khole ga sir..

all shocked..

vicky - mein tumpar case karta hu daya iss mamle mein..

dr.s - dekhiye vicky ji mana ki daya gaya hoga waha or jhagda bhi kiya hoga lekin wo maar nahi sakta esa kai baar hua ki cid officer ese phase ha..

acp.- ha vicky apne app ko sambhalo hum sach ka pata laga le ge..

vicky - sach ka pata ab court ke under karna ..samjh..

**_flashback out_**

acp - or phir usne case kardiya unke pass photoage tha ki daya uss minister se jhagda kar raha ha..or usne vase bhi uthaya tha..

dr.s - court ne usse umar kaid ki saza sunai ha lekin khabri ke according vo begunaha ha..

shreya - toh fir app khabri se saboot lijiye na jiske bases par vo keh raha ha..

acp - nahi le skate vo hume batane ja raha tha ki kisi ne usse mardiya..

shreya - sir agar case esa ha toh app kisi or waqil ko bhi dhund lijiye abhijeet sir hi kyu..

dr.s - dusre wakil dar rahe ha..vicky ke party ke admiyo se..

acp - or abhijeet ko hum isi liye itna force kar rahe ha kyuki abhijeet daya ka bahut acha dost bhai se bhi badkar ha...

shreya - agar esa ha toh abhijeet sir ko yeh case lena chaihiye..vo le kyu nahi rahe..

dr.s - humari galti ke karan hi shreya..

shreya - apki galti ?

both looked at eachother and told everything to her...

shreya - yeh apne thik nahi kiya sir..unka saza dena banta ha...

dr.s - lekin majboor the..

shreya - majboor the iske yeh matlab nahi hota ki kisi ki feelings kame sath khelo...

(both downed there head sadly )..

shreya - dekhiye sir mein apko surety toh nahi de sakti lekin karan bhaiya se kehkar abhijeet sir ko manvane ki koshish jarur karu gi..

both smile...

acp - thanku.

**_in beuro.._**

acp enter in beuro and saw all gathered one side..and reading something..

acp - kya hua..

all turned looked acp..

acp - kya baat ha ese kyu khade ho tum sab.

sachin - sir wo

acp - kya hua..

sachin - sir court ne order bheje ha agar case reopen karwana ha toh do din ke andar karwana hoga..

acp shocked..

acp (pov) - oh god..

freedy - sir kya aap uss wakil se mile uss advocate A J se.

acp - ha..

tasha - kya kehta vo laega na wo humara case..

acp - nahi vo nahi ladhe ga..

freedy - lagta hai yeh bhi dara gaya

acp - darta nahi ha vo freedy..

tasha - toh case kyu nahi le raha hai vo..

acp - humari galti ke karan..

sachin - galti ?

acp - ha sachin 3 saal pehle wali galti..

sachin - 3 saal pehle sir kya hum usse jante ha..

acp - ha sachin hume usse jante ha or hum kya pura mumbai janta ha usse..

tasha - sir esa kese ho sakta ha AJ ka naam aj tak nahi suna humne

acp - AJ ka nahi lekin duniya abhijeet ka naam toh sunti ha..

all shocked

freedy - sir yeh abhijeet sir kaha se aagae

acp - abhijeet hi AJ ha freedy or vo hi iss case ko lene se mana kar raha..

tasha - sir esa kese ho sakta advocate AJ abhijeet sir hai toh vo case lene se kyu mana kar rahe ha apne past ki baate rakh kar..

acp - esa hi hua ha tasha..esa hi hua..

freedy - ab hum daya so ko jail se kese nikale ge..

voice - jail se !!

all turned and shock to see the guest

acp - p..p..purvi

purvi came near them..

purvi - sir jail se matlab daya bhaiya kaha ha kya hua ha unhe ?

acp- purvi kuch bhi nahi hua ha t...t..tum yaha..

purvi - sir mein janti hu kuch baat ha jo app mujhse chupa rahe ha..kya baat ha ? ghar par bhi koi nahi tha..

tasha - purvi tum abhi abhi ai ho betho toh sahi..

purvi - tasha abb sach jane bina mein nahi bethu gi..

tasha looked at acp..

acp - theek ha mein bata ta hu sach kya hua ha..

and he narrated everything...purvi was shocked..

purvi - sir itna sab kuch hogaya or apne mujhe batane ki nahi socha..

acp - purvi we are sorry daya ne..batane se mana kiya tha

purvi - or vo kyu..

freedy - taki tum apni shaadi na rok do..

purvi - freedy sir daya bhaiya ke na hone par mein shaadi nahi karne wali..

sachin - purvi tumhare mom dad nahi mane ge..

tasha - ha purvi baat ko samjhne ki koshish karo agar tum shaadi rokti ho ya sagaii tod deti ho toh ladke wale bhi naraz hojae ge or tum toh janti ho ki fiance ka pariwarr or tumhare ma baap kitne ache dost ha agar yeh rishta tuta toh unki dosti bhi tute gi..

purvi - lekin daya bhaiya ke bina mein shaadi nahi karu gi..

acp - purvi zid maat karo daya ko agar pata lag gaya ki tum sagaai tod rahi ho toh vo gussa kare ga..(purvi downed her head )

freedy - hum ek kaam kar sakte ha

all looked at him

freedy - kyu na hum shaadi ki tarikh agge bada de..

purvi (sad tone ) - shaadi ki tarikh badli nahi ja sakti sir mom dad ne muhrat nikalwaya ha..next month shaadi ha..(she thinks ) ek minute agar shaadi nahi ruk sakti toh kya hua hume koshish karni chahiye ki daya bhaiya ko ek mahine ke andar andar chudwane ki..

tasha - purvi koi waqil case lene ko taiyar nahi ha.. ek ha jo yeh case lae sakte ha lekin le nahi rahe ha..

purvi - vo kyu..

all looked at each other..

acp - kuch apsi mut bhed ke karan purvi..

purvi - (thinks ) sir agar yeh case mein leke jau kya pata vo ladh le..

sachin - purvi vo advocate daya sir ko jante ha..

purvi - phir bhi ek baar koshish karne mein kay jaata ha..(pause ) lekin mein koshish karne se pehle bhaiya ko milna chahti hu..

acp (sighted ) - thik ha milao daya se..

* * *

**_so kesi hogi daya purvi or abhivi ki mulakat..stay turn_**


	8. ch 8

**_hey guys i got review but only 5 i know boring tha lekin tragedy ae gi..jaldi hi till then plz review or ha ek or baat purvi ke mangetar ko sab jante ha _**

**_in jail.._**

jail door open..

purvi open the door..daya got up with shock..

daya - purvi yaha kya kar rahi ho tum..

purvi - apko kya laga ki app mujhe batae ge nahi mujhe kuch pata nahi chale ga..

daya - purvi plz tum iss malmle mein interfear mat karo

purvi - kyu na karu mein interfear app mere bhai ha

daya - dekho purvi humare bich koi khoon ka rishta nahi ha isi liye meri chinta maat karo..

purvi - khoon ka nahi dil ka rishta ha humare bich bhaiya jab meri halat nazuk thi tab appne hi meri madat ki thi ab jab apki halat esi ha toh mein kese piche hatu..

daya - dekho purvi

purvi - kuch nahi dekhna mujhe ab mein apke case mein sath du gi toh du gi ek acha sa waqil karke apko apni shaadi se pehle yaha se nikalu gi..

daya - koi nahi ready hoga..

purvi - ek waqil ha ji taiyar bus usse milna ha..

daya - kon..

purvi - koi advocate AJ ha ..

daya - AJ

purvi - asli naam Abhijeet ha..

daya shocked..

daya (mummred ) - abhi

purvi - halaki wo case lene ko taiyar nahi ha personal jhagda ha isi liye nahi maan raha ha mein iss baar koishish karu gi ... manane ki..

voice - oo madame meeting time khatam hogaya ha chaliye..

purvi - mein apse baad mein milti hu..

and she went..

daya was hell shocked..he started smiling..

daya - abhi mera case ladhe ga..oh god pata nahi wo kesa hoga shayad...shayad uss ladki ne uske sath saath shaadi karli ho..mujhe ajj bhi last call yaad ha jab usne apni mulakat batai thi..pura majnu hogaya tha pehli mulakat mein

**_flashback.._**

abhi had just landed in banglore at night

abhi- ha daya mein land hogaya hu hotel hi..but suddenly he collied with girl but before the girl fall abhi saved her abhi's phone fell down..both had a cute eye lock

**_Aankhon Mein Teri_**

**_Ajab Si Ajab Si Adayein Hai_**

**_Hoo Aankhon Mein Teri_**

**_Ajab Si Ajab Si Adayein Hai_**

the girl got up and scolded abhijeet but abhi was totally mute only seeing her she started moving back but suddenly her dupata stuck she turned it got stuck in abhi's watch..

**_Dil Ko Banade Jo Patang Saanse_**

**_Yeh Teri Woh Haawaien Hai_**

soon she went..abhi was only looking the way he came out she went..abhi came out from thoughts..with cell ring he picked his phone from floor..

abhi - hello..

daya - hello abhi phone kyu nahi utha rahe the..kaha the..

abhi - lapata hogaya tha yarr

daya - phone..

abhi - (losted tone ) - nahi mein yarr

daya - kaha ?

abhi - kisi ki nigaho mein...

daya - matlab ?

abhi - daya tera bhai lota gaya yarr

daya - kisne lootliya tumhe...?

abhi - ladki ne loot liya ..

daya - kitne paise loote...?

abhi - paise nahi dil loot liya yarr...

daya - kya abhi itna kyu ghooma rahe ho..

abhi - tere bhai ko chad gaya yarr.

daya - kya !

abhi - tere bhai ko ishq ka raang chad gaya yarr..

daya - kya !

abhi - tere bhai ko pyar hogya yaar..

daya - kya ! kab kese kaha ?

abhi - abhi yarr 1minute 51 sec pehele airport par yarr..

daya - itni jaldi mulakat hui or pyar bhi hogaya..

abhi - ha yarr..

daya - ladki kon ha ?

abhi - pata nahi..

daya - naam kya hai ?

abhi - pata nahi

daya - rehti kaha ha ?

abhi - pata nahi

daya - tujhe pata hi kya ha ?

abhi.- i love her..

daya patted his head

daya - gaya mera bhai gaya ek ladki ke hatho barbaad hogaya bus 2 minute mein

abhi u need rest thakan tere sar par chad gayi ha..

and he cut the call

**_flashback over.._**

daya - pata nahi kon ha vo khush naseeb..jisne mere bhai par ishq ka chadha diya..

**_in cabin.._**

abhi packed the things he was going to home when he herd a knock sound...

abhi - come in..

door open abhi's eyes fall on girl..it was purvi ...purvi was also shocked abhi came near her and looked her face

**_Aai Aise Raat Hai Jo_**

**_Bhahut Khushnaseeb Hai_**

**_Chahe Jise Door Se Duniya_**

**_Woh Mere Kareeb Hai_**

**_Aai Aise Raat Hai Jo_**

**_Bhahut Khushnaseeb Hai_**

**_Chahe Jise Door Se Duniya_****_Woh Mere Kareeb Hai_**

he remember how they first meet how he touch her...she scolded him and how she turned back and looked him and removed her dupata from his watch

**_Kitna Kuch Kehna Hai_**

**_Phir Bhi Hai Dil Mein_****_Saawal Kahin_**

**_Sapno Mein Jo Roj Kaha Hai_**

**_Woh Phir Se Kahun Ya Nahi_**

purvi was shock she was speaking but abhi wasn't reacting any thing

**_Aankhon Mein Teri_**

**_Ajab Si Ajab Si Adayein Hai_**

**_Hoo Aankhon Mein Teri_**

**_Ajab Si Ajab Si Adayein Hai_**

**_Dil Ko Banade Jo Patang Saa Se_**

**_Yeh Teri Woh Haawaien Hai_**.

she wave her hand in front of him abhi came out from the dreams..

purvi - kya tum AJ ho..?

abhi - (smile ) apke liye AJ bane ko taiyar hu ...

purvi think he is doing flart sighted

purvi - shukar hai tum AJ nahi ho...

abhi - vo kyu ?

purvi - nahi toh vakilo ke naam par kalank lag jata..

abhi - kyu esa kyu ?

purvi - tum andhe bhi ho or behre bhi toh ese koi case kese ladte ha..

abhi - apko mein andha dikhta hu ?

purvi - jab tum mujhse takrahe tab andho ki tarha chal rahe the or jab mein tumhe dant rahi thi tab tum besharmo ki tarha hasrahe the matlab tum behre ki tarha kaan band kiye hue the..

abhi - kya karu ab app gussa karti hai toh kafi sundar lagti ha..

purvi - dekho mere sath flart mat karo tum nahi jante mein kiski behen hu..

abhi (thinking ) - tumhe dekh kar esa toh lagta nahi ki tum ambani ki behen ho itni umar nahi ha tumhari fir kis ki behen ho..

purvi - mein...ek minute mein tumhe kyu bata u yeh baat mujhe sirf AJ ko batani ha..kyuki uske liye case ladhwana ha

abhi - kyu AJ mein esa kya ha jo mujh mein nahi ha..

purvi - akal or shakal ha..jo tum jese mein nahi ha..

abhi - acha matlab tumne usse dekha ha..

purvi - nahi

abhi - toh phir tumhe kese pata..

purvi - we are good friends..

abhi - ohh good friends..lekin tumne usse dekha kab i mean dekha nahi tab bhi good friends..

purvi - we are facebook friends..

abhi - lekin uski friend list mene dekhi ha app toh ho hi nahi usme..

now purvi was stuck abhi was enjoying..

purvi - we are friends on whatsapp..

abhi - apne number share kiya bina insan ko dekhe..kese shakal dekh kar inti bhi pagal nahi lag rahi ho ki ese hi number de do gi?

purvi - wo..wo..mera purse ek din kho gaya toh usme mera contact tha toh usne padhliya or fir whatsapp par dosti hogayi ...

abhi - AJ ne ajj tak mujhe bataya nahi yeh sab..

purvi - AJ tum jese driver se ese baate kyu share kare ga..

abhi - kiska driver ?

purvi - tum AJ ke driver hi hona

abhi - tumhe mein shakal se driver lagta hu..

purvi - areh shukar manao mene tumhe driver kaha izzat di shakal se tum uske nokar lagte ho vese tumhe salary kitne ki milti ha

abhi - (smiling and seeing her ) app kahe toh apke liye free mein kaam karlu

purvi - hey..bakwass band karo or apne malik ko bulao

abhi - kya bolu unhe..

purvi looked at him

abhi - matlab darwazze par kon aya ha

purvi - unse kaho ki purvi milne ai ha

abhi - toh apka naam purvi ha..i am sorry purvi ji lekin sir yaha nahi ha..ek kaam kijiye app file chod jaiye agar unhe case ladna hoga toh court pahunch jae hmm

purvi enter and kept the file..and went

abhi - chalo shaadi ke card par naam kya likhna ha vo toh pata lag gaya

before going purvi turn back and glare abhijeet...abhijeet wave her sweetly with smile


	9. ch 9

**_guys apsab ke review ke reply mein 10 ko du gi paka or us din do chapter bhi update karu gi ajj adjust karlo really sorry and plz pray ki mere exam ache ho..plz._**

* * *

abhi saw the file that purvi gave..he looked

abhi - ooho toh yeh iski mohboli behen ha.. kabhi bataya nahi or batae ga bhi kyu pata nahi kitne razz khule ne baki ha iske..

jara case toh dekh wese yeh ha kya..

(he started reading ) toh yeh raghuvendr ji ke khoon phasa ha hum kafi hoshiyari se phasaya ha koi expert lag raha ha..

he closed the file and attached his back with seat..and looked above..

abhi - ladhu ki nahi..hmm..agar case jeeta toh purvi ka dil bhi jeet lu ga (he started thinking ) he took the coin..

abhi - head aya toh court jauga..tails aya toh nahi..

and he throw the coin.. and catch

abhi - heads..

**_next day.._**

in court room

all took the seats

dr.s- boss tumhe kya lagta ha vo ae ga..

acp - pata nahi ae ga ki nahi

voice - mujhe vishvas ha vo ae ge

all looked purvi came near them

dr s - kya usne tumhe khood kaha ha..

purvi - nahi infact hum log mile tak nahi..

acp - toh usse case ke bare mein kese pata chale ga

purvi - mene uske driver ko de di thi file vo pahuncha de ga..

soon the judge came all stood up judge sat

acp - kaha ha vo abhi tak aya kyu nahi

judge - victim ko pesh kiya jae..

soon police came with daya and made him stand..daya looked abhi was not there

judge - case ki karwaai shuru kijiye..

opposite lawyer stood up mr.verma

verma - sir yeh ek open and shut case ha cid wale court ka kimti waqt zaya kar rahe ha areh inke pass toh wakil bhi nahi ha

voice - waqil yaha ha..mere dost

all turned and saw abhi all shocked he was wearing sunglasses in court

purvi (pov) - yeh driver waqil ki uniform mein kya kar raha ha..

abhi - i am sorry my lord mene court ka kimti waqt zaya kiya..par mujhe doctor ke pass jana pad gaya i got infection in my eyes..

judge - app ha kon apna introduction toh dijiye..

abhi - sir mein hu advocate AJ urff abhijeet or yeh meri assistant shreya..or mein cid team ka case ladh raha hu (purvi was shocked )

purvi (pov) - ab toh case paka gaya hath se oh god kis ullu ko waqil bana diya

verma - areh tum toh vo ex senior inspector abhijeet ho na..

abhi - ji ha mein vo hi hu..

verman - kamal ha ap kabse waqil ki uniform mein agae

abhi - darasal uniform suit kar rahi thi mujhe isi liye mene daal li..kamal karte ha app bhi kuch reason honge dalne ke liye..

verma - yeh uniform dalne ke liye reason nahi degree chahiye

abhi - toh hai na..

abhi took the degree and show him

judge - degree yaha ?

abhi - mylord sar par maut , dil par pathar hath mein degree lekar ghoom ta hu mein kab kya hojae pata nahi..

verma - degree ka koi fiyda nahi kyuki yeh case app harne wale ha..

abhi - shukar ha app bhawishvani karne wale nahi ha nahi toh najane abtak app kitne joote chappal kha chuke hote

all started laughing

judge - order order mr.abhijeet , mr verma yeh baat baad mein kijiye pehle case ki taraf dhyan dijiye..

both - we are sorry..

judge - mr.abhijeet app beth jaiye mr.verma app shuru kijiye

abhi sat down..daya was looking at him abhi knew but he ignore him

verma - sir jesa mene bataya ki yeh case open and shut case ha or isse abhi ke abhi khatam karne ke liye mein bulana chahta hu mr.vicky ko jo mritak ke bete ha

vicky came and stood

verma - mr.vicky ab bataiye court ko kya daya or raguvander ji ke beech mein jhagda hua tha?

vicky - sir lash milne ke ek din pehle hi daya or dad ka jagda hua tha or daya ne usse marne ki bhi dhamiki di thi

verma - acha kis baat par jhagda hua tha kuch bata sakte ha app n

vicky - kuch property - property chila rahe the

verma - dekha my lord yeh tha case daya ji ne property ki mang ki lekin raghuvander ji ne nahi di or gusse mein akar daya ne unhe marr diya..

abhi - obejection my lord...

judge nodded

abhi - my lord jesa mere dost bata rahe the ki gusse mein khoon kardiya esa nahi ho sakta my lord daya ke pass khud ki property ha toh vo kyu kisi or ki property cheene ge..

verma - wo ghar i think apka tha..

(duo and team shocked ) kyuki mene suna ha ki app or daya ek hi ghar mein rehte the..

abhi - app kehna kya chahte ha?

verma - yehi ki kya pata apne usse apna ghar manga ho issliye unhone kahi or property dekhi ho lekin vo property raguvandar ji ki ho or unhone ne isse bechne se mana kardiya ho daya unse gusse mein ladha or mardiya..

abhi started laughing

abhi - yeh kya baat hu yourowner yeh toh indirectly mujhi par dosh daal rahe ha (to mr.verma ) mr.verma ajj humari ladai hui mein apne clint ke liye (daya felt hurt when he didn't say brother ) ladh raha hu mujhe gussa aa raha ha abhi...iska matlab thodi na hua ki kal ke din app suraj nahi dekhe ge mere karan..

mr.verma - itehass gawah ha mr.abhijeet jab jab mr.daya gusse mein ae ha (taunting ) or jab jab apki yadash gai ha tab tab cid par khatra aya ha

abhi and whole cid team got angry

abhi - (angry ) hey why are u dragging me in this sittuation..

mr.verma - (shouted ) because u are brother of mr daya..

abhi - (angry ) i am not any more brother of any one understand (to judge softly ) my lord plz they are trying to drag my personal issue mere or daya ke beechme sirf clint ka rishta ha or kuch nahi..

judge - mr.verma don't drag any personal matter..

(daya 's eyes become tear seeing abhi angry )

mr. verma - i am sorry mylord.

judge - maffi humse nahi mr.abhijeet se maffi mangiye..

verma (to abhi ) - i am sorry..

abhi - its ok..(to judge ) my lord mein mr.vicky se baat karna chahta hu..

judge nodded

abhi - mr.vicky apne property suna , apne dhamiki sunni toh baki baate kyu nahi sunni..

vicky - music chal raha tha sound kafi tez thi..mein room mein tha vase girne ki awaz ai toh darwaze par kaan laga kar suna..

abhi - darwaza band tha ki khula tha

vicky - band tha..

abhi - toh apne daya ko kese dekhliya

vicky - key hole se..

abhi - key hole mein pura daya agaya ?

vicky downed his head

abhi - kya app ne uss admi ki shakal dekhi..

vicky - nahi

abhi - shakal nahi dekhi toh akal lagali.. point to noted my lord..isse saff pata chal raha ha ki daya ko ladte hue nahi dekha gaya ha..

verma - lekin unhone..dekha ya na dekha ho lekin sbooto ishara karte ha ki daya apradhi ha but he stop abhi raised his hand and pointed at clock he saw that the time was over..

judge - baki ki karwai kaal hogi the case is adjourne..

judge stoop up all stood up..


	10. ch 10

**_hello guys raat ke 02:28 par yeh update de rahu sorry for not replying as exam prepation ke liye bahut cum time mein kal apsabke reply du gi or aggar ap chahte ha ki kal apko jaldi or 2 chapter mile toh i need review till 81 ...so plz plz review _**

* * *

judge went people also started moving police took the daya vicky came near abhijeet..

vicky - jitna bacha sakte ho bachalo usse dekhna uske sath sath tujhe bhi jail bhej ta hu..

shreya - nayi baat bolo jail se toh inka purana rishta ha

all got confuse verma came near vicky..

verma - sir actually sorry to say lekin yeh abhijeet hafte ki 2 raate jail mein guzarta ha

all shocked..

vicky - vakil hokar jail jate ho..sharam karo ?

abhi - ab kya kare vicky ji hum thode teedhe kya hue puri duniya sharif hogayi..

or app jante hi ha ki police tedhe logo ko hi pakadti ha..

vicky - huh ..

and he went verma came near abhi

verma - yeh case ladh kar bahut badu galti kar rahe ho jante nahi ho ye raguvendar kon ha..

abhi - or tum log yeh nahi jante ki mein kon hu...verma ji yeh case jeetu mein hi jitu ga..

verma - tum apne bhai ke liye nahi ladh raho yeh baat abhi abhi saff hogayi .. phir ladh kis rahe ho...

abhi - ha koi jiska dil jeetna case jeet kar..

**_ouside_**

**_the court_**

cid team and purvi was standing

freedy - sir ab abhijeet sir aggae ha ab daya sir shyad bach jae ..

acp - hmm

dr.s - lekin hume iss vicky ko kamzor nahi samjhna chahiye

acp - yarr daya property ke liye khoon kare ga yeh baat mere gale se gatak nahi rahi

sachin- app kehna kya chahte ha sir

acp - yehi ki property ka koi na koi bada chakar hoga jiske piche daya pada tha..

dr.s - ab yeh toh sirf daya hi bata sakta ha jo mooh kholne ko razzi nahi..

acp - or abhijeet uske pass jae ga nahi

purvi - yeh abhijeet or daya bhaiya ke beechme esa kya hua tha..sir..

all looked at each other...when freedy said

freedy - abhijeet sir aggae

all saw abhi was discussing case with shreya..

abhi - yeh sari information fill kardo court ki formalties ha.

shreya - yes sir

voice - abhijeet..

both abhi and shreya turned saw acp and team

acp - mujhe pura bharosa tha ki tum zarur ao ge..apne bhai ke liye

abhi - apko kya lagta ha mein yaha apke liye aya hu toh app galat ha mein toh yaha (to purvi ) apni dost ke kehne par aya hu...

kyu sahi kaha na purvi ji..

purvi (pov) - agar iss na bola ya jhagda kiya toh case chod de ga yeh

purvi gave a fake smile..

dr.s (to acp ) - boss yeh toh purvi par line maar raha ha agar kavin ko pata chal gaya toh chode ga nahi..

soon they herd a car horn's voice...purvi and all turn and sae the car ..

purvi - mein chalti hu..

and she ran and sat in car..and move..

abhi - chalo shreya ab hum bhi chalte ha

shreya - yes sir..

acp - abhijeet thanku so much yeh case lene ke liye...

abhi - yeh case mein khud ke liye ladh raha hu app logo ke liye nahi samjhe app..or ha plz stay away from me..

abhi and shreya went..

**_purvi side_**

kavin - bola tha na jab india ao toh mujhe bol dena lekin nahi

purvi - i am sorry kavin

kavin - what sorry kal se dad puch kar thak gae ha tum bahu ke sath ho ki nahi..

purvi - kevin kabhi kabar personal space bhi hoti ha..sab kuch itna achanak se hua ki mein bata nahi pai

kavin - its ok next time nahi hona chahiye..jaha bhi jana ha mujhe call karke ya bata ke jana.. samjhi

purvi nodded..

purvi - aa kavin kyu na date par chale

kavin - sorry but u know office jana ha jaruri

purvi smile..

kavin - mein tumhe ghar drop karke ja raha hu wese tum court mein kyu ai thi

purvi - wo darasal (and she narrated everything )

kavin - oh i see well best wishes for the case..

**_in jail_**

daya was sitting and remembring the court...

**_jo mere clint ha mr.daya_**

**_(angrily )he is not my brother understand_**

**_humare bich sirf clint or lawyer ka relation ha thats enough ..._**

**_don't drag my personal matter understand_**

daya - yeh rishta bahut anmol tha tere liye bhi or mere bhi li lekin ke tsunami ne iss baha liya or tu sahi ha isme galti teri nahi humari thi humare plan ki thi tu toh bus gehu ke sath sath gnn jese pista gaya..mujhe maff karde mere bhai..

voice - abe pagal hogaya ha...kya..

daya turned and saw the man

man - kabse dekh raha hu khud se batte kiye ja raha ha peekar aya ha kya..

daya downed his head..

man - yele pakad or khale ..

daya - mera maan nahi hai..mujhe nahi khana

man - thik ha naa kha mere baap kya jata ha ..

and went..daya closed his eyes and went

**_to_** **_flashback_**

_abhi - kya daya khale acp sahab ne danta ha tujhe khane ne nahi..._

_daya - mujhe nahi khana mera maan nahi ha_

_abhi - lagta ha mein galat pate par agaya hu.._

_daya - kyu ?_

_abhi - kyuki mere ghar par jo hathi ha vo khana thusta ha.._

_daya - abhi yarr just shut up_

_abhi - toh chal khana kha le.._

_daya - nahi khana..tum khalo.._

_abhi - ok then.._

_abhi sat near him and on the tv_

_daya looked at him_

_daya - tum kyu beth gae jao khao na_

_abhi - mann nahi_

_daya - hadd ha_

_abhi - toh khalo na.._

_daya - tumse jeetna mere bus mein nahi ha_

**_flashback over_**

daya smile..

daya - ab in yado se hi pet bhar jata ha kya kare..

**_abhi side.._**

shreya - sir agar app case paiso ke liye nahi ladh rahe toh ladh kiske liye ladh rahe ha..

abhi - shreya mein yeh case purvi ke liye ladh raha hu..

shreya - purvi ke liye..

abhi - yes..

shreya - why ?

abhi - because i love her

shreya - mile hue sirf ek din hua or pyar hogya

abhi - pyar din nahi ginta shreya pyar kuch palo mein hojata ha..

shreya nodded in dissapoint

shreya - matlab app poore latu ha..

abhi - latu kehlo , majnu kehlo , ashiq kehlo..sab jayaz ha ...

shreya - yeh sab chodiye or case study kar lijiye kyuki kal apko proof ko galat sabit karna ha ajj toh eye victim ko galat thehra diya lekin sabooto ka kya..

abhi - areh vo bhi karde ge


	11. ch 11

**_ab hui na baat 81 review ho hi gaye..now its time to give 2 updates today_**

**_guys app logo ko ane wale ch 18 , 19 mein confusion hogi but no worry baad mein clear hojaye gi_**

* * *

next day

in purvi 's room

purvi dialled the number

purvi - hello kavin

kavin - ha purvi bolo

purvi - kavin mujhe court jana ha..

kavin - kyu

purvi - mene tumhe kal bataya tha na

kavin - areh ha..lekin purvi waha sab ha tum kyu jana chahti ho

purvi - kavin daya mere bhaiya ha.

kavin - purvi yarr moh bola bhai

purvi - kavin plz mooh bola ha toh kya hua..ha toh bhaiya na..

kavin - thik ha lekin hum kisi or din chale jae ge

purvi - kavin court ha mall nahi ajj date ha

kavin - but mein abhi busy hu

purvi - toh mein chale jau na..

kavin - theek ha jab niklo gi tab bata dena..or ha kahi or maat jana..

purvi - theek ha..

kavin - bye

purvi - bye love.(but she stop when herd beep sound )

**_in court_**

all took the position back abhi was still in goggles

verma - kamal ha ajj phirse chashma

abhi - kya kare vakil sahab in nighahu ka parde mein rehna hi theek ha patanahi kab doosro ki nazar mein akar yeh pighal jae..

daya (pov) - mein galat tha mere bhai tum vo hi abhijeet ho mein samjh gaya tum ankhe isi liye nahi mila rahe ho kyuki tum meri ankho mein dard nahi dekh sakte lekin boss ab mujhe koi dard nahi bus tumhari vo honsal dene wali nighahe dekhni taras ha ek baar meri ankho mein dekhlo mujhe phirse zinda kardo mere bhai

judge - karwahi shuru kijae

verma - sir kal meri ek baat or kuch sawal adhrue reh gae the isi liye mein ajj puch na chahta hu..

judge - ijazat ha

verma - janab kal mere mitr ne mr.vicky ki akho dekhi bato ko galat thehra diya lekin puri tarha se nahi kyuki unke pass saboot nahi tha..vese abhijeet ji unn sabooto ka kya kare ge..ji ab mein pesh karne wala hu...

abhi got confused..

verma - your owner mein ab cid ke forensics expert dr.salukhe ko bulana chahta hu

dr.s came..

verma took out the knife and show him to dr.s

verma - dr.sahab kya yeh chaku vo hi ha jise neta ji khoon ha..

dr.s - ji..

verma - ispar kiske figer print mile the..

dr.s - d..d..daya ke..

shreya lookes at daya both eyes meet..shreya passed a smile daya downed his head..and again looked at abhi who was ignoring everything..shreya understand..

shreya (to abhi ) - sir daya sir apko bula rahe ha..

abhi asked shreya to quite by showing finger

verma - ab boliye mr.abhijeet iss gun , vase or knife ko kese sabit kare ge app ki galat ha

abhi - my lord mein iss ke liye mr. pradyuman jo ki cid ke kafi purane acp ha..

acp came in box

abhi - toh acp sahab mene suna ha apki yadash bahut achi ha..agar essa ho toh apko case no E72 yaad hoga jisme salukhe sahab apni kala kriti ke karan phas gaye

acp - yadash tumhari kafi achi ha

abhi - (mummring ) tabhi isi ke karan tanne diye..

acp downed his head..

verma - yeh case E72 kya tha ?

abhi smile

abhi - iss case mein cid ke mahan forensic expert dr.salukhe ke upar khoon ka arop laga tha crime scene par finger prints bhi unke the lekin wo waha gae nahi..unke finger prints pae gae chaku or soft drink ki bottle par .. lekin vo bach gae..kyu mene thik kaha na acp sahab

all looked at acp who nodded

verma - lekin iss case mein ulta ha daya waha par tha or yeh baat unhone kabool ki ha..

verma went to daya

verma - mr.daya kya waha app gae the..

daya looked abhi who was not looking at him

verma - mein apse kuch puch raha hu..

daya - ji mein gaya tha waha..

verma - apka jhagda bhi hua tha..

daya - ji

verma - apko guss abhi aya tha or apne vase bhi uthaya tha

daya - ji

verma - or thode dino baad apne unka khoon kardiya

daya - yeh galat ha mene unka khoon nahi kiya

hustle bustle started in court all shocked he change his decision..

purvi (pov) - very good bhaiya

judge - order order

verma - yeh app kya keh rahe ha khoon apne kiya ha pehle app man gae the lekin abb app mukar rahe ha..

he gave a side eyes to abhijeet who was going to pick up the file..but stop listning the taunt..

verma (taunt ) - apka bhai agaya isi liye..

abhi closed his fist in anger..

daya was waiting for reply from abhi but he didn't said anything..so he himself answer

daya - nahi kyuki mein sahi hu isi liye yeh bol raha hu..

verma - mylord yeh kya ha..

abhi - isse apko kya problem ho rahi mr.verma..ab admi sach bhi na bole

daya smile listning this

judge - mr.abhijeet sahi keh rahe ha app plz case par dhyan dijiye..

verma downed his head

abhi came near daya..

abhi - my lord mein victim se kuch sawal puchna chahta hu..

judge - ijazat ha

daya (pov) - mein toh kabse tumse baat karne ko taras raha hu daya

abhi - so senior inspector daya kya app court ko yeh bata na pasand kare ge ki kiss baat ke liye apka jhagda hua tha.

daya downed his head

daya - darasal raguvander ji ek anath ashram ki jameen lena chahte the isi liye mein unhe mana karne or samjhane gaya tha ki wo esa karne gae the

verma - samjha ne gae the ki marne gae the..

daya - mene unhe nahi mara..

abhi - mr. verma mein apko kabse keh raha hu ki mere clint ko phasaya ja raha ha..

verma - mr.abhijeet app sirf andhere mein teer maar rahe ha..court saboot mangta ha jo apke pass abhi hai nahi...

abhi (pov) - saboot ikatha karne ke liye mujhe time chaiye hoga..(to judge ) my lord darasal mere pass yeh case 2 din pehle aya ha mein investigation ke liye court ka kuch kimti waqt chahta hu..kam se kam 2 hafte

judge wrote something on paper..

judge - thik ha mr.abhijeet yeh court apko 3 hafte ki mohr deti ha 3 hafto ke baad agar app yeh case harte ha toh senior inspector daya ko saza di jaye gi the case is adjourn ...

judge got up ..all started moving abhi sat back on his seat sighted...

daya (to inspector ) - mujhe kuch baat karni ha kya mein..

inspector allowed..daya went near abhi

daya - mujhe vishvass tha ki tum jaroor ao ge..

abhi - lekin mujhe ajj bhi vishvass nahi tha ki tum doosri baar mere samne itna bada jooth bolo ge vo bhi adalat mein..

cid team , purvi daya and shreya also shocked to herd this..abhi went..


	12. ch 12

**_yeh raha 2nd update_**

daya downed his head..

acp - tumne kya jooth bola ha is baar..

daya - k..k..kuch nahi bola mene..

and he started moving with inspector

purvi (pov) - yeh abhijeet daya bhaiya ko kitna ache se janta ha..

**_outside.._**

purvi was getting down when abhi came..

abhi - purvi ao na mein tumhe ghar chod du..

purvi - dekho mujhe tum jese batamizzo ke mooh nahi laga..

abhi - areh batamizz kese..humne kaha tumhara hath pakda ha ya apko gale laga ha..

purvi - lekin batmizzo ki tarha rasta toh roka hai na chalo ab niklo yaha se..

abhi - nahi mein nahi niklu ga..

purvi ignore him and moved aside..

abhi was going to follow but shreya stop..him for some sign..

on other side..

purvi got a message from kavin..

"stuck in meeting "

purvi went to bus stop abhi saw that he ran..purvi sat in bus..

abhi - purvi..

he ran after the bus caught it and enter inside and stand near purvi..

purvi (shock ) - tum yaha bhi agae..

abhi - purvi mujhse dosti karlo plz

purvi - listne mujhe tumme koi intrest nahi ha..smjhe or yeh mer picha karna band karo..

man got up from back..

man - kya hua madame cheed raha ha kya appko..

abhi - abe chup kar nahi toh du ga ek kaan ke niche abhi went near aunty..

abhi - aunty mein peshe se waqil hu khudka ghar ha well settled hu paisa ha sacha pyar karta hu..achi shakal ha izzat ha personality..ha dimag ha or kya chahiye

aunty - batt toh theek kahi tune kaho toh apni beti ki tere sath baat chala du..(and she wink )

purvi hide her laugh..all started laughing abhi became spell bound he slap a man..

abhi - kameene ab nahi uthe ga ab nahi bole ga ki bhaisahab apko aunty cheed rahi ha kya..

purvi - mind yourself abhijeet..

abhi - mein karlu ga mind bus app humare sath friendship karlijiye.

purvi - nahi karni tumse dosti

abhi - areh kami kya ha mujhme..kyu nahi

kar skati app tum mujhse dosti

purvi - tumme bahut si kami ha vo alag baat ha ki tumhe dikhti nahi..

abhi - thik ha agar esa ha toh lejaiye apna case..

purvi shock..

purvi - areh yeh kya baat hui

abhi - yehi baat hui..

purvi - dekho daya tumhara bhi bhai ha

abhi - bhai hai nahi tha ...ab mein nahi manat or future ka pata nahi..isi liye yaha toh dosti karo ya toh koi or waqil dhundo..

purvi - (sighted) thik ha thik ha friends..

abhi - woho..

purvi shock abhi sat near her seat..

purvi - but keep the distance..

abhi - ok..

abhi to another opposite seat..

purvi (pov) - isse kavin se door rakhna padhe ga agar yeh samne agaya toh pata nahi kya react kare ga..

**_on other side.._**

man - yeh jo naya vakil ha bahut shana ha...

man 2 - ek kaam thoda darao samjh gae na tum kese darana ha..

man - agar vo margaya...

man 2 - toh or bhi acha ha..(and he started laughing )

**_in office_**

shreya - apne mujhe bulaya sir..

abhi - ha shreya mujhe tumhe jail mein bhejna ha..

shreya shock..

shreya - mm..mene kya kiya ha ?.

abhi - shreya ghabrane ki jarurat nahi ha darasal mein tumhe waha jail mein daya ka dhyan rakhne ke liye bhej raha hu..ajj jab use mene dekha toh esa lagta thaki usne kuch bhi khaya nahi ha kai dino se

shreya smile seeing his care

shreya - (soft ) agar itna hi parshan ha toh app jaiye na unke pass .

abhi - (tough ) nahi shreya mein cid team mein se kisi ke kareeb nahi ana chahta or vese bhi daya mujhse toh jooth hi bole ga..

shreya downed his head..

abhi - mein tumhe 3 din deta hu shreya u have to find the hidden story..

shreya - yes sir..

**_in jail.._**

daya - senior inspector daya nafrat hojati ha mujhe is naam se jab bhi mein tumhare muh se sunta hu..abhi...taras raha hu uss hathi , petu , mote naam ke liye mere bhai..

**_next morning.._**

abhi was driving suddenly his eyes fall on purvi who was jogging in park..he became happy..he got down..and ran near her..

**_in park.._**

purvi...purvi ..

purvi (pov) - oh god phirse nahi..

abhi ran and came near and started joging with her

abhi - hello purvi good morning..

purvi (fake smile ) - hi abhijeet good morning..

abhi - wah purvi ji humare khayalat or jaghae kitni milte ha toh sochiye kundli kitni milti hogi..

purvi - what !!

abhi - mera matlab ha apko bhi yaha akar jogging...karana pasand ha or mujhe bhi..

purvi stop and looked at abhijeet..he was in black leather jacket and jeans..

purvi - tum jeans wagera dalkar joging karte ho..

and he started doing pushup..

abhi - wo ... wo

abhi sat in front of her..

abhi - areh purvi jogging ki lagan dekhni chahiye kapde nahi..

purvi got up and started excercise abhi also got up

abhi - acha purvi ji ajj raat ka kya plan ha

purvi - konsa plan ..

abhi - ajj raat ko mere dost ne ek party rakhi ha..toh tum chalo gi..

purvi - mujhe parties pasand nahi

abhi - areh chaliye na app bole toh adhe ghatne mein ajae ge..

purvi - mera bhai waha jail mein ha or mein besharmo ki tarha yaha parties mein jau..

abhi - dekho mein tumhare bhai ki traha dosti mein dokha dene walo emin se nahi hu..

purvi - (angry ) mere bhai ko dhokebazz mat bolo..

abhi - ok ok sorry lekin plz ajao na raat ko party mein..

purvi - dekho mera ghar se 7 baje ke baad bahar jana mana ha..

abhi - ok then mein tumhe lene aja u ga..

purvi (instantly ) - nahi..

abhi looked at her..

purvi - dekho plz mujhe koi party mein intrest nahi ha (changing topic) vese bhi court ne tumhe kuch din diye ha kuch saal nahi..samjhe..jo tum yeh sab karna chahte ho uske liye nahi

abhi - kya tumhe tumhare dost par barosa nahi ha ki wo tumhare bhai ko chud wa de ga..

purvi - agar bharosa na hota na toh tumhe kabhi hire nahi karte..

abhi - thik ha ab tumhare bhai ko begunah sabit karke hi tumhare sath party mein jauga..

he wore his glass and went


	13. ch 13

hi guys yeh raha update

asha - ji ha show off air hogaya ha director ki health ki wajha se or yeh baat khud zack sir ne kahi ha

Anchal. - duo baat jaldi kare ge..or kavi ke barre mein ma kuch nahi keh sakti kya hoga

eman - thanku here is ur update

shweta - wo toh ha

priya - thanku

Abhirika world - hojae ga

DuoJenny - abhi toh bahut concer baki ha isme bus thoda sa dikhaya ha mene jo app chahte ha baki sab ch 18 se shuru hoga

gauri20090 - yeh to waqt hi batae ga

guest - thanku

here is ur update enjoy or batana kesa laga kal pata lage ga kya hua duo ke beech mein..

* * *

**_at night_**

the car stop..abhi's phone rang..

abhi - karan

he came out of the car..

abhi - ha bolo karan..(he started moving )

karan - tum shreya ko jail mein bhej rahe ho..vo bhi jaha male criminals ha..kuch toh socho yarr

abhi open the door..kept his coat and went fridge

abhi - don't worry jab tak daya ha usse kuch nahi hone de ga..

karan (smile ) - ab bhi vishvass karte ho uspar..

abhi - NO mein uski dosti par vishvass nahi rakhta insaniyat shayad uss mein abhi bhi bachi ha..

he went the fridge and ooen but shock to see the reflection..

karan - agar vishvass ha toh boldo na usse.

abhi (shocked ) - oh shit..

abhi started running outside

karan - kya hua

abhi - karan shayad kisi ne mere ghar boomb..

but the bomb got blast abhi fall outside the home..

abhi - aaah...

karan - hello abhijeet kya ...abhijeet mujhe sun rahe ho abhi..

he herd one more blast..he shocked

he kept the call and dialled another one..

**_acp side_**

acp was sitting on the chair and seeing trio pic with him his phone rang..

acp - private number..

he picked..

acp - acp pradyuman here..

karan - mein karan bol raha hu sir app foren abhijeet ke ghar pahunchiye plz...

acp - kyu kya hua ?

karan - sir kisi ne uske ghar mein bomb laga kar usse marne ki koshish ki ha..

acp (shockes ) - what..

karan- ha sir sirf yehi nahi vo bomb blast ho chuka ha..

acp - a..a.abhijeet

karan - sir mein abhi abhi ghar se nikla hu kuch pata nahi kya hua ha..

acp - thik hai mein pahunch ta hu waha

**_abhijeet side.._**

acp car stop he and dr.s got down saw abhi lying in pool of blood...he ran and kept his head on his lap..

acp - abhi..abhi ankho kholo..dekho mein agaya hu abhi..plz akhe kholo..

dr.s - boss shant hojao kuch nahi hoga zinda ha vo

soon a car stop karan got down and ran..

karan - omg sir jaldi isse hospital lekar jana hoga pulse rate kafi low ha..

both took him to the hospital..

**_in hospital.._**

team was waiting outside the cabin purvi , shreya had also came there..suddenly sachin came on running..

sachin - sir court se kuch order ae ha (to freedy ) abhijeet sir kese ha ab..

freedy - (tearly ) pata nahi sir doctor abhi bhi andar ha

soon doctor..came..

dr - patient stable ha hoshme bhi ha sar par chot lagne se behosh hogye the bus..app milsakte ha unhe hosh anne hi wala hoga..

**_some where in place.._**

a girl was shouting..and thamping the glass the fire was inside the factory..

girl (tearly shouting ) - bachao mujhe plz bachao..

nahi..

abhi got up instantly..

acp - shant hojao abhi..

acp sat near him abhi looked at him and got little bit calm..

karan gave him water..

karan - kya wahi ?

abhi - hmm

dr.s - kese ho abhijeet..

abhi - bahut dukh hoga yeh jankar ki mein zinda hu..

dr.s - isme khushi ha humari..

abhi - oh then mujhe afsos ha ki mein zinda hu..

dr.s downed his head..

abhi - shreya mein ab thik hu tum jaa sakti ho..

shreya -lekin sir apka khyal..

abhi (with smile ) - mera khyal rakhne ke liye koi khas ha..(purvi glare him ) areh mein toh yaha ke doctors ki baat kar raha hu..

acp - tum chinta maat karo shreya tum jao jaha jana ha hum sab hai yaha..

shreya - yes sir..

shreya went..

abhi - yarr karan mujhe yaha nahi rehna..plz discharge karvao mera..

acp - ha karan iska discharge karwao..or iska saman mere ghar mein rakhwao..

abhi - karan mera saman tum apne ghar lejao..

acp - kyu bhai mere ghar mein konsa atmae rehti ha jo tum nahi ana chahte..

freedy - aa.a.a.atmaaaa

abhi/ acp - freedy atma vatma kuch nahi hota...

both father and son looked each

freedy - sir mein atma se nahi daru ga lekin plz app acp sir ke ghar chale jaiye..na plz

abhi - dekho mera maan nahi ha mujhe nahi jana..

acp - kyu nahi jana waha..

abhi - waha koi ladi nahi ha

acp - kya !!

abhi - i..i..mean ki waha koi shreya jesi ladki nahi ha jo mera dhyan rakh sake meri care..

karan (pov) - wah beta ghooma fira ke keh raha ha ki purvi ko bhi rakho..chal koo baat nahi tu bhi kya yaad rakhe ga humari

bhi dosti ko..(to abhi ) areh kisne kaha tumse abhijeet ki shreya jesa koi nahi ha..purvi hai na..daya ki muh boli behen..

purvi - what mein !!

acp - ha mujhe bhi koi dikat nahi ha agar tumhe or purvi ko waha rehna ha..

purvi - sir l..l..lekin mere mom dad..

abhi - ek hi din ki toh baat ha purvi jab shreya ae gi mein chale jau ga..plz na..ek din ke liye ajaiye na apne iss dost ki madat karne ke liye..

acp - purvi don't worry mein tumhare pariwarr walo se baat karlu ga purvi..hmm..ab chalo abhijeet ko aram karne do..

all went outside..lefting karan..

karan - wah abhi kya kismat pai ha..tune wese tujh par humla kisne kiya hoga..

abhi - usi ne jisne daya ko phasaya ha..

**_in jail_**

lady pushed another girl in side the jail before the girl fall daya hold...

jailer - ab raho yaha ek din ke liye...

and she went. daya supported the girl and shocked..

daya (shocked ) - tum toh wahi ho na abhjeet ki secretary..

shreya - ha mera naam shreya ha..

daya - lekin tum yaha kya kar rahi ho...

shreya (taunting ) - wo kya haina pass mein na naya mall khulne wala ha lekin abhi usse khulne mein time hai toh socha thoda jail hi ghum au..areh sidhi si baat hai sir koi gunha kiya ha isi liye esi mehmanwazi mili ha

daya - gunha ?

shreya - wo kisi ka pocket marliya

daya - kamal ha vakil ho or ese gair kanooni kaam ... abhijeet paise nahi deta kya..

shreya - nahi thoda kajoos ha humara sir...

daya laughed..

daya - boss ki shuruwaat se adat ha esi paise nikalwane padte ha..


	14. ch 14

eman - thanku

shweta - yarr dayareya par zayda likh nahi pati hu mein koshish zarur karu gi

priya - thanku

DuoJenny - shukar ha apko pasand aya mujhe iss baat ki bahut khushi hui kyuki mujhe laga app bolo ge kya bus itna chota sa..

riya - apke liye mene jaldi update kiya or ha sorry yarr mujhe dayareya par zayada nahi likha jata..

**_hmm sirf 5 reviews jab yaha nahi thi interval le le kar update kiya tab zayda mil rahe the ..._****_i think i should update lefting gap in between..kya kehte ho ?_****_missing everyone_**

* * *

daya - ek baat kahu tum kafi mawali jesi bhasha use karte ho tumme akad kafi ha..

shreya - mere sir kehte ha agar ek insan seedha hojate ha toh puri duniya teedhi hojati ha usske liye isi liye agar duniya sedhi dekhni ha (she wink ) toh khud tedhe hojao..

daya - vese tumhe toh female cell mein hona chahiye tha male cell mein kese

shreya - female cell bhar gaya tha toh mujhr offer mila tha ki apna pasandeda male cell chunlo..

daya - toh koi or chosse kar leti..

shreya - vo darasal hero wali shakal ke sirf tum hi the or tumhare bare mein kafi sunna bhi ha mene ki tum kafi sharif ho

daya - acha kaha se suna tumne..?

shreya- abhijeet sir se

daya - (smile ) abhijeet mujhe ab bhi yaad karta ha..

shreya - ha lekin dokhebazz keh kar..

daya smile vanish..

shreya - vase ek baat puchu..

daya - hmm

shreya - apko or abhijeet sir ke beech mein esa kya hua tha

daya - shreya mein beeta hua waqt nahi yaad karna chahta..

shreya - kya pata mein nikalne ke baad unhe samjhane ki koshish karu..

daya looked at her and sighted..

shreya (pov) -mein sab janti hu sir lekin apke mooh se sunna chahti hu taki mein bata saku sir ko ki apne kitna dukh jhela ha..

daya - shreya baat 2 saal pehle ki ha..

**_before 2 years.._**

abhi - motte ajj teri wajha se phir late hogaye..

daya - galat iss baar hum tumhari wajhase late hua kyuki tum meri darling ko bail gadi samjh ke chalata ho..

abhi - mein bail gaadi nahi gaadi samjh ke chalata hu tum jesa nahi ki helicopter samjhu usse hum late hue ha toh tumhare late uthne ki wajha se..

daya - tumhare karan ..

abhi - nahi tumhare karan...

tasha - bus sir ladhna rok lijiye..or vese bhi abhi acp sir nahi aye..

duo - hash !! bachgae !!

voice - kisse bachgae..

duo turn and shock to see acp..

acp - bolo daya kise bachgae .

daya - wo wo..

abhi - sir dog se bachgae..actually wo hume katne ke liye pura time humare piche karta raha..

acp - lekin tum toh gadi mein the toh kutto ne tumhe pehchana kese..

duo looked at each other as they were now stuck...

daya - wo..wo..sir sungh kar..

abhi - ha sir sungh kar wo yaha pahunch gaya or beuro ki seediya chadgaya...badi mushkil se bhagaya ha...

acp (irritated ) - thik ha thik ha ajj itne ache din mein mera mood kharab na karo..samjhe (to all ) tum sabke liye ek good news ha...

sachin - kesa good newz sir...

acp - sachin bahut jaldi..mera promotion hone wala ha..

(all became happy )..

acp - or thode din baad daya ko cid mumbai ka acp announce kardiya jae ga

all shock abhijeet was really happy..

daya - sir m..m..mein..

acp - ha daya..

abhi hug acp..

abhi - wow sir what happy news..it is congo mere bhai ..

he hug daya...

daya - abhi tum sachme..

abhi - abbe muh kyu phulaya ha (to all ) ajj mere taraf se hotel Taj mein party..

daya - abhi promotion mera ho raha ha tumhara nahi..

abhi - abbe tera mera kabse hua bhai hai tum mera..ek minute mujhe karan ko or baki sab ko call karne do..

he weng aside all were shocked how excited to him

abhi - hey karan daya ka promotion hogaya yarr...ha isi khushi mein taj hotel mein party de raha hu..raghav , shami jise lekar ana ja..raat ko 8 baje..

and he kept ..

abhi - sir mujhe half day chaihiye..

acp - abhijeet hum samjhte ha ki tum iss baat se sadme mein ho..

abhi - kesa sadma sir..

acp - yehi ki tumhe acp nahi banaya gaya..

abhi - nahi sir esi koi baat nahi ha ...mein apne hathi ke liye khush hu ulta..akhir kisi ne toh iss kabil samjha thanku so much sir..

daya - abhi agar tum gussa ho toh mein yeh post nahi accept karu ga..

abhi - daya agar tune yeh post chodi toh shayad mein gussa hojau..accha mein abhi chalta hu mujhe hotel book karna ha..bye

acp - abhijeet pehle karan toh sunlo..kyu nahi tumhe yeh post..

abhi - sir mujhe reason nahi chahiye..

acp ( ignoring ) - dcp ne tumhe fire kardiya yeh keh kar ki u are mentally disable..

abhi smile all shocked..

abhi - shukar sir unhone khud fire kardiya..kamse kam ab unke nakhre nahi jhalne padhe ge..

and he went

**_flashback over.._**

daya - yeh sab ek plan ka hissa tha..

shreya - kesa plan..

daya - underworld mein thoda sa hungama karwane ke liye hume yeh sab khel khelna pada..

shreya - khel ?

daya - party raat ko mene abhijeet ka glass badal kar alcohol rakhdi..mein janta tha ki vo nafrat karta ha usse kyuki usse jaldi chadh jati ha...phir agle din..

**_flashback.._**

abhi wake up..

abhi - ahh yeh mera sar kyu itna bhari ha..suddenly his eyes fall on note ...

abhi - note..

he picked and read..

**_mujhe ajj jaldi jana padh raha ha.. boss sorry..dhyan rakhna jaldi auga..._**

abhi - oo..toh esa ha..chalo abhijeet babu nahakar dawai lo or ek nayi nokri dhundo..

he got ready took the pills of headache and went outside..

**_in way.._**

his phone rang..

abhi - kya baat ha dr. sahab ka phone..

he picked...

abhi - boliye boliye dr.sahab kese yaad kiya..

dcp - salukhe nahi chitrole bol raha hu..

abhi (pov) - yeh chaha chitrole ...

dcp - foren city hospital ke morgue room mein pahuncho..

abhi - kya baat ha sir..

dcp - bina kuch bole yaha ao samjh gae..

and he kept the call

abhi - baat kya ha..daya se puch ta hu..

he dialled..

the number u are trying to reach is switch of..

abhi - switch off..sir ko karta hu..

he dialled ..

the number u are trying to reach is currently not available..

abhi - yeh kya sabke phone switch off hai..

jakar dekhna hi padhe ga..

he hired a cab..and moved towards city hospital..

**_city hospital.._**

the cab stop..abhi came down and paid..and went inside..he saw the hustle bustle of reporters..he asided the crowd and went near dcp..the crowd was shock to see him and started taking his pics

abhi - kya baat ha..sir apne mujhe yaha kyu bulaya..

dcp - zayada bhole bane ki koshish maat karo..

abhi - bhola ? (he looked around and saw freedy and all crying )

abhi - sir mujhe sachme nahi pata kya baat ha..

dcp - uss taraf dekho

abhi looked at that direction he got a huge shock..two precious relation of his life was lying lifelessly.. he started going but dcp stop

dcp - tum andar nahi jao ge samjhe..

abhi - sir...daya sir..kisne kiya yeh sab...

dcp - in dono ke khoon ke julm mein ma tumhe giraftar karta hu...

abhi shocked..


	15. ch 15

**_sorry guys kal mujhe important kaam ha isi liye mein ajj update de rahi hu..._****_duo jenny happy birthday dear god bless you or jese apne kaha tha mein apke birthday par 3 update du gi lekin sorry mein 4 update de rahi hu.._**

guest - sorry for late update and ha alcohol pee kar abhi ne kya kiya yeh agge pata lage ga

anchal - ji ha meri hosiyar dost lagta ha pata lag gaya agge kya hone wala ha baki sabke samne reveal na ho mene vo part delet kardiya

riya - thanku or ha don't worry abhivi jaldi milege..chahe galti se hi sahi

lucky - thanku

shweta - sorry yarr ajj kam padh gaya tha or ha sab kuch apko anne wale chapters mein pata chale ga

popi roy - sorry popi for that but mein koshish karu gi abhivi add karne ki not only that i am going to write a magical story on abhivi..isbar abhi nahi purvi ke apss hogi just wait and watch

eman - areh bapre wese acha ha apne mujhe pehli barr ese dhamkaya ha ese hi dhamkate rahiye :D :D

gauri20090 - sab agge pata chal jae ga

Priya - dekhna kya hota ha

Jiya - yehi hoga jiya ji

**_mansi - ab toh aja maff karde.._****_now here is first update.._**

**_update -1 _**

* * *

in investigation room..

abhijeet was setting on chair removing coat folding sleeves up

abhi - sir mera yakin kijiye mene unhe nahi mara ha..freedy tumhi bolo inhe..

dcp - jooth bol rahe ho tum samjhe.. tumne jalan mein akar un dono mara ha smjhe..

abhi - ( tearly )sir mein apne logo kyu maru ga sir meri zindagi ke do bade rishte khoe ha ajj mene ek jisse mein bhai ka darja deta tha or dusra ek pita or app kehte ki mene

dcp - jalan kahi bhi pahuncha sakti ha samjhe..yeh bullet dekh rahe ho yeh goli tumhari gun mein se chali ha kya ?

sachin - (tearly ) sir hume nahi pata tha ki app yeh kadam bhi uthae ge..

freedy - sir hume apse yeh umeed nahi thi..

abhi - sachin , freedy , tasha kya tum logo ko bhi esa lagta ha ki mene..sabko mara..

saying this he went outside..

dcp - tumhara toh ab adalt hi tai kare gi..jabtak koi order nahi ata tab tak tum cid ke nazar kaid mein rahoge samjhe...

and he went outside..

media surrounded him..

report - sir yeh hum kya sun rahe ha..sr.insp.abhijeet ne daya or acp sir ko goli mardi..

report 2 - sir app logo ke department mein easa ho raha ha toh desh ki raksha kese kare ge

reporter 3 - sir apke department mein hi astin ke sanp nikle...

but dcp went ignoring everything..

**flashback over..**

daya - janta , media sabke tane jhlene padhe usse phir 5 din baad..

**flashback**

room door open..

voice - abhi

abhi - karan..

karan ran near him he bend..

karan - kya tun thik ho..

abhi - tum kab ae..

karan - kal raat mein news dekhi or yaha dekho toh mein dorha chala aya..chalo mere sath..

abhi - kaha..

karan - tum bus chalo..

abhi got up he was going to fall but karan save..

karan - kisne kaha tha ek hi jagha bethe rehne ko bina kuch khae..

abhi downed his head ..

karan - khana toh dete the na yeh

abhi - dete the lekin mera maan nahi tha..

karan - ab chlo

and he took him out..and made him sat in car..

**_in conference.._**karan - ao..

he came with abhijeet inside..abhi shock to see media and team with dig.

karan made him sat on chair..

abhi - karan mujhe yaha kyu lae ho...

karan (angrily ) - inka parda fash inke mooh se suno abhijeet..

abhi - tum kehna kya chahte ho..

karan (angrily ) - plz abhijeet mein abhi bahut gusse mein hu mein kuch nahi bol sakta

dig (to media ) - yeh conference hum logo ne yeh bata ne ke liye rakhi ha ki don B , or kanie pakde gae ha..

media - vo mujrim pakde gae..

dig - ji..or un dono ko pakde wale or koi nahi balki cid team hi ha..unhone acp pradyuman

reporter - lekin vo toh mare ja chuke hai na..

dig - nahi wo zinda ha..acp pradyuman senior inspector daya andar aiye..

abhijeet and all were hell shocked karan was getting angry..

dig - jo bhi in beeto dino mein hua vo sab ek plan tha..isme sari cid team shamil thi siwae ek ko chod kar..(abhi tighted his frist )

reporter - apne usse ek ko kyu nahi bataya..

dig - shikar ko shikari ke samne bata kar rakho ge toh vo bhag hi jae gana...

reporter - yeh plan kis ka.

dig - sorry but yeh sab baki personal ha jo hume batana tha hum bata chuke ha

dig stood up started moving..

media surrounded acp and daya

abhi - mujhe ghar jana ha karan...

karan - kya tumhe insab se koi shikayat nahi ha

abhi - karan abhi waqt nahi ha mein media le samne tamasha nahi bana chahta..

both abhi and karan started moving

soon the media freed acp and daya..

**in car****_.._**

tasha**_ \- _**shukarhai sir case maheeno nahi chala..

acp - sahi kaha tasha..

daya - phir bhi mujhe abhi ke liye bura lag raha ha usse bina baat ke sehna padha

freedy.- ha sir mujhse bhi unki halat dekhi nahi jaa rahi thi vo toh apni jagah se hile tak nahi or nahi khana khate the

sachin - sir media or dcp ne bhi koi kadar nahi chodi unhe hurt karne ki..

acp - ek kaam karo daya usse call karo or taj mein bulla lo ajj mein sab ko party du ga..

daya - yes sir..

he dialled abhi cut the call

daya - sir phone kat diya..

freedy - sir lagta ha naraz ha abhi bhi

acp - areh koi baat nahi..mein karta hu mera phone vo kabhi nahi kat ta..

but he again cut..

acp - mera bhi kaat diya..

message pop up

acp - i am busy ...

daya - isse kya kaam padh gaya..

acp - ek kaam karta hu message chod deta hu..seen karliya ha usne abb ajae ga wo..

**_flashback over.._**

daya - hum waha se hotel chale gae lekin abhi waha nahi pahuncha..hum mein se kisi ne bhi enjoy nahi kiya..socha gahr jakar maffi manglete ha lekin ghar par tala tha..hume laga vo majji ke ghar mein hoga lekin vo waha bhi nahi tha..fir humne karan ko phone kiya vo waha bhi nahi tha..5 dino se na vo ghar aya na hi usne phone uthaya na beech par tha na kahi or..uska sirf ek message ata tha i am busy..

fir ek din..

**_flasback.._**

cid team enter in beuro and saw abhijeet working in beuro all became happy..

acp - areh abhijeet good morning..

abhi (without seeing ) - morning..

acp - kaha the tum 5 dino se..

abhi - tha kahi zaruri kaam mein busy..

daya - kesa zaruri kaam hume bhi toh batao..

abhi - tha kuch **important** , **secret..**all looked at each other..

abhi - tasha , sachin , freedy mene kuch files e - mail ki ha jara check karna agai..

trio went to check

daya - abhi tum duty jante hona kabhi kabar esa karna padhta ha..

abhi - hmm (he was still concentrating on computer )..

trio - sir agai..

abhi - agai..

abhi deleted the files from his computer and shut it off..and sighted..he open the drawer and gave files to acp

abhi - sir jinn cases ki file rehti thi vo hogai..


	16. ch 16

**_update -_****_2_**

**_plz read previous chapter 15 ..i have updated today_**

* * *

acp - itni jaldi abhi toh time tha..

abhi - aplogo ke pass hai sir mere pass nahi mujhe jana ha kahi

daya - kaha ja rahe hi tum..

voice - abhi...

all turned and saw karan..

karan (to abhi ) - abhi yelo tumhara passport or visa..

abhi took that..

all shock..

daya - tumhe bataya nahi ki tum jaa rahe ho..kaha jaa rahe ho kab loto ge

abhi.- mein apne plans share karne mein dilchaspi nahi rakhta ab..

all downed there head..

acp - abhijeet mazzak maat karo beuro mein koi case aa sakta ha... i am sorry mein permission nahi du ga..

abhi - case beuro mein ae ga acp sahab suspended officer ke pass thodi na ae ga..

daya - abhi tumhara suspension mera promotion sab natak tha abhijeet tum toh serious hi legae..

abhi - oo esi baat hamm

abhi took out the suspension application and tore it all smile but he took out another application and sign it..and gave to acp

acp - yeh kya ha abhijeet..

abhi - mera resignation mein resign kar raha hu..

(all shocked )

daya - abhijeet yeh tum kya..abhi hum jante ha ki u are hurt..

abhi - nahi daya iss baar mein hurt nahi hua iss baar mein toot chuka hu totally broke..

acp - dekho abhijeet mein tumse maffi mangta hu..

abhi - maffi bharne se agar ghaw bhar jate na toh kabke bhar jate..

daya - abhijeet yarr duty...tum samjho na..

abhi - agar yeh duty hoti toh yeh sab plan mujhse bhi bata ja raha sakta tha..i am also the part of cid...

tasha - sir plz esa maat jaiye ..hum apse maffi mangte ha

abhi - oh just shut up yarr..(tasha downed her head ) tum logo ka yeh harwaqt hota ha..pehle bhi giraftar karwaya plan tha , mujhe phasaya plan...areh apni yadash jane ka faiyad mujhse jayada toh app le jate ho..

daya - abhi plz yarr cid parriwar tum ese sab chod ke nahi jaa sakte ...

abhi - pariwaar ka hissa mein tum sab ko manta tha lekin app nahi mante mujhe..

isme bhi meri koi galati nahi ha..

acp - abhijeet hum dcp ke isharo ki kathputliya the samjho zara..

abhi - dcp wahi dcp na jisne apko cid se nikalne ki kya kya koshishe ki lekin app yehi rahe ha..mein janata hu acp sahab ki ek mission tab tak kisi ko sactionate nahi hota jab tak ek officer agree na kar jae...

freedy - sir plz app itni si baat..

abhi - inspector freedy don't talk in between the seniors (freedy felt hurt with this ) tum sab ko itni si baat lag rahi hogi lekin mujhe nahi..areh tum logo jara sochke toh dekho zara agar tumpar tumhare karibi dost jisse tum apna sab kuch mante the apna bhai mante the uske khoon ka ilzam tum par lage..jise tum apne pita ka darja dete usike khoon ka ilzam tum lagae ... yeh sochkar hi tumhari rooh kaam jati ha hogi toh mera socho kya hota hoga..jisper yeh sab beeti hogi..

daya - (tearly ) dekho abhi meri baat suno..

abhi - mujhe kuch nahi suna..meri flight ka time ho raha ha..(to karan ) meri tickets..

karan - tumhara jab kuch iss bag mein hai..

he hug karan..and seprate..

abhi - thanku karan..

and he moved..

daya - abhi ruko plz abhi..

but karan stop..them..

karan - ruk jao daya mein tumhe jane nahi du ga..

daya - yeh kya bakwass kar rahe ho karan bhai ha wo mera mein roku ga usse

karan - yeh bhaigiri tab dikhate jab wo seh raha tha tab shayad zayada better hota...

**_flashback over.._**

daya - usdin ki meri or uski akhri mulakat thi..or ab court mein hoti ha

shreya - vo mere pass agae the..daya sir..london karan bhaiya ne bheja tha mein law student thi toh unhone kafi help ki meri study mein..aplogo ne kafi galat kiya unke sath saza dena banta ha unka

daya - lekin itni badi toh na deta door chale gaya sab kuch chod kar..mera bhi toh sochta ki kya hoga..uske jane ke baad..

shreya - apne socha ki kya hoga unka insab ke baad

**_at night _**

**_at acp home_**

door open..

acp - ab tum yehi raho ge...purvi kal ae gi

acp hold him

abhi (irritated ) - oh plz bus kijiye mein chal sakta hu..app bus room bata dijiye mujhe..

acp pointed the room..upstairs abhi went near room and started pushing the door..

acp - abhijeet ...

abhi - mujhe kuch nahi suna..

he again started applying force..

acp - abhi..tum daya nahi ho..

abhi - oh plz yeh sab mujhe mata boliye samjhe..(pov) abbe khul ja..

acp nodded in dissapointed and came near abhi was trying best to push the door..

acp - mein thoda..

abhi - mein karluga..

acp - mujhe ghar ka darwaza nahi tudhwana..

abhi got confused..acp came near door and pulled..abhi shock..he was mentally trying to push the door not pull..he looked towards acp who was hidding his laugh..

abhi - huh..

abhi went inside and closed the door..he herd acp 's brust out laughing..

abhi made an angry face..

and sat on bed his eyes fall on trio pic..he smile..but his smile dissapear and he tillted the pic..and lied on bed..

**_after sometime_**

**_acp was busy in kitchen _**

acp - abhijeet..ajao bahar dinner karlo...abhi..

but he didn't got any reply..he went near the door..and knock but it was open..he enter and saw abhi sleeping withouts changing like a careless kid

acp - yeh toh ese hi sogaya..(to abhi ) abhi utho pehle dawai le lo ...

abhi (sleepy ) - sone de karan mein thak gaya hu yarr paglo ki tarha bhaga dorhi karke

acp - abhijeet yeh mein hu acp pradyuman..utho jaldi khana khao dawai lekar sona..

abhi got up..

abhi - mujhe kuch nahi khana..

acp - meri cooking itni bhi buri nahi..

abhi - mera maan nahi ha bol diya..

acp (like father ) - bahut ziddi hogaye ho tum jo hua bhool jao samjhe chup chap khana khao..

abhi - wah galti app karo danto bhi app toh mein yaha beth kar pooriya talu..

acp - pooriya maat talna heavy khane se mana kiya tumhe..

abhi - huh..

acp - i need u in 10 minutes on table samjhe..


	17. ch 17

**_update -_****_ 3_**

**_plz read previous chapter 15 , 16 ..i have updated today_**

* * *

on dining table

acp was sitting

mind - wo nahi ae ga..

heart - wo ae ga..

mind - nahe ae ga humse naraz ha vo..

heart - areh tumse kab tak bhage ga..

mind - phir bhi ajj bhi dant diya usse

heart - tera haak banta hai baap jesa ha tu uska..

mind - baap jesa hu baap thodi na hu ..

heart - areh lekin wo tujhe baao manta ha..

mind - wo sabhi rishte khatam karke jaa chuka ha 2 saal pehle..

heart - jo rishte dil ke dhage se bane hote hai na wo kabhi toot te nahi..

his thoughts disturb when room door open he smile abhi came down and sat opposite to him..there was a long table between them..

acp - yaha pass mein betho na..mein konsa kha jauga..itni bhi bhook nahi lagi mujhe

abhi - maan nahi ha jis kaam ke liye aya hu vo kaam karke sone laga hu..

**_on other side_**daya was laughing..

shreya - wah mujhe itni dant padhi or app has rahe ha..

daya - tumne bewakoofi ki isi liye toh has raha hu..wese ab bhi cooking mein esa ha ki fire brigade ko bulana padhe

shreya - nahi ab esa nahi ha.. ab abhijeet sir ne kafi kuch sikha diya ha..

daya - wo cooking bahut acha karta ha mujhe uske hath ke pranthe ab bhi yaad atae ha..

shreya - ek barr yeh case solve hojae..phir khale na..

soon the plated slipped inside..

shreya - yeh kya ha...

daya - kahna ha..

shreya - eww tum esi rukhi roti kha kese lete ho..

daya - yeh jail ha koi 5 star hotel nahi yaha yehi milta ha..

daya was going to take a bite when shreya 's eyes fall on something..

shreya - daya sir apke hath mein yeh bandhne ke nishan kyu ha..

daya looked at him..

daya - vo..bus ese hi hatkadiyo ke nishan ha...

shreya - (pov) hathkadiyo ke nishan kabhi ese nahi hote..

shreya (to daya ) - vese sir app yaha phas kess gae ha..matlab..app exactly hua kya tha..

daya smile..

daya - i am sorry shreya mein yeh karan sirf apne bhai ke sath hi bant sakta hu kyuki vo meri saab bato par vishvass karta ha..plz yeh baat uss tak pahuncha dena

shreya shocked

shreya - m..m.mmatlab ap jante hai mein yaha kyu ai..

daya - janta hu tumhare gale ke locket mein ek mic ha jo record kare ga girne se pehle mene dekh liya tha.

shreya - matlab app

daya - plz uss tak message pahuncha dena ki abhidaya jab dukh mein sath judte hai na toh maut ko bhi marr dedete ha..

shreya - sir app puri baat bata dijiye na...yeh recording unhe hi dena chahti hu

daya - mein yeh sab uske milne par hi batana chahta hu shreya..kyuki ab sirf vo hi hai jo mera vishvass kare ga..

**_on other side_**

purvi (pov ) - abb mein kya karu sur toh mom dad ko samjha de ge lekin kavin ka kya karu wo mujhe thodi der ke liye bhi akela nahi rehne deta...jab park mein mila tabse naraz ha..

**flashback**

kavin - tum bata kar kyu nahi jati...

purvi - kavin excersis ke liye bhi tumhari permission lu kya ab mein

kavin - humare yaha choti si choti baat ke liye aurto ko permission leni padti ha..

purvi - kavin zamana bahut agge badh chuka ha..

kavin - isi liye toh humne ghunghat ko band kiya or tum logo ko bahar nikle diya ..vese woh ladka kon tha ?

purvi - wo wakil ha bhaiya ke case ka..

kavin - tumhare sath kya kar raha tha..

purvi - come on kavin wo excersise kar raha tha..yaha.

kavin - nahi jooth vo tumhare sath bate lar raha tha..

purvi - bus hello hi bola ha usne koi badi baat nahi ki..

kavin - phir bhi...

purvi (naughtly ) - jelous ho rahe ho..

kavin - no way mein in sab chezzo se jelous nahi hota..mein isi liye bol raha hu kyuki humare culture mein parae mardo se door rehna likha khaskar jab shaadi hone wali ho...

purvi (taunt ) - acha toh tum jo ladkiyo se milte ho uska kya..

kavin - they are my friends

purvi - then he is my friend...

kavin - ajj friend kal boy friend or parso pati hoga wo tumhara dekh lena..

purvi - mein essi ladki nahi hu...(mummers ) jab dekho tab shak karte ho..

kavin - because i love u..

purvi looked at him..

kavin - really purvi..

he instantly hold her hand..

kavin - mene sirf tumhe apna sab kuch mana ha mein nahi chahta tum kisi or ke sath ghumo or vo tumhare sath kuch ulta sidha kare ...

purvi - i am sorry kavin mein bhi gussa hogayi..mene tumhara gussa dekha uske piche chupi care nahi..

kavin - ab ek dusre se maffi magli ho toh chale..

purvi smile ...

**_flashback_**

she came out thoughts with a call she looked at id and smile and picked

purvi - mein tumhare bare mein hi soch rahi thi..

kavin - hmm acha suno mein do - charr dino ke liye bahar jaa raha hu kaam ke sinsle mein plz tum kahi or kisi or ke sath..

purvi - nahi ghoomti ok..

kavin - thats like my girl..

soon both kept..

purvi (pov) - i am sorry kavin 6 mahine ke rishte ke liye mein do saal ka rishta nahi thukra sakti..i have to help my brother..

**_on otherside.._**

_a girl was trapped in fired factory..and crying a person was going..from there..._

_girl - hhheeeeellllpppppp..._

_voice - ahhhhhh..._

abhi got up with jerk and hold its head tightly..

abhi - (painly ) oh god phirse nahi...

he was going to stand but fall again the glass also fall from side table..

abhi started breathing heavyly and he sat down with thump on bed holding is head..listning the noise acp enter inside..and shock to see the condition..

acp - abhi.

he went near him..

acp - kya hua tumhe tum thik toh ho na..

abhi - k..k..karan

acp - lekin hua kya hai..

abhi started getting up and started moving..but again falling..acp was trying to stop him..

acp - abhi kaha jaa rahe ho...ho kya raha ha tumhe..

abhi took out the phone and dialled a number.. other side picked...

abhi - mein..mein marr jauga karan...jaldi aa plz m..m..mujhse saha nahi jae ga..plz jaldi as..plz..

and phone got cut..

acp came taking the medicine abhi throw it aside...

acp (angry ) - yeh kya kiya tumne..

abhi (irritated ) - app jao yaha se plz..

acp ( angryily ) - mein kahi nahi jauga..samjhe pehle dawai lo..

abhi - nahi leni mujhe dawai..plz jao yaha se..

soon door bell rang acp ran and open the door..

karan - sir kesa hai vo kaha ha ?

acp - pata nahi karan achanak hi usse sar mein dard hone laga or abhi bhi tadap raha ha..

karan went inside...and came near abhi..

karan - abhi..

abhi (breathing heavly ) - vo ladki chila rahi ha karan..vo madat chahti ha..

karan - phirse wohi sapna..

abhi nodded..

karan took out the injection..and inject in abhi's body..abhi started feeling relax soon he slept with a calm face..


	18. ch 18

**_update -_** **_4_**

**_plz read previous chapter 15 , 16 17 , ..i have updated today_**

* * *

acp - yeh sab kya haia karan..yeh itna violent kyu ho raha tha..

karan - sir darasal abhi ko PTSD ha..

acp - PTSD ?

karan - post traumatic stress disorder..sir usse spne.mein flashbacks ate ha jiske karan usske sar mein kafi tezz dard hota ha..

acp - yeh kabse ha usse..

karan - sir do sal pehle ke andar ek hadsa hua tha abhijeet ek phadi se gira tha uski body par bhi kablfi kharoche thi wo toh acha hua ki jis car ke samne wo gira vo mera dost tha..usne mujhe call kiya or bataya uske baad uss raat ki sabhi bate abhijeet bhool gaya pata nahi kese uske baad se yeh sab shuru ha abhi mere under hi treatment karwa raha ha..

acp - (angrily ) or yeh sab tum abb bata rahe ho

karan - usne batane se mana kiya tha..or app jante ha uski yeh adat ha

acp - (angrily ) uski adat ki toh..mein..

karan - wese uska mind ko thoda relax karna padhe ga insab ke baad..

acp - wo kese kare ..

karan - purvi ki bulakar..matlab dono dost hai na toh thoda sath mein time spend kare ge toh acha rahe ga..

acp - thik hai mein subha bula luga..

karan - thik hai sir mein chalta hu..

he got up and went..

**_next day.._**

a beautiful sun rise

**_in jail.._**

shreyagot up and saw her head was on daya's shoulder..

shreya - opps..

daya jerk with voice

shreya - i..i..i am sorry sir pata nahi kese mein so gayi..

daya smile..its ok..

voice - ae chal uth teri saza puri hui..

shreya looked at daya..

shreya - mein wada karti hu sir next time jab aungi tab abhijeet sir ko lekar augi.

daya - tum dono ka intezzar mein karu ga..

she got up and went

in abhi's room

abhi was sleeping..purvi came angrily looked at him and kept the breakfast plate on side table with a voice..abhi jerk and got up and looked..

purvi (rudely ) - jaldi se ready ho or khalo dawai leni ha..tumhe

abhi - (smilling ) ae hae dannt ke sath - sath care bhi..wese yeh tarika acha tha kyuki agar app pyar se uthati na toh kasam se bistar chodne ka dil na karta..

purvi (fakely smile ) - subha uth te sar hi flart karna sehat ke liye hanikark hota ha..mr. abhijeet

abhi - hum apse flart nahi bus pyar ki kuch batte karte ha

purvi - dekho mujhe or bhi kaam hai samjhe tum chup chap ready ho khana khao dawai lo or sojao phirse samjhe...

abhi - (smile ) or meri bandage ka kya usse kon badle ga..

purvi (fake smiling ) - nokar hai na shaam vo badle ga..

she got up went mummering..khud bistar par let gaya ha pata nahi mere bhai ko kab chudwae ga...

abhi herd that mummer

abhi (pov ) - tumhare sath waqt bitane ke liye mein kuch bhi kar sakta hu purvi phir chahe daya ka case hi lamba kyu na khichwana padhe ..

**_in jail.._**

cell door open hawaldar came..

hawaldar - chal uth teri khatirdari abhi baki ha uth..

and they took daya..

**_in a room.._**

daya was made sat on chair..

man - ajj iske haath rasi se nahi zanjeer se tadpao...

daya (smiling ) - kyu inspector virkram rassi ka baal nikal gaya..

vikram - nahi nahi daya esi baat nahi ha darsal mein thode dino ke liye bahar gaya tha sabke liye tohfa laya tha tumhare liye bhi laya hu ek akhir mere kafi purane dost jo ho tum..(to cops ) zara lao toh wo zanjeere or bandh do zara iske hatho mein..

cops tired daya hand with chain..vikram sat opposite to him with a remort..

virkram - batao daya vo do lashe kaha..

daya - tum har barr ki tarha mera wada jante ho..

virkram press the button daya felt a current ..his wrist was burning..he closed it and jerk but not able to break chain daya control his pain by pressing his lips..

virkram - vo lashe kaha ha..

daya - (in pain ) jo bhi karlo mein nahi batau ga..

vikram press that button for 5 minutes.. daya 's body jerk electric shock..

vikram - batao vijay or unki patni ki lashe kaha ha..

daya - kab - kabhi nahi batau ga ki lashe kaha chupai hai mene..

virkram pressed the button again..

daya - aahhh...

soon his voice stop and he started breathing heavily and was in semconsious..

vikram - lejao isse..or daldo isse iske cell mein khana maat dena ajj isse..

cops took daya..vikram took out a cigratte

and litted up

vikram (to cop ) - tu bata raha tha iska kase reopen hua ha..

cop - yes sir..

vikram - sab vakil toh darr rahe the case se liya kisne yeh..

cop - abhijeet ne..

vikram looked at him..

vikram - abhijeet ? kon hai yeh..

cop - wakil ha sir sunna ha pehle cid officer reh chuka ha..

vikram - acha..

cop - or sir ek or baadi baat vo iss daya ko bhai ha

vikram - (pov) aggar esa ha toh iss pata hoga ki lashe kaha ha..

cop - sir lekin ek baaf ha dono mein lagta nahi ache sambandh ha..

vikram - kyu

cop - sir vo ajj tak usse kabhi milne nahi aya..

vikram - bhai ha lekin milne nahi aya intresting..

**_on abhi's side.._**

abhi - purvi ji mujhe room se bahar jana ha..

purvi - chote sar par hi lagi ha tange nahi tooti samjhe khud khade hokar jao..

abhi - purvi ji just imagine agar mujhe chakar agaya or mein girgaya or apke upar hi..toh..

purvi (irritated ) - hath do apna..

abhi gave hand..

purvi - (confusion ) itne garam hath bukhar toh nahi hai na tumhe

abhi - ap kahe toh vo bhi chadhale ge..

purvi (mummers ) - disgusting..

purvi help abhi to move out and sat on sofa..

**_bell rang.._****_purvi open the door and got happy seeing acp.._**

abhi (pov) - inhe bhi abhi ana tha..

purvi - thank god sir app agae..

acp - kyu kya hua

purvi - kuch nahi sir..vo..mummy ka call aa raha ha mujhe jana hoga..

and she took her bag and went..and left acp confusion..he looked at abhi who was sitting angrily with angry kid face..

acp - tumne isse usse kuch kaha kya..

abhi glare at him..

acp - samjh gaya nahi kaha kuch..


	19. ch 19

popi roy - ha ha ha dear kavi part khatam karne se phel yeh case khatam karna hoga..fir abhivi part lana hoga...puri kahani bus khatam hone hi wali ha

shweta - ab kuch toh bad point lana tha kavin mein toh yeh soch liya

love cid - thanku

eman- i like ur friendly style ese hi bane rakho..and thanks for review

Abhirika world - exam ka chodo di mere abhi khatam nahi hue ha khatam toh 22 ko yeh toh 7 chutiya thi issi liye likh rahi thi abb laga tar exam ha 17 - 22 tak..

gautam 1 - thanku

lucky - thanku..so much for review koshish karugi abhivi lau or

guest - idea acha ha mein purvi ko strong hi dikhau gi

duo jenny - kal ke chapter mein tragedy ha

so get ready for that

gauri20090 - yeh soch kavi ke rishte ko kaha lati ha dekhna..

now enjoy

* * *

**_in acp's home_**

bell rang acp open the door it was shreya..

acp - shreya tum..

shreya - abhijeet sir hai..

acp - janab mooh phoola kar bethe ha..or popcorn kha raha ha

shreya - kyu ..

acp - pata nahi tum andar toh ao..

shreya enter inside and went near abhi..

voice - sir..

voice gain abhi's attention..

abhi - areh shreya tum agai..betho..

acp also came and sat..in between them..

abhi - bolo shreya jis kaam ke liye bheja vo hua..

shreya - nahi sir vo sach batane ko razzi nahi ha..

abhi - kyu...

shreya - wo sirf apko hi sach batana chahte ha..

abhi sighted..

shreya - sir app mil kyu nahi atte app nahi jante vo kitna dard seh rahe ha..

acp - dard kesa dard..

shreya - sir i think unhe torcher kiya jaa raha ha mere according..

acp (shock ) - what tourcher !!

shreya - yes sir unke haath parr nishan the jese kisi ne unnhe banadha hua ha..

acp (to abhi ) - abhi plz usse nikalo.. jaldi case solve karke mein usse tadpte nahi dekh sakta..

but he shock abhi was still enjoying the popcorn..and movie he became angry..and snatches it..

acp - tumhe samjh bhi aa raha ha hum kya keh rahe ha vo problem ha abhi or tum yaha popcorn enjoy kar rahe ho..

abhi got up calmly...

abhi - acp sahab mujhe yeh nahi pata tha ki app itne bewakoof honge..

acp shock..

abhi - abb tak apko samjh jana chahiye ki mein wesa hi kar raha hu jesa apne kiya tha 2 saal pehle..

acp shock...

abhi - jaan basti hai na apme uski toh dekhiye app apni jaan ko tadapte hue..taki appko bhi wo dard mehsoos ho jo mujhe hua tha do saal pehle..

and he went inside..his lefting acp shock...

**_in room_**abhi was siting on bed and thinking..

**_unhe tourcher kiya jaa raha ha.._****_vo apse baat karna chahte ha.._****_unke hath par rassi ke nishan ha.._**abhi took out the phone and dialled..

abhi - hello karan ek kaam ha..

**_next morning _**

**_in jail_**

voice - ahh ahh

the voice disturb other in the cell..

man came near other person and made him sat on the the place..

man 1 - kya baat kay tum thik ho..

man 2 - mei...mein thik hu..p..p..pani..

man 1 ran near the pot filled glass and made the person drank..

man 2 - t..t.tum kon ho..

man 1 - mera naam ankit ha or tum..

man - d.d..daya

ankit - kya hua ha tumhe kya tum thik ho..

daya - ha..

ankit - tumhare mooh se khoon nikal raha ha..

daya - buss ese hi..

ankit saw his hand..

ankit - tumhare hatho se bhi khoon nikal raha ha...kya tumhe tourcher kiya gaya ha..

daya bite his lips..

ankit tore some part of his own dress and tired on his both wrist..

daya - sh..sh..shukriya...

ankit smile..

ankit - tumhe vo itna torcher kyu kar rahe ha..

daya - personal dushmani ha..unki mere sath

ankit - kesi personal dushmani..

daya - college camp se hi..

ankit - toh esse tourcher kare ga kya vo personal dushmani ke liye ..

daya - sirf yehi nahi ha kuch or bhi ha

ankit - kya...

daya - vo mein kisi ko nahi batau ga..

ankit - phir bhi pura nahi toh thoda sa toh bata do vese bhi ab hum dost hai ..

daya looked at him ankit smile and forward his hand..

ankit - hi mein ankit hu part time chor ...

daya ( laugh ) - part time or baki time..

ankit (in flow ) - doctor hu (he bite his tounge )

daya - doctor hokar chori..

ankit - wo kya hai na ajj kal log bahut conssious ha health ke regarding

daya - or isi baat ne tum doctor logo ka dhand band kardiya..or tumhe foot path ka rasta dikha diya..wese ek bata ha mene pehchan liya tha tum doctor ho.

ankit - vo kese..

daya - jesi knot tumne bandhi ha wese humara ek doctor dost karan bhi bandhta ha..

ankit (pov) - karan tujhe abhijeet ne pehle hi bola tha ki mota samjhdar ha pakad le ga lekin mene hi nahi suna..ajj isi liye pachta raha ha tu..

**_in abhi's room_**

purvi enter in the room hold abhi's hand and drag him..

abhi - areh kaha lekar jaa rahi ho tum mujhe..

**_outside.._**

abhi - areh batao toh sahi mujhe khud maun vrat rakhke mujhe konse ashram lekar jaa rahe ho..

purvi pushed him in car

abhi - hey dekho sharif ghar ka bacha hu tum mere sath kuch esa wesa mata karne ki sochna ..or tum janti ho na vakil ko kidnap karne ki saza ha..

purvi - tum apni yeh tote wali chonch band rakho ge..

abhi kept finger on his lips..she sat on driving seat..

and started driving..

abhi - tumhe gaadi chalni ati ha..

purvi - mujhe gaadi chalni atti ha tumhari tarha bail gaadi nahi..

abhi - tum dono bhai behen meri driving ka mazak kyu udate ho..

purvi - tum mere bhai ko itne ache se jaante ho uske dost bhi reh chuke ho toh case kyu nahi ladte usske liye...

abhi - vo mera dost nahi dushman ha..samjhi dost vo hote ha jo fellings ki kadar kare na ki ussi ke karan apko dukh de..

soon purvi stop the car..

abhi - yeh kaha layi ho mujhe..

purvi (fakely ) - yeh na sunhere khet ha..pahadiyo ke sath

abhi - lekin mujhe esa kuch kyu nahi dikh raha

purvi (angrily) - abbe akal ke andhe jab khuli ankho se dikh raha ha ki jungle hai toh puch kyu rahe ho..

abhi - yarr mere kehne ka matlab ha mujhe yaha layi kyu ho..

purvi - (serious ) iss jungle ke beecho beech ek farm house ha jaha se mahabharat shuru hui ha..

abhi - lekin Mahabharata ka yudh toh kurukshetr mein nahi hua tha..

listning this purvi became angry..and glare him abhi gulped his fear..

abhi - sorry

purvi (pov) - pata nahi kis nikaame ke hath mein yeh case chale gaya..

abhi - vese ek baat kahu hume yaha ese nahi ana chahiye tha..iss waqt bina kisi plan ke...

purvi - dekho agar tumhe dar kar ghar jana ha or piche hatna ha toh chale jao mein apne bhaiya ko bachane ke liye kuch bhi karu gi..

she came out from the car and closed the door..


	20. ch 20

guest - thanku

anchal - thanku , welcome , its ok

Abhirika world - thanku for wishes koi baat nahi duo jaldi hi ek hojae ge

abhi's ira - thanku here it is

riya - i am in 11 or ha abhi sir ko thoda toh narazgi dikhana chahiye unhone bhi toh sehen kiya ha

jiya - koi baat nahi mein try karu gi agar na hua toh ek nayi story mein add karu gi

priya - thanku , i love that u found it intresting

shweta - thanku

duo jenny - thanku ankit karan ha lekin

popi roy - bahut bada dhamaka hoga jungle..like jungle mein mangal and check ur pm dear

now enjoy

* * *

purvi started moving abhi also came out from the car and started walking after her..

abhi - purvi listen agge khatra ha maat jau plz..

but purvi ignore and moved continusly.. suddenly someone cover her mouth she was shock and made her stand behind the tree purvi shock to see abhi..who tell her to keep quite and looked..purvi looked at that side and shock there were gaurds..around the house she looked at abhi..

abhi - bolaa tha mene

suddenly his phone started..ringing gaurd got alert..

gaurd - (angrily ) mene kaha tha na phone lana mana ha toh kaun laya phone .

gaurd 2 - humare pass se awaz nahi aa rahi awaz waha se aa rahi ha..pedh ke piche se..

**_abhivi.._****_side.._**.

purvi - tum apna phone silent par kyu nahi rakhte..

abhi - galti hogayi sorry..

purvi - sorry kehna baand karo or bhagao..

abhi - thik ha ..hath do apna..

purvi - kyu ?

abhi - tezz bhagna ha ki nahi...(purvi looked at him ) ese kya dekh rahi ho bachne ke liye bhagg rahe ha..shaadi ke liye nahi..

purvi - just shut up..

voice - vo dekho peedh ke piche..

abhi hold the hand of purvi and started running in deep forest..gaurds were following them..both stop for moment and turned there were no gaurds both started breathing heavily

abhi - ohno..

purvi - kya hua..

abhi - mene galat rasta leliya galti se hum jungle ke beecho beech agae ha..

purvi (shock ) - what..(tensly ) oh god kis idiot ke sath agayi mein yaha..

suddenly they herd roar purvi hug abhi

abhi (irritated ) - tumhe iss samye situation ka advantage uthana ha..

purvi - (angrily ) sanki idiot tum sachme behrahe ho sher ki awaz nahi sunni tum..

abhi - ss...s..sunnina or ab bhi sun rahi ha vo..vo..pass aa raha ha...

purvi - ab kya kare..

abhi - tum pedh par chadh jao..

purvi - mujhe bandar samjh rakha ha kya..

abhi - areh sher pedh par nahi chad sakte isi liye bola ha..samjhi ab ladho nahi chadho..

suddenly lion jump from the bushes..purvi climbed the tree instantly..abhi was left down..he gulped the salaiva..now both jungle lion and cid lion were face to face..

abhi - (tried to talk ) sher ji..m...m..mein khane mein taste nahi hu..

purvi - abhijeet kya bakwass kar rahe ho wo sher ha ..

abhi - abbe yaar baat karke masla yehi khatam kerna chahta hu..

purvi - hey bhagwaan yeh pagal hogaya ha ...abhijeet vo insaan nahi janwaar ha..

abhi ignor her..

abhi - de...dekhiye sher ji agar app mujhe khaa lete ha toh apki izzat mein girawat ae gi..

lion gave a small roar..

purvi (confusingly ) - hai ?

abhi - sher ji sab muhavre ulte padh jae ge

jese sher ke agge ghass rakhna..sherji aa..a..app there non veg agar apne mujhe kha liya toh apki izzat ka faluda hojae ga kyuki app vegetarian hojae ge..actually mein sar se lekar pair tak vegetarian hu..

purvi (pov) - bol toh ese raha raha ha jese sar se lekar pao tak fool patiyo se bhara padha ha..

they got again afraid with lion roar..the lion started coming near abhi..

purvi - abhi jaldi upar ao..

abhi - p..p..purvi mere marne ki khabar ghar pahuncha de na..agar khud bhi bach gai..

purvi - abhi bakwass band karo jaldi upar ajao..

abhi - purvi shreya ko kehna ki meri behen jesi ha..vo..or ha karan ko kehna ki yarr mujhe jalae na kabristan mein dafnae mujhe agg se daar lagta ha..

purvi - tum pagal ho rahe ho..abhi jaldi upar aoo..

lion roar and jump on abhi..

purvi - abhiiiiiiiii..

now lion was above abhi ... and abhi had closed his eyes after sometime felling no pain he open eyes..

abhi - kamal ha isne abhi tak nahi khaya

lion licked him

purvi - lagta ha abhijeet wo tumhe taste kar raha ha..

lion step back..abhi got up..

purvi - lagta ha tum tasty nahi lage

abhi - taste ki baat nahi ha purvi..

he bend down a ruffled lion's hair..

purvi - abhijeet kya kar rahe ho tum ?

abhi - neeche utro purvi yeh hume kuch nahi kare ga..vishvass rakho..

purvi.- got down and looked at them..

abhi - (to lion ) isse milo yeh meri dost ha purvi yeh sher mujhe janata ha (purvi looked at him with confusion ) ek case ke liye hum yaha ae the sher ke shikariyo ko pakdne mene iski jaan bachai thi or case khatam hone par isne meri jaan bachai thi..tabse hum dost ha..

purvi - tumhe kese pata yeh wahi ha..

abhi - iske gale par nishan ha..(to lion ) ab tum jao..

the lion went..soon they herd a firing sound abhivi turned and saw gaurd.

gaurd 1 - ab bachke kaha jao ge..

voice - yeh baat tum socho..

gaurd 1 , abhivi saw team..with acp..

gaurd 1 started laughing..

gaurd 2 - apne ko itna samjhdar samjhta ha kya ki humse agge nikke ..zara piche mudh..

cid team looked all were on gun point..

acp - abhijeet bhago hum dekh le ge inhe..

soon the fight start abhivi ran some gaurds also followed them..suddenly purvi's feet collied and fall..

purvi - ahh..

abhi stop and came near her..

abhi - purvi..

purvi - abhi tum niklo yaha khatra ha..

abhi came near her and checked.

abhi - nahi purvi nikle ge toh sath mein warna yehi mare ge he supported and made her stand..

purvi.- ahhh..

abhi - lagta hai moch ai ha..betho pathar par

he made him sat on stone and checked her feet and tired his handkerchief..as blood was ozzing due to pebble insert..suddenly gun shoot hit abhi's shoulder he fall

purvi.- abhijeet..

abhi - ahhh...

purvi saw gaurd found them and cid team also..

**_on other side.._**

vikram was laughing madly yeh toh bahut achi khabar ha puneet puri cid humare jaal mein faas gayi vo bhi hume kuch nahi karna padha hmmm...ek kaam karo khatir dari karo sab ki or ha zara abhijeet ko special treatment dena . waqt agaya ha sach nikalwane ka..dono ko itna tadpau ga ki jaan ki beekh mange ge...


	21. ch 21

gauri - hope for the same or love hate ka mera bh problem ha samjh nahi aa raha gym wala scene mein kya add karu

riya - thanku

live cid - picture ab baki ha asli criminal

lucky - here it is

priya - here it is thanku for review

DuoJenny - thanku here it is

shweta - wo toh ha abhivi ek honge hi end mein

jiya - fight ki problem nahi ha log bahut zayada ha

missing anchal , abhirika world , emaan , and popi u also and others also kaha ho yarr sab

now enjoy

* * *

**_in a room.._**

cid team with acp and purvi were tired on chair..abhi was tired differently with the chains..on chair..

puneet came with his gang there..

acp (shock ) - inspector puneet tum..

puneet - shock laga na sir yeh soch kar ki mein bhi mila hu ga..

acp glare him..

acp - chup raho samjhe yeh bato ki tumhne abhijeet ko alag kyu bandha ha..

punnet - vo kya haina abhijeet humare dushmaan daya ka khas ha toh khas logo ki mehmanwazzi ache se karni chahiye..

abhi - kya matlab ha tumhara..

puneet - areh relax sirf bijli ke jhatake lagte ha isse..don't worry agar..wese tumhare liye or bhi kuch ha..(to gaurd ) chalu kar..

projector screen on..daya and abhi was shocked to see each other..not only him cid team was also..shock..

abhi (mummers ) - daya..

daya (mummers ) - abhi..

vikram - chauk gae na sab..ab ek or cheez zara dhyan se dekho abhijeet ke pairo mein bhi wo zanjeer ha or hatho mein bhi (daya shock ) or hath mein toh tum jante hi kesa dard hota ha lekin zara socho agar mein up and down dono button daba diye toh tumhare bhai ka kya haal hoga..

**_in jail_**

daya (shouted ) - naahii tum esa kuch nahi karo..

vikram - thik ha hum esa nahi isse bhi bura kare ge agar tumne humare jawab nahi diye ...toh batao lashe kaha ha..

daya - nahi pata

**_abhi side.._**

all shock goon slapped abhi..so hard that his lips started ozzing the blood..

freedy - ae

**_daya side_**

vikram - abhi toh sirf shuruwata hai daya..mooh kholde.

**_waada karo daya insab ke bare mein kisi ko nahi batao ge_**

daya - nahi kholuga..

vikram - puneet..

**_abhi side.._**

puneet - ae chal uth...(to gaurds )panni lao

acp - puneet galat kar rahe ho tum..

puneet - abe chup..(to abhi ) tu chal agge aa..goon brought the water filled..puneet pushed abhi's face in water he was trying his best but punnet was not allowing..

tasha (tearly ) - sir app kuch kijye vo logo abhijeet sir ko tadpa tadpa kar maar dale ge..

acp - tasha mein karna chahta hu lekin mere bhi hath bandh diye gae ha..

**_daya side.._**

daya was having tears seeing his brother

vikram - ab batao ge ki nahi..

daya - baat ko samjho mein nahi baat sakta..

vikram - punnet..sath mein button bhi daba pani ki madat se current ka asar badta ha

daya and cid team shock puneet dipped abhi's face in water..and gaurds press the button..abhi started his hands..

daya (tearly ) - band karo maat satao usse plz vikram mein hath jod raha hu usnsab ko chod do..

vikram - ae nikal panni mein se ..

puneet hold abhi from hairs and throw him on chair..acp and daya closed his eyes..abhi was breathing heavily..blood was ozzing from his wrist..

purvi (tearly ) - kya tum thik ho..

abhi - (breathing heavily ) a..a.. arm par..jo..jo goli l..l..lagi ha us..us..par d..d..dard b...b...badh gaya ha..

purvi (tearly ) - i am sorry abhijeet hum sab mere karan phas gaye..

abhi - g..g.. galti t..t..tumhari n..n..nahi m...m..meri ha..agar u...u..uss time p..p..phone na b..b..bajta or na hi o..o..on hota toh team bhi nahi aati yaha..

puneet - ae bakwass bandh kar samjha..

he came near abhi..and made him stood..

puneet - woh nahi toh tu batae ga ki lashe kaha ha..

abhi - konsi lash..

puneet - bhoolne ki acting kar rahe ho..abhi yeh acting bhi bhool jao ge..

**_on screen.._**

abhi saw vikram pressing the button..

daya - ahhhhhh...abhi shock..

abhi - kyu peeche padho humari jaan ke agar marna ha toh mar do na...

acp - dekho vikram - puneet..abhijeet sachme nahi janta hoga vo toh abhi aya ha..

vikram made daya stand duo were standing face to face on screen..

vikram - ek kaam karte ha puneet dono ko ek sath marte ha..kya pata jisse sach pata ho..vo khud apna mooh khol de..

puneet - sahi kaha .

daya (tearly ) - dekho plz wo wo sachme nahi janta sirf mein janta hu..usse chod do uski koi galti nahi ha..plz..

abhi looked at daya..

vikram didn't herd anything both villan duo hit a wooden piece on both stomach..the wooden piece got broke..puneet started beating abhi with punches and kickes.. vikram also did with daya daya was suffring more as three more people were beating soon both were on chair in semi conssious state...

acp - vikram puneet tum yeh sab kar bach nahi pao ge samjhe adalat tumhe saza de gi..

puneet - adalat tab saza de gi jab unke pass koi pahunche ga tum logo ki toh sirf lashe jae gi yaha se

vikram - puneet plan B kyuki yeh ese nahi batane wale..inhe lagta ha hum mazak kar rahe ha..

puneet - thik ha..

he closed the projector and went outside..

all turned towards abhijeet..

tasha - sir app thik ha..

abhi - ha..mein..mein theek hu pata nahi d...d...daya kesa hoga waha..(he hold his head ) ohno phirse nahi..yeh dard..

acp - salukhe tu kuch toh kar..

salukhe - mein kuch nahi kar sakta boss mein bhi bandha hu..

suddenly he bend on his knee and hold his head..

acp - kya hua abhi sar mein dard ha..

abhi - haa..b..b..bahut zayada..

dr.s - lagta ha tumhare sar par chot ha uspar asar ha..

abhi - n..n..nahi uska dard nahi ha mein darsal subha d.d.dawai lena bhool gaya tha..

acp (shock ) - matlab PTDS ..(abhi downed his head ) kitni baar kaha ha tumhe ki dawai leliya karo..time par lekin nahi..

abhi got up..

dr.s - abhijeet itni moment maat karo..tumhare liye theek nahi ha tumhare hath pair bhi zanjeer se bandhe hue ha...abhi went to his chair took the jacket found a pocket knife..all shocked..he tired his jacket on his waist..

purvi - tumhare pass chaku ha ?

listning this gaurds came inside..

gaurds - pakad lo usse..

abhi (to purvi ) - har jagha chokna achi baat nahi ha...jab sab chup the toh tumhara kya jata..

purvi - i..i..i am sorry again..

puneet came near abhi

puneet - cid officer reh chuke ho issi liye kafi chalaki sujhti ha..

purvi ( pov) - cid officer yeh bhi..

puneet - chalo tum sabko kahi ghuma ke lata hu


	22. ch 22

**_sorry guys mein kal reply du gi abhi mujhe school jana ha as exam ha u enjoy and thanku so so so much jannat for ur log review especially for me.._**

* * *

at the hill top..

gaurds took the team at the top team was shock daya was standing at the end..his hands were tired with rope..his condition was bas blood was ozzing from his hands, mouth , head his face was swell up abhi 's eyes filled with tears daya 's eyes also filled with tears seeing abhi..

daya (tearly ).- abhi..

abhi downed his head and took a deep breath but suddenly he felt a hard blow..on his legs ...he bend down on his knees daya side also did the same both were on ground..

duo.-.ahhhh

acp - abhijeet daya..

duo looked at each other..

vikranm - bolo ab kaha ha vo lashe

abhi - daya agar tum jante ho toh kamse kamse kam mere liye nahi toh apni team ke liye boldo.

daya (tearly ) - abhi mein tere liye sab kuch kar sakta hu apni jaan tak de sakta hu lekin kisi ki di hui kasam nahi todh sakta mujhe maff karde..

suddenly he felt a hard blow on his head...and back and he fall down on ground..all shock..daya was breathing heavily

puneet - tum logo ko nahi toh tumhare iss acp ko zarur pata hoga...

all shockes he started moving towards acp..

voice - ruk jao wahi...puneet mein janta hu lashe kaha lekin acp sir ko kuch maat karna

all shocked it was abhi..

abhi - lekin mein battau ga..

vikram came angrily and hold his mouth ..

vikram - ajj tujhe batana hi hoga samjhe..

he pushed abhi fall on ground..he saw something behind bushes

vikram - (to gaurds ) - iske mooh se sach kya hai nikalwao samjhe

he went near daya and hold from his hair..

vikram - or iske mooh se hum nikalwate ha..

vikram and punnet started beating daya badly and gaurds started beating abhi during this abhi's rope become lose .. acp closed his eyes..all were crying see there two seniors in bad condition soon vikram got tired..

vikram - bus abb bahut hua yeh tamasha..chod do inhe..

vikram throw daya towards end of clif gaurds also got aside from abhi..

daya got stand with shivering steps..abhi's rope were open..daya was still in poor condition if he took a step back he will fall from cliff..abhi took his hand slowly towards mouth vikram took out the gun and shoot towards daya abhi wistled...a lion jump and pushed daya aside..and stand him self all were shocked lion gave a roar..all gaurds got back with fear abhi smile he closed his eyes tightly and ooen to gain power..he got up and went near lion and ruffle his hair and stood

vikram - ae darr kyu rahe ho inke sath - sath iss sher ko bhi maar do..

gaurds pointed at lion

voice - abhijeet pakad isse..

abhi saw a jeep jump it was karan and shreya..karan throw a machine gun..towards abhi abhi hold the gun..and pointed a gaurds..

the jeep came down..the firing started soon some gaurds were on floor..karan , shreya and abhi came together..

abhi - koi bhi apni jagha se nahi hile ga nahi toh iss jungle ka raja hi tumhe maar de ga..smajhe (lion roar all got afraid lefting cid team )

abhi c (to karan ) usse check kar..(to shreya ) jaldi se sabko kholo

shreya went and open the rope of all freedy and pankaj caught vikram and puneet..rest all ran near daya ..

acp - daya kya tum thik ho..?

tasha - daya sir ankhe kholiye..plz..

sachin - dr.karan daya sir

karan - abhijeet daya ki dhakad kafi cum ha usse hospital lekar jao..

abhi - foren isse hospital lekar jao karan jaldi..

karan - abhijeet tumhe bhi..

abhi (shouted ) - karan iska bachna bahut zaruri ha i said just go..

karan and sachin picked..daya..tasha , purvi also went after them acp was also going to move but stop..

acp - salukhe ..

dr.s - hmm

acp - hum abhijeet ka bhool gaye yarr usse bhi chot ayi ha kafi behosh hote hote bacha ha vo..usse bhi sath lekar chalte ha..

dr.s - hmm

**_abhi side.._**

abhi - (to lion ) kisi ne sahi kaha insano se zayada janwar wafa dar hote ha phir chahe wo tum hi kyu na ho...meri jaan bachane ke liye bahut bahut shukriya..ab tum jau..soon the lion left abhi turned his foot twisted he was going to fall when strong arms caught him..and made him stood back

abhi - aplog kya kar rahe ha gaye kyu nahi..

acp - tumhe bhi hospital chalna ha humar sath..

abhi - mein khud chale jauga..he started moving but..he again fall on ground..

abhi - ahh..

shreya - abhijeet sir aram se

acp and dr.s ran near him

acp - bola tha na maat bhago phir gir gaye na..

he supported him..and made him sat on stone

acp - salukhe check kar isse..

abhi - mein thik hu..

acp - ek khich kar du ga ke lagte..

abhi got down shreya hide her smile dr.s started checking abhi..

acp - wese vo konsi lasho ke bare baat kar rahe the..

abhi - pata nahi..

acp (shock ) - what lekin tumne toh kaha ki tumhe pata ha..

abhi - vo mene ese hi bol diya..

dr.s - ese hi bol diya yaa apne acp sahab ko bachane ke liye bola..

abhi - acp sahab ko mein kyu bachane ki koshish karu ga..lagte kya ha app log mere..

dr.s - areh baap jesa hai tumhara

abhi - just shut up..

acp (angrily ) - tamiz se baat karo..

abhi - sorry..

dr.s smile..now he started looking at abhi's wound on feet

dr.s - ss..s..abhi tumhari leg puri khoon se bhar chuki ha dard ho raha kya..

acp.- salukhe esa kar abhi rumal bandh de or isse hospital le chalte ha..

abhi - mein khud chale jauga..

acp - tumhe kisine bolne ko nahi kaha ha or nahi jhagde ne ko smajhe chup raho..

abhi (mummers ) - huh naraz hu manane ki jagha ulta sunn rahe ha..

acp (to shreya ) - shreya gaadi nikalo (to abhi ) or app yaha bethe bethe mujhe bura bhala kehne ki jagha bhagwaan se apne liye prathna kare toh wo acha hoga..

acp started moving..

dr.s - (to abhi ) tum bhi bhehosh hojate tumhara kya jata tumhe bhi utha ke le jate..

abhi - hattt..

and he started moving..

dr.s - bhala ka koi zamna hi nahi raha mene toh free ki advice di thi bus..


	23. ch 23

guys pakka wala promise mein reply 22 ke baad karu gi ya 22 ko hi du gi because of my practicals i am very busy..so so so sorry and all the best abhirika ...hope apke exam bhi ache jae..

all the best jinke exam ha including me ha ha ha ..

now enjoy

* * *

**in hospital**

acp and dr.s came near OT

acp (to tasha ) - kesa ha vo...theek haina vo..

dr.s - pradyuman shant hojao

tasha - doctor ne kaha ha condition stable ha buss thode dino tak kamzori rahe gi kyuki khoon kafi nikal chuka ha..isi liye bed rest bola ha unhe hafye ke liye

abhi and shreya also came..there..

abhi - karan kesa ha vo..theek hai na...

rather then karan acp answer...

acp - wo theek ha abhijeet..(to karan ) karan abhijeet ko waha kafi tezz dard tha iski bhi marahm pati kardo plz

abhi (irritated ) - apse kisi ne baat ki ha..

acp - mene tumhe nahi karan ko order diya ha samjhe

karan - acp sir theek keh rahe ha un gundo ne tumhe bhi kafi mara lagta ha...tum mere sath chalo mein tumhe dawai deeta hu...

abhi - karan mein theek hu (but he saw acp glare and gulped his salavia ) (angrily ) esi galat afwah koi faila raha ha mujhe yaha se le chal plz mein toh chal bhi nahi paunga wheel chair par leja mujhe tu..(in fake pain ) ahh uimaa ...yeh dard..

acp , dr.s and karan (pov) - nautanki kahi ka..

karan was hidding hsi laugh..

abhi - abbe baad mein has lena abhi chal and he started dragging karan..but stop in mid and turned

abhi - shreya mere sath ao..

shreya also started following..

dr.s - boss iss sab ki dekh kar lagta nahi ki abhijeet kahi gaya tha dekho ab bhi darta ha tumse or tumhari izzat karta ha

acp smile..

acp - bus yaar uska yehi sab kafi ha..mere liye..

suddenly acp smile vanish..

dr.s - kya hua ?

acp - yarr insab mein inspector bhi shamil the daya bechare ne jail mein najane kitna dard seh raha hoga..

dr.s - sahi kaha boss

acp - yarr mein usse dubara uss narak mein nahi bhejna chahta..

voice - app jesa chahte ha vesa hi hoga sir..

team looked it was shreya..

shreya - sir iss baat ke liye hi abhijeet sir bulaya ha..unhone ne daya sir ki bail karwane ko kaha ha..

sachin - kya yeh possible ha ?

shreya - ha ho sakta ha kyuki humare pass vo do inspector aa chuke ha jo iss case se jude ha..

all become happy..

purvi - yeh toh bahut achi baat ha..(pov) shukar ha koi toh kaam is gadhe ne acha kiya..

acp - sahi kaha daya yeh baat sunkar kitna khush hojae ga..ki uska bhai uski bail karwa raha ha..

shreya also smile (pov) sahi kaha sir ajj ek bhai ke nate hi wo agge aa rahe ha farz pura kar rahe

voice - sir patient ko hosh agaya ha app mil sakte ha..

all become happy and went inside..

**_in room_**

they saw daya with bandages...they came near him acp sat down near the chair felling someone presence daya open his eyes..and found team he smile.. team also smile..

purvi (tearly ) - app kese ha bhaiya..

daya (smile low tone ) - a..a..abhi..

acp - wo thik ha daya usse kam hi chot ai ha..apna ilaj karwa raha ha karan..se

daya - m..m..mujhe milna ha..

dr.s - areh bhai dhang se bol nahi pa rahe ho..toh chalo ge kese

daya - ph..phirbhi..m...m..mujhe usse milna ha..

acp - ek kaam kari tum yehi raho mein jata hu usse lekar ata hu mm

and he went..

**_abhi side.._**

abhi was lost in his toughts..

karan - kya soch rahe ho ...

abhi - vo lashe karan jo wo sab keh rahe the..

karan - daya janta ha

abhi - hmm lekin bata nahi raha ha..

karan - vo tumhe batana chahta ha abhi..usse ek baar milo

abhi - mujhe kisi se nahi milna..

voice - vo tumse milna chahta ha.

both looked at acp who had just came..

acp - daya tumhe bula raha ha abhijeet usse milo..

abhi - sir usse keh dijiye ki mein aplogo jesa dhokebazz nahi hu jo mamuli se mission ke liye apne app ko mara hua sabit kare samjhe mujhe dusro ki fellings ki kadar ha

acp (tearly ) - kadar usse bhi thi abhijeet tumhari...tum sirf yeh jante ho ki tum par kya beeti ha lekin tum yeh nahi jante ki uss par kya beeti ha...tumne door rehkar sabke liye apne dil mein nafrat bhari toh usne utna hi pyar bhara ha.. jante ho jab tum gae tab isne suscide karne ki koshish ki thi cid ki buliding se kood kar...

karan (shock ) - what...( he looked at abhi who was having an angry mask on face ) uss waqt apne mujhe kyu nahi bata yeh sab..

acp - halat ese nahi the karan..usse mene apne ghar lagaya jaha tum reh rahe the na abhijeet waha daya rehta tha..pura pagal hogaya tha vo samjhe tum jab dekho tasveer se batte karta rehta jiske chakar mein kai baar khana miss kyu..abhijeet can u belive jise tum mota petu hathi bote the usne khana miss kiya..jante ho vo dcp usse nikalne par tula tha..lekin phir bhi sambhal liya humne..(acp joined his hand ) bus kardo apni yeh saza jo plz or nahi seh hoti yeh naraz gi

( receiving no answer acp left )..

karan - abhi mujhe lagta ha tumhe maff kardena chahiye...unhe bahut hogaya yarr buss karna abb..

abhi - mujhe thodi der ke liye akela rehna ha plz..

karan - hope ki tum sahi direction lo..

and he left..

**_in corridor.._**

acp was going purvi came outside both stop seeing each other...

purvi - abhijeet nahi aya..

acp - wo nahi aa raha ha..

purvi - ek baat puchu sir

acp - yehi ki indono ke beech chal kya raha ha..

purvi nodded in yes..

acp - ao betho bata ta hu..

bot sat on bench acp told everything.. purvi shocked

purvi - sir ek baat bolu ajj vo jesa hai na vese lagta nahi ki kabhi wo vesa hoga..

acp - expressions mein mahir ha vo..purvi

purvi (pov) - uska yeh naqab bilkul sahi tha..sabko saza dena sahi tha lekin yeh saza kafi zayda hogayi ha..(to acp ) sir ek kaam kjiye app bhaiya ke pass bethiye mein abhi usse lekar ajau..

acp - thik ha karlo koshish karke dekhlo vo ata ha ki nahi..

purvi - sir agar dono ki dosti itni mazboot hai toh vo ae ge zarur..

acp - (smile ) asha karta hu yehi ho


	24. ch 24

hey guys mein 21st ko 2 update du gi ok now bye...i will reply u tonight at 12 midnight jaldi update du gi

* * *

abhi was losted his thoughts...his thoughts broke when he herd a voice of clearing thoughts..he turned and saw purvi..

purvi - kya mein andar aa sakti hu..

abhi became happy..

abhi - areh purvi aoo na..

he was going to get up

purvi - areh bethe raho bethe raho..

abhi smile..

purvi sat on the stool..

abhi - areh wah ajj apka mood kafi acha lag raha ha

purvi - tum yeh naqab sirf mere samne hi rakhte ho ya sabke samne..

abhi - mein kuch samjha nahi..

purvi kept her hand on his hand suddenly machine started beeping fast showing the rate of heart beat increasing abhi took his hand..back..

purvi - mein tumhare past ke bare mein sab jan chuki hu abhijeet

abhi - oh kisne bataya..

purvi - acp sir..ne

abhi (mummers ) - inke pet mein bhi batt pachti nahi..

purvi smile

purvi - vese unhone galat kiya tumhare sath kisi ki feelings ke sath kehlna acha nahi ha..

abhi - areh yeh baat mujhe nahi unhe samjho..

purvi - lekin kya tum jo kar rahe ho wo sahi ha...abhijeet jitni saza unhe mil chuki ha ab toh bhagwaan bhi keh raha ha ki maff kardo..(abhi looked at her ) tabhi toh wo tumhe dono ko bar bar sath la rahe ha..

plz abhijeet mere liye hi kardo unhoe maff plz

abhi (smile ) - theek.ha kardiya maff apki dosti ke liye

purvi - thik ha ab chalo bhaiya ke pass...

abhi - purvi plz..mein mein uske samne

purvi - areh chalo.na..

she hold his hand abhi smile and allowed her to drag him..

**_in corridor.._**

acp became happy to see purvi bringing abhijeet..

both stop near the room..

purvi - ab jao abhijeet bhaiya andar ha..

abhi - lekin mein baat kya karu ga..

purvi - jab mann mein baat karne ki chahte ho na toh topic dhundne ki zarurat nahi padti

abhi smile purvi pushed him inside

**_inside.._**

abhi entered and saw daya sitting and had a pillow behind him..daya also looked at him..

daya (smile ) - abhi..mujhe pata tha ki tum ao ge

abhi sighted and sat near him..there was silence between them..

daya - abhi baat toh karo na plz..

abhi - senior inspector daya mein yaha sirf sach jana chahta hu..

daya - kya tumne abhi tak maff nahi kiya mujhe..

abhi - maffi karne wala tum logo ne kaam nahi kiya..

daya - thik ha maff mat karna lekin ab chod kar maat jana kahi..plz..mein mar jauga abhi...yeh judai or nahi seh sakta mein..

and he hug abhi tightly..started crying abhi shock to see his condition..his heart beat was increasing

daya - p..p..plz maat jana mujhe chod kar..mein marr jauga plz...mein nahi chahta sab ki tarha tum bhi mujhe chodkar jao

abhi started rubbing daya's hairs..

abhi - t...t..thik ha daya..shant hojao...hmm...

he started felling relax when he see daya in normal condition..

abhi seprated daya..and clean his tears..

daya - sachme kahi nahi jauge na..

abhi - kahi nahi jauga.. (pov) isse hokya gaya ha essa lag raha ha jese isse koi sadma laga ho lekin mere janne ka sadma itna badha...(to daya ) daya agar tum bato ge ki tumhare sath do salo mein kya hua toh mein tumhe chodkar nahi jauga..

daya - (teary ) plz abhi mein bachpan se hi rishte kho chuka hu pehle mummy - papa , phir sir , phir tum bhi mujhe nishi ki tarha chodkar jaa ne lage the

abhi shock to herd this..

abhi - n..nishi ? yeh nishi kon ha..

daya - mein usse bahut pyar karta tha abhijeet lekin vo bhi mujhe chod kar chale gai thi..

abhi - chodkar chale gayi ?

daya - vicky ne maar dala usse..

abhi shocked..

abhi - vicky !! matlab yeh sab tumhe phasana vicky kar raha ha..

daya - ha ussne nishi ko zinda gala dala abhijeet..vo..vo..mere samne hi mari gayi..

abhi - wo lashe kiski ha jiske bare mein wo baat kar rahe the

daya - wo lashe nishi or uske papa ki ha..

suddenly the door open

shreya - sir..(she notice daya has got up ) areh daya sir kese ha app...

daya smile..

shreya - jante ha app hum kitne pareshan hogaye the appki condition dekh kar..

daya smile..

shreya - wese ab app kese ha ?

daya - jab abhijeet mere sath ha toh mein bilkul thik hu shreya mujhe kuch nahi ho sakta..

shreya smile...

abhi (to shreya ) - tum yaha..

shreya - sir formalities ha relatives column par kya likhna ha..

abhi - mera naam likho...(daya smile ) likh do ki bhai hu..

shreya filled that..abhi signed and gave that to shreya back..

abhi - ab mujhe puri baat batao daya

daya - meri or nishi ki mulakat

**_flashback_**

daya was crossing the road lostly..

**_mein jaa raha hu.._****_tumhari himat kesi hu ki meri fellings ke sath khelne ki.._**

suddenly a car came and stop near him daya collied and fall ..

daya - ahh..

voice - oh no..

girl came out and help him..

girl - i am so sorry (to herself ) inhe toh chot agai..inhe hospital lekar chalti hu ...

she supported made him sat on his car and drove away

**_in hospital.._**

doctor team took daya to OT nurse came near the girl started filling the form..another nurse came and gave daya's things..girl saw the name and got shock..

girl - (pov) oh god cid officer takra gaya meri gaadi se..ab tera kya hoga nishi ss yeh sab chod shant hoja or form fill kar..

she started filling

nishi (pov) - oh no relation mein kya likhu wese bhi agar nahi fill kiya toh kahi police case na banjae..she wrote friends in column..and gave back to the nurse...

**_inside.._**

daya open his eyes and found himself in hospital..

voice - how u are felling..

daya saw the doctor..

daya - mujhe yaha kon laya ha..

dr - apko yaha apki dost layi ha..

daya - dost..

dr.(nurse ) - unhe inform kardo..

nurse nodded and went

**_outside.._**

nurse - mam patient ko hosh agaya ha..

nishi - what !! itni jaldi..(nurse got confuse ) i mean wah kya hospital ha hosh agaya achi baat ha..mein..mein ati hu milne..

nurse went..

nishi - hey bhagwaan bacha lena..apni iss aolad ko..


	25. ch 25

**_happy maha shivratri to all may mahadev shower their blessings on u_**

pop roy - sorry lekin dayareya ka bus thoda sa ha

anchal - mene wese try kiya ha

jannat - thanku

abhirika - mein try karu gi

shweta - thanku

eman - ajj 2 update ha

love cid - ab thoda toh dard chahiye tha na

priya - thanku

now here is 1st update..

* * *

nishi enter in..daya saw and her and got confused..dr. came near her..

dr - don't worry stress ke karan behosh hue the rest is ok bus sar par chot ha jo jaldi thik hojae gi..

nishi nodded and he went..there was a deep silence

daya - meri jaan bachane ke liye thanku..

nishi - sorry lekin mujhe apko sorry kehna chahiye..

daya - matlab apko meri jaan bachane mein khushi nahi hui..

nishi - esi baat nahi ha..darasal app jis gaadi se takrae the vo meri hi gaadi thi isi liye..

daya - ohh... sambhale ke chalaya karo gadi

nishi - i..i..am sorry sir..

(the silence again got there )

tdaya - wese tumhara naam kya ha..

nishi - n..n..nishi..

daya - kafi ajib ha naam ..n..n..nishi

nishi - n..n..nishi nahi sirf nishi ha..

daya - oh matlab haklane ki adat ha..tumhe

nishi (irritated ) - nahi sir vo mein bus dar rahi thi..isiliye..

daya - kaam kya karti ho

nishi - reporter ho..

daya (smile)- tu janti ho mein kon hu ?

nishi - cid officer..

daya - sahi samjha or reporter toh vese bhi tanne mar kar cid ko nishana banana chahti ha..

nishi - sir reporter dunniya ko sach batata ha bus humari kisi se personal dushmani nahi hoti..

daya laugh on anger..

daya - acha acha sorry..

**_flashback over_**

daya - tumhe pata ha abhi vo meri kitni achi dost bangayi thi..mein pyar kar betha tha usse..

abhi - lekin tum logo milte kese the time toh hota nahi tha..

daya - crime scenes par she was appointed as crime reporter..mein usse dil ki baat bolna hi jah raha tha ki ek din..

**_flashback.._**daya rang the bell ..door open nishi hug daya..daya shocked she was crying..

Daya - nishi - nishi kya hua..tum ro kyu rahi

Nishi - raghuvander ke admi mere - mere dad ko utha kar legae ha..mene unki party ke khilaf ku..ku..kuch saboot ikathe kiye the or unhe mangne ke liye..vo vo dad ko le gae..

daya - n..n..nishi tum chinta maat karo mein raat tak wada karta hu..

**_flashback over.._**

daya - ussi baat ke liye..mein raghuvander se milne gaya tha..

**_flashback.._**

door open with a great bang raghuvander was listning music and sitting on chair he got up seeing daya..daya came in anger and hold his collar..

daya - bata raghuvander kyu kidnap kiya nishi ke pita ko..

raghuvander - nishi ne meri sari black property ka parda fash kiya ha..isi liye..

daya - bata kaha chupaya ha usse..

raghuvander - batau ga nahi seedha pahunchau ga..he picked the vase but daya hold it and made him safe..daya was going to punch him..

raghuvander - jaa daya pehle warrant lekar aa samjha kya nahi toh tu janat ki mujh par hath uthane ki saza kya hogi..

daya cool down his anger ..

daya - tujhe warrant chahiye na..du ga tujhe tera arrest warrant..

**_flashback over.._**

daya - tab mene warrant ki chod pehle nishi ke dad ko dhundne ka faisla liya..

mujhe kafi raat hogayi thi...mene nishi ko phone karke samjhne ki socha lekin uska phone laga nahi..mujhe tension hone lagi ... mein ghar gaya toh waha esa dekha jese koi toffan aya ho...mene location trace kiya nishi ka..vo kali phadi band padhe palace mein thi wo bhi raghuvender ki property ka hissa tha..

abhi - kali phadi...wo place...agar tum bura na mano toh ek baat puchu..

daya - mene ajj tak koi bura mana ha..

abhi - kya wo palace chota tha..

daya - ha kafi chota tha.

abhi - kya mein uss ladki ki tasveer dekh sakta hu..

daya showed him the pic abhi shocked...his mind started rewinding the past ...

shreya - sir kya hua app thik toh hai na..

abhi - daya agge ki kahani mein bata hu

**_flashback.._**

nishi - vicky tum mujhe yeh kaha le ae..

vicky - tum ghar par ro rahi thi socha tumhara mood thik kardu..

nishi - tum mere liye itna sochte ho wakai mene nahi socha tha ki mujhe koi itna pyar karne wala mile ga..

vicky - nishi agar tum mujhse sacha pyar karti ho toh mujhe..raghuvander ki black properties ke bare mein batao..

nishi - (shock ) raghuvandar ki black properties..

vicky - ha batao na..

nishi - kyu jana ha tumhe..

vicky - mere baap ha vo..

nishi - mein nahi batau gi...

vicky - bata do nishi sirf mujhe taki mein property bech du..or paisa apne hath mein le au..

nishi - mein kabhi nahi batau gi..

vicky - dekho nishi tumhare uss budhe baap ne bhi yehi kaha tha lekin tum janti ho mene kya kiya unke sath mar dala unhe (nishi shock ) or yehi gaad diya..

nishi - kya tumne..

vicky - ha or ab tum bhi ese hi maro gi..

**_flashback over.._**

abhi - usne ussi factor ke sath uss ladki ke sath wo palace bhi jala diya..

dayareya were shock ...

daya - tumhe yeh sab kese pata chala..

abhi - menne spne mein dekha vo palace mein hi kharid raha tha..mere samne hi yeh sab hua..or mein kuch nahi karpaya..

daya / abhi - ek blast hua jisne mujhe door dhakel diya..

both looked at each other with shock..

shreya - matlab abhijeet sir apko tab chot lagi or yeh baat apke brain mein ek jagha set hogayi or sapne ke roop mein bahar agai..

voice - yeh baat tumne hume toh yakin mein dilwa di lekin court ko kese yakin dilwao ge..

trio turn and saw team without purvi..

acp - abhijeet court sabooto par vishvass karti ha..

abhi (taunt ) - oh yeh baat pata hi nahi thi..mujhe shukar ha bata di..

acp - acha kiya na akhir boss jo hu tumhara..

seeing abhijeet face irritated all hide there laughter but couldn-t seeing them laughing abhi hide his smile...daya ..

shreya - hass lijiye sir hasne ka koi tax nahi ha yaha..

abhi glare her..

daya - usse ghoorna band kar sahi bol rahi ha secretory ha lekin tujhse zayada samjhdar ha...

abhi - tu bada uski side le raha ha..

daya - daya sahi ka saath deta ha..

abhi - ha ha kitna sahi ka sath dete ho pata ha mujhe..(pov) in logo ko kabhi maff nahi karu ga..(to daya ) vese vo lashe.kaha ha daya..

daya - wo ussi palace ke garden ki meeti ke neeche chupai ha abhi..

acp - tum hume bata sakte the lasho ke bare mein..

daya - sir agar yeh baat aplogo ko bata deta toh vo vicky kuch bhi khatar nak app logo ke sath kar sakta tha..


	26. ch 26

here is 2nd update plz read previous chapter

* * *

**_in vicky's house.._**

**_in room_**

vicky (pov) - pata nahi puneet or vikram ne kaam kiya bhi ya nahi..

suddenly a man..enter..

man - vicky sahab apse milne koi aya ha..

vicky - mujhse milne kon aya ha ?..

man - ek admi ha leather jacket pehne hue 5 ft..ka..kehta ha apse milna chahta ha..

vicky - andar bula lo..

man - vo neeche hall mein hi ha sahab..

vicky got up and went outside..and saw the person from..up he smile and started getting down..

vicky - oo ho kya baat ha **abhijeet** babu..(abhi turned and vicky had got down )

vicky - lagta ha ajj app rasta bhatak gaye ha..isi liye yaha agae..

(vicky looked at his bandage is )

vicky - lagta ha hospital se bhag kar ae ho kisne ki tumhari yeh halat..

abhi - gaadi takra gayi thi..(vicky smile )

vicky - wese tum yaha kyi ae ho..

abhi - vicky mein janta hu nishi or uske baap ki lash kaha ha..

vicky shocked anf looked at him..

abhi - mein yaha tumse haath milane aya hu..vicky..

vicky looked at him..

abhi - vicky do saal pehle cid ne jo mere sath kiya uska badla lena chahta hu mein unlogo ne mujhe sari kahani batai ha..ki raguvander , reporter nishi or uske baap ko tumne mara ha..

vicky - matlab sach janne ke baad bhi tum taiyar ho..meri madat ke liye..

abhi - ji ha vicky cid se badla lene ke liye mein kisi bhi haad tak jaa sakta hu..phir chahe mere paise hi kyu na doob jae jo mujhe clint se mile ge..

vicky - chalo abhijeet ab hum case mein patners hohigaye ha toh mein hi tumhe paise de du ga..ab khush..

abhi ( smile ) - bahut..

vicky - vese wo lashe kaha ha ?

abhi - lashe palace ke garden mein ha daya ne chupai thi waha pakde jane se pehle..vese tum un lasho ka kya karo ge..

vicky - abhijeet kehte hai na..ki chote se chote saboot se cid pakad leti ha

abhi - vo toh ha..

vicky - vo hi chota saboot mein jadh se mita dena chahta hu..

abhi - kafi samjh dar ho tum..

vicky smile..

abhi - wese chalo is khushi mein ek - ek hojae...(abhi indicated to drink ) .

vicky (smile ) - idea bura nahi ha nayi dosti ki shuruwat party se hi sahi..

both laughed and share high fy..

**_at night.._**door open suddenly lights got on man who enter shock to see the man standing opposite..

acp - abhijeet tum yaha ho mujhe laga tum hospital mein honge..

abhi - vo darsal hospital mein (acp started moving near him ) shreya or karan ha..isi liye meri zarurat nahi padhi

acp smell him..

acp (shock ) - tum pii kar ae ho..

abhi - n..n..nahi toh..

acp (angrily ) - jooth maat bolo..

abhi (irritates) -ha pi kar aya hu mein..(acp shock ) ab nikal dijiye bahar mujhe kar dijiye alag jo mein chahta hu..

acp (angrily ) - jab pata ha iska result kya ho sakta ha to pite hi kyu ho...

abhi - kya karu ab adat bhi toh app logo ki wajha se padhi ha..

acp - toh chod do ab humari wajha se hi..

abhi - mera maan nahi ha..

acp - abhijeet chod do yeh sab bahut bura hoga nahi toh..ab yeh sab tumhare chot par asar kare ge tumhe or dard hoga..

abhi - dard mujhe hoga zakham mere honge isse apko

acp - lekin tumhe dard mein dekh kar hume toh dard hoga na...tum toh humare apne hona..

there was silence between them... abhi sighted and went inside his room and locked..acp sighted took out the phone and dialled..

**_in hospital .._**

shreya was sitting and reading magazine..daya was busy in his thinking only..suddenly phone vibrate..daya looked at shreya who picked the phone..

shreya - hello ...yes sir...no problem ... sir .. good night ..

and she kept the phone

daya - abhijeet ?

shreya - nahi acp sir..

daya - kya kehte ?

shreya - abhijeet sir ajj raat nahi ae ge mein yaha ruku

daya - kyu..

shreya - i think wo phirse pi kar ae honge..

daya - pikar vo pita ha

shreya - jabse apne pilaya ha tabse wo pite ha..

daya ( sighted ) - shreya agar tum jana chahti ho toh jaa sakti ho..

shreya - nahi sir mein yehi thik hu..

daya - areh yaha nurses ha

shreya - koi baat nahi sir..mein yehi rahu gi

**_on other side.._**

purvi was reading book suddenly the door knock

purvi - andar ajao khula ha..

purvi's mother came in..

purvi - maa app

p.m - purvi beta shaadi ki sari rasme pass aa rahi ha lekin tu kab apna saman kharede gi..

purvi - maa mein kharidlu gi..

p.m - tu kal chali jana kavin ke sath..

purvi - maa kavin bahar ha office ke kaam se..

p.m - acha esa hai toh daya ko leja darsal kya hai na dulhan dulhe ke pasand ka pehne toh acha lagta ha or daya ko ladko ki pasand pata hi hogi..

purvi (pov) - agar mene maa ko daya bhaiya ki halat batai toh wo ghabra jae gi..ek kaam karugi abhijeet ko lejau gi..ha yeh better rahe ga..(to p.m ) theek hai maa mein kal jaye aungi..

soon p.m mother went...

purvi - vese kafi raat hogayi ha pura din tension mein thi kavin se baat tak nahi hui us ko ek barr phone kar leti hu

she dialled the phone..kavin picked

kavin - purvi yarr mein kal baat karu ga meri files complete nahi ha i am busy sorry..

and he kept..

purvi - jab dekho kam - kam kabhi meri taraf dhyan hi deta..ek kaam karti hu..abhijeet ko kal ke liye ready hone ke liye..bolu detu hu

purvi called abhi..abhi picked..

abhi (tiredly ) - hello..

purvi - sorry tumhe shayad disturb kardiya..

abhi (happily ) - arreh nahi nahi purvi disturb or tum kabhi nahi

purvi - kal tum free ho..

abhi - purvi tumhare liye toh mein jab marji free hu

purvi - mujhe actually shopping par jana tha..

abhi - ha toh chaliye na chalte ha..

purvi - areh abhijeet abhi nahi kal..jana ha..

abhi - purvi ji apki khatir mein raat ke 3 baje chale jau apke sath..

purvi (taunting ) - tum toh chale jau ge lekin dukan wale tumhe ane nahi de ge..

abhi - purvi ji dukano walo ko bhi ghar se utha le ge..app bus hukum kariye..

purvi - areh nahi abhi nahi kal hi chale ge..

abhi - thik ha mein apko apke room se pick up karne ajauga..

purvi - idiot log ghar se pick up karte ha..

abhi - lekin mein apko bedroom se hi pick up karu ga..

purvi - ek kaam karo ghar maat ana hum bus stop par mile ge..

abhi - kyu ?

purvi - bus esi hi bus stop se pick karlena..

abhi - ok.

purvi - bye good night..

abhi - good night

purvi cut the call and smile..

purvi - pagal kahi ka..


	27. ch 27

shweta - dekhte ha abhijeet kya karta ha

gautam 1 - koi baat nahi mujhe laga tum exam mein busy hog* so nahi kiya

guest - hmm suspense dekhte ha dimag mein kya ata ha

priya - thanku

duo jenney - sorry for that..mene aoke expectation nahi purre kar payi

popi roy - thanku

anchal - shopping ke sath sath kuch masti bhi or romance bhi..

eman - abhi ka plan ha ya kuch yeh toh agge hi pata chale ga till then stay calm

now enjoy guys or ha music ke bina meri zindagi or chapter nahi chalte so jo romance hoga vo plz music ke sath sune..

**now enjoy**

* * *

next day

purvi was standing on bus stand abhi came near her..

purvi - tum ajj bike par..

abhi - ha vo car service ke liye dedi..ab betho..

purvi sat behind..abhi started the bike..

abhi - purvi chalo na pass hi mein bahut acha mela laga ha..

purvi - abhijeet mujhe mela nahi shopping jana ha.

abhi - areh humare pass bahut time ha.. shopping bhi hojae gi

and both went to fair and started enjoying purvi was enjoying fully abhi was paying and enjoying soon both reached near the stall

purvi - wow yeh earings kitne ache ha..

abhi - tumhe ache lage toh lelo..

purvi - mujhe par jache ge..

abhi - areh yeh toh cheezo ko puchna chahiye ki vo appke liye bane ha ki nahi..

purvi - (smile ) tum yeh flarting karna kab chodo ge..

abhi - flarting nahi karta bus dil ki baat zuban par le ata hu...

purvi nodded in dissapoint

purvi (to man ) - bhaiya isse pack kardo..

she took out the purse

abhi - areh tum ruko mein deta hu..

purvi - areh mein de rahi hu na..

abhi - areh yarr meri taraf se dosti ka gift rakhlo...

and he paid..purvi smile..

suddenly abhi eyes fall on shooting point..

abhi - areh purvi chalo tumhe apni thodi cid ka talent dikhata hu..

both came near stall

purvi - cid ka talent..?

abhi - yes mein ek sharp shooter jo hu..

purvi - tum or sharp shooter never..

abhi - tumhe vishvass nahi toh abhi dikhata hu..(to man ) lao gun do..

abhi took the gun..

purvi - ek minute khuli ankho se toh koi bhi marde zara band ankho se maro toh mane..

abhi - acha esa ha..

purvi - ha ruko..

purvi tired his eyes with...hankerchief.. abhi took the gun and shoot..

purvi ( got impress ) - wah..

abhi - ab tum try karo ankh band kar..ke nishana lagao

purvi - abhijeet mein nahi laga sakti..

abhi - kyu

purvi - yeh kaam ladkiyo ke nahi ha..

abhi - agar esa hota na purvi toh jhansi ki rani ki mahatav koi nahi janta..duniya mein..areh ladkiya inkamo mein ladko se zayada saksham ha ab chalo lago..

purvi - areh mujhe nahi ata mein khuli ankho se nahi laga pati toh band se kese laga paugi..

abhi - areh mein hu na tumhare sath..ab chalo..

and he tired her eyes with hankerchief.. and made her stand in position he indicated something to the shopkeeper the man smile and changes the target..purvi shoot..all started clapping..purvi took off the hankerchief and became happy to see the target on point

purvi - yesssss...

she hug abhi tightly..and seprate..the man gave him teddy..as prize...

purvi - thanku so much abhi...(abhi smile ) for this..

abhi - ab chale..

purvi - ha chlao..

soon they went to shopping mall...

**_in shop_**

purvi - abhi yeh red acha ki pink...

abhi - hmm tum red lo acha lag raha ha..

purvi - ok..(to man ) bhaiya isse pack..kardo..

she went to counter for pay and started checking her bag..

purvi - oh no mein apna credit card bhool gayi lagta ha..

abhi - areh isme konsi badi baat ha mere pass ha..

purvi - abhijeet tumne mele mein bhi pay kiya tha..

abhi - areh kuch nahi hota..

purvi - mein kal bank jakar tumahre account mein paise dal du gi..

suddenly abhi phone rang..

abhi (pov) - yeh log kabhi mujhe jeene nahi de

he picked the phone..

abhi - boliye..

acp - jara apne phone par nazar dalne ka kasht de ge..

abhi looked and gulped the saliva..and attached the phone

acp - kitni missed call..

abhi (low tone ) - 15

acp (taunting ) - sunai nahi diya...

abhi - 15

acp - kaha the app

abhi (irritated ) - jaha marji hu apko kya..

acp - court ka message aya ha kal case ha..

abhi - kon sa case..

acp - daya ka case

abhi - toh mein kya karu

acp - tum shayad yeh bhool rahe ho ki case tum ladh rahe ho..

abhi - o ha sorry bhool gaya tha..

acp - hum case jeet jae ge na ?

abhi (irritated) - pata nahi..

voice - abhijeef chalo..

abhi - araha hu..

and he cut the call

**_on other side.._**

acp - kisi ladki ki awaz thi..shayad kahi affair chal raha ha..

**_abhivi side.._**

abhi - mein bike lekar ata hu..

purvi- ok..

abhi went..

soon the rain started..

abhi came with bike..

abhi - chalo ao

purvi - abhi barrish ho rahi ha..ruk jao

abhi - areh kuch nahi hota..betho..

purvi - saman geela ho jae ga..

abhi - bags waterproof ha ab beth jao..

purvi - abhi

abhi - areh kya abhi itna badiya mosam ha enjoy karte ha..

purvi sighted came and sat..

abhi started the bike..soon the rain goes fast..

purvi - abhi barish tezz ho rahi ha

abhi - hoi jane do tum bus ese..he left the hand from stairing and spread..

purvi - abhi pagal ho ky kar rahe ho hath stairing par rakho..

abhi kept..

abhi - ese enjoy kar..

purvi - pagal hogae ho log kya kahe..

abhi - log kahe ki zindagi jii rahe ha..areh ek baar try toh karo ...

purvi - nahi

abhi - acha chalo ankhe band karke enjoy karlo..try toh karo..

purvi closed her eyes and spread her hand a smile came on her face..abhi saw it through mirror and smile..

soon the rain stop ..purvi reached home..

purvi - thanku so much mujhe ajj sachme mazza aya...

abhi - tumhe maza aya toh mujhe khushi mili..

purvi - ab jao tum hospital daya bhaiya se milne jana hoga na..

abhi - hmm...

and he started the bike..and went..purvi went inside..

abhi (pov) - ajj vo bahut khush ha or kal case ki akhri tarikh ha case ke baad mein usse propose kardu ga..lekin kya vo isse seriously le gi...ek kaam karta hu usse ek love letter likh du ga..or kal shaam ko beech par bula kar de du ga..

**_purvi side.._**

purvi enter in room and saw one black anarkali dress on bed she smile..

purvi - areh yeh kya ha..

suddenly her phone rang..she picked ..

purvi - hello..

kavin - purvi jo dress mene rakhi ha vo dal kar bahar ek black car ha usme beth jao..

purvi - kavin yeh sab tum...

kavin - areh ajao na..

**_purvi smile got ready and sat in car._**

on other side..

**_purvi got down from car and looked at the beautiful hotel booked by kavin...there was gaurds on the entrance_**

Ishq Woh Bala Hai

Ishq Woh Bala Hai

Jisko Chhuaa Isne Woh Jala Hai

Dil Se Hota Hai Shuru

Dil Se Hota Hai Shuru

Par Kambakht Sar Pe Chadha Hai

Kabhi Khud Se, Kabhi Khuda Se

Kabhi Zamaane Se Lada Hai

Itna Hua Badnaam Phir Bhi

Har Zubaan Pe Ada Hai

**_she walk to the entrance suddenly flower started showering on her she became happy she recived throw from side she saw kavin standing and throwing flowers on her _**

Ishq Ki.. Saazishein

Ishq Ki.. Baaziyaan

Haara Main Khel Ke

Do Dilon Ka Juaa

**_abhi side.._**

**_abhi sat on table with writing pad he looked at pyrvi pic kept aside_**

abhi - Kyun Tune Meri Fursat Ki

Kyun Dil Mein Itni Harqat Ki

Ishaq Mein Itni Barqat Ki

Ye Tune Kya Kiya..

**_purvi side.._**

**_kavin came from back and removed flowers from her hair.._**

kavin - Phiru Ab Maara Maara Main

Chaand Se Bichhda Taara Main

Dil Se Itna Kyun Haara Main

Ye Tune Kya Kiya..

**_abhi side_**

**_abhi rested his back..and remember there first.._**

Saari Duniya Se Jeet Ke Main Aaya Hoon Idhar

Tere Aage Hi Main Haara Kiya Tune Kya Asar

**_he lied on the table and started writing a litter_**

abhi - Main Dil Ka Raaz Kehta Hoon

Ke Jab Jab Saansein Leta Hoon

Tera Hi Naam Leta Hoon

Ye Tune Kya Kiya

**_purvi side.._**

**_purvi started moving but kavin hold her hand and pulled.._**

Meri Baahon Ko Teri Saanson Ki Jo

Aadatein Lagi Hain Waisi

Jee Leta Hoon Ab Main Thoda Aur

**_he took him to the chair and made her sat on the chair and him_****_self sat opposite.._**

kavin - Meri Dil Ki Ret Pe

Aankhon Ki Jo Pade Parchhai Teri

Pee Leta Hoon Tab Main Thoda Aur

**_abhi side .._**

**_abhi remember when she sat back on his bike and spread her hand to enjoy rain_**

Jaane Kaun Hai Tu Meri

Main Naa Jaanu Ye Magar

Jahaan Jaaun Main Karoon Main Wahaan

Tera Hi Zikar

**_kavin side.._**

**_kavin hold her and kissed..purvi downed her head with shyness_**

Mujhe Tu Raazi Lagti Hai

Jeeti Hui Baazi Lagti Hai

Tabiyat Taazi Lagti Hai

Ye Tune Kya Kiya

kavin - Main Dil Ka Raaz Kehta Hoon

Ke Jab Jab Saansein Leta Hoon

Tera Hi Naam Leta Hoon

Ye Tune Kya Kiya

**_abhi side.._**

**_abhi remember how she use too scold him but he didn't herd her he always looked at her only_**

Dil Karta Hai, Teri Baatein Sunu

Saude Main Adhoore Chunu

Muft Ka Hua Ye Faayda

**_he remember how they enjoy shooting in fair when he asked shopkeeper to keep target there where she is shooting.._**

Kyun Khud Ko Main Barbaad Karoon

Fanaa Hoke Tunhse Miloon

**_after wining that she became happy and hug abhi.._**

Ishq Ka Ajab Hai Qaayda

Teri Raahon Se Jo Guzri Hain Meri Dagar

Main Bhe Aage Badh Gaya Hoon Thoda Hoke Be-Fikar

**_abhi came to present and started writing_**

abhi -Kaho Toh, Kis Se Marzi Loon

Kaho Toh, Kis Ko Arzi Doon

Hansta Ab Thoda Farzi Hoon

Ye Tune Kya Kiya

**_purvi side.._**

**_kavin and purvi started dancing with each other..kavin hold her and pulled towards himself_**

Main Dil Ka Raaz Kehta Hoon

Ke Jab-Jab Saansein Leta Hoon...

**_both looked at eachother..in eyes kavin bent forward to kiss her..._**

Ishq Ki.. Saazishein

Ishq Ki.. Baaziyaan

Haara Main Khel Ke

Do Dilon Ka Juaa

**_but purvi kept her hand on his mouth_**


	28. ch 28

**_guys ajj mein free thi mene do chapter likh diye iss story ke jise mein ajj de rahi hu_**

Abhirika world - mere abhivi jarur ae ge

gautam 1 - thanku

priya - thanku

shweta - thanku

love cid - case toh abhi hi jeete ga or dil bhi

riya - its ok or ha kavin ko mein negative mein nahi rakhu gi ending dekhna

duo jenny - thanku

* * *

purvi - kavin plz i..i..i am not for this..

kavin - kya yarr tumhare mood ke liye itna paisa laga or tum hoki..

purvi - kavin abhi humari shaadi nahi hui..

kavin hold her tightly wrist and pulled...it was hurting

kavin - arreh ho jaegi..lekin ajj toh enjoy karne do..

purvi - kavin plz

purvi pused kavin..kavin fall down..

kavin - whats wrong with you ?

purvi - i..i..i am sorry..

kavin - samjha kahi tumhara chakar kahi or toh nahi chall raha..

purvi - matlab ?

kavin - matlab uss abhijeet or daya ke sath..

purvi shocked..

puvin - kavin abhijeet mera dost ha..or daya mera bhai..

kavin - purvi agar dost koi ladka ho na toh usme limit ke sath rehte ha cross nahi karte..

purvi - mene kab limit cross ki

kavin - usske sath ghoomne ki (purvi shock )

purvi - how did u know this ?

kavin - tumhe kya laga mujhe pata nahi lage ga..purvi tum jaha bhi jao mujhe pata chal jata ha..kyuki tumhari suraksha karne ki likye mere gaurds harwaqt tumhare piche rehte ha..

purvi - kavin agar itni fikar karte hona tum meri toh waqt chala karo mere liye.. samjhe mana ki paisa ha bahut bade businessman ho tum lekin yeh matlab nahi hota ki har jagha gaurds ghoomao mere sath samjhe..

kavin - agar esa hai na toh thik ha ajj se mein hi tumhare sath hounga tumhari saftey ke liye..

purvi ( smile ) - agar esa ha toh mujhe bahut khushi hogi kavin hum dono bahut zayada enjoy kare ge life ko shaadi ke baad bhi

kavin - nahi purvi shaadi se pehle jitna enjoy karna hai na karlo kyuki shaadi ke baad mein tumhe ghar se nikal ne nahi du ga..raani jo banakar rakhna ha

purvi - kavin mein koi pinjre mein band panchi nahi hu samjhi..

kavin - had ha ek toh tumhe raani ki zindagi de ne ja raha hu..or tum ho ki..

purvi - agar raani ki zindagi esi ha toh mujhe nahi chahiye koi rani ki zindagi samjhe kavin..

and she went sat in car..and drove away ..

kavin - had ha itna sab kuch karo tab bhi nakhre..

**_next day.._**

in court..

all were waiting for abhijeet..acp had came supporting daya..

acp - yeh abhijeet reh kaha gaya abhi tak aya kyu nahi..

shreya - vo aa gae..

all saw the direction and saw abhi coming with smiling and enjoying..

daya smile seeing him happy..abhi came near them..

daya - kya baat hai boss ajj bade musku ra rahe ho..

abhi - case ke baad hi batau ga..

voice - sorry everyone mujhe ane mein deri hogayi..

all turned and saw purvi..

shreya - koi baat nahi abhi case shuru nahi hua ha..

purvi smile..

acp - ab chalo sab..andar..

**_in court.._**

acp and team took the seates..daya stood up in the box..abhi started adjusting files..soon vicky enter and went near abhijeet..both shake hand

vicky - kese ho abhijeet

abhi - mein bahut badiya..

vicky - tumhare liye ek good news ha tumhare account mein mene 50 hazar dal diye ha..

abhi - thanku so much vicky ji..

vicky - areh tum humare liye yeh kadam utha rahe ho or mein yeh chota sa gift bhi nahi de sakta..

abhi - so sweet of u vicky ji lekin kya hai na yeh sab toh apna farz nibha raha ha hu insaf dila raha hu..

vicky - asha karta hu ki ese hi harbar humari madat karte raho ge..

abhi - areh agli barr madat lene ke kabil raho ge tab hai na..

vicky - kehna kya chahte ho..

abhi - mera matlab ha iss case ko mein ese nikalu ga ki appko koi kabhi bhi itna shana nahi samjhe ga..

vicky - ok all the best..

**_acp was shock to see the happenings..not only he team and dr.s also.._**

dr.s - boss tere bete ne team badal di..

acp - yarr iske chakar mein kahi daya na hath se chale jae..

purvi (pov) - yeh abhijeet karna kya chahta ha..

**_duo side.._**

daya (shock ) - boss tune paise khae ha..

abhi - bhook lagi toh kha liye..

daya - mein serious hu yarr..

abhi - mein bhi darasal mera account ka kal pet khali hogaya tha..

daya (tearly ) - boss tumhe account pyara ha ki apna bhai..

abhi - abbe oe tere chakar mein mene itne paise barbad kiye ha ki khud bhooka marne ki nobat aa gai ha..yeh account bhi agar khali hogaya toh bank wale band karde ge

daya - theek ha boss dekhili tumhari bhai giri..thik ha mein taiyar hu jail ke liye lekin jate jate ek baat bol du mere bigar jee na seekh lena..

abhi - (taunt ) tu toh esa keh raha ha ki 2 saal mein tujhe yaad karke pankaj udas bangaya..mein tere bina jee sakta hu

daya - (taunting ) bhai sahab agar esa ha toh tum 2 saal mujhe kyu yaad karte the..

abhi looked at him..

daya - shreya ne bataya..

abhi - dekho mera mood nahi ha bakwass sune ka or nahi karne ka mann ha samjhe..

voice - tum dono ladna band karo ge..

both looked acp was glaring soon the judge arrived all took the position back judge sit all sit..

judge - karwai shuru ki jae..

mr.verma stood up

mr.verma - my lord ajj case ki akhri tarikh ha..mere kabil dost ne adalat se kuch waqt manga tha ab mein unse jana chahta hu ki unhone in dino ka sadupyog kiya ya durupyog..

vicky smile

abhi stood up..

abhi - my lord mein iss case ke apradhi keliye mein sirf ek hi baat kahu ga..

apne pair par khud kulhadi mar dena..(he looked at vicky ) kyu haina mr. vicky..

(all shocked vicky also acp , daya and all had now become little happy , confuse )

abhi - mylord mein mr.vicky ko victim box mein bulana chahu ga..or yeh CD chalana chahu ga..jo kal subha ki ha

judge - ijazat ha..

vicky came in the box abhi played the vedio all shocked to see vicky taking out two burned bodies..

vicky - yeh..

abhi - my lord yeh video parso ki ha yeh do lashe reporter nishi or unke father jagdish ki ha..jo isi ne hi vikram or puneet ke sath milkar dabai thi lekin daya ne un lasho ko inse bachane ke liye kahi door daphna diya

all started discussing..

abhi - my lord..yeh mr. jagdish ki postmodern ki reports ha jisme doctors ko ek bullet mili or hairani ki baat yeh ha ki vo bullet match hui toh mr.vicky ke gun se

mr.verma - reports joothi..

abhi - nahi ha mere dost..app chahe abhi test karwale..(to judge ) my lord agli vedio bhi ek shooting rage ki ha jaha daya shooting practice ke liye jata ha or hairani ki baat yeh ha waha se daya ki bullet churai gayi ha..

(all looked at each other )..

judge - order order..

abhi - my lord mein uss admi ko bulana chahu ga..jisne ye kaam kiya ha..

soon the man came..

abhi - bataiye mr. raghu apne yeh kyu kiya

raghu - mujhe mr. vicky ne paise diye the bullet lane ke liye..

abhi (to judge ) - my lord raghuvander par goli daya ne chalai hi nahi thi

mr.verma- agar gun daya ne nahi chalai thi toj crime scene par kya kar rahi thi..

abhi - gumrah karne ke liye dali gayi thi..daya ki gun chori kar waha chodi gayi thi..(to judge ) my lord body par jo goli ke nishan ha vo daya ki chalai hu goli se toda bade ha..or wo ghaw jagdish ji ke ghaw se kafi milte ha..

mr. verma - mr.abhijeet bhala ek beta apne baap ko kyu mare ga..

abhi - property ke liye mr.verma black property thi raghuvander ke pass nishi ko pata tha isske bare mein nishi se pyar ka jhansa kar vicky property ke bare mein information lena chahta tha..leki nishi ne mana kardiya..or phir usske baap or nishi ko mardala..property ka viras bane ke liye vicky ne apne baap ka bhi khoon kardiya.. kya mene theek kaha na mr.vicky..

vicky (angrily ) - abbe tujhe mene jooth bolne ke paise diye the sach bolne ke nahi..

abhi - kaise paise mr.vicky ?

vicky shock..

shreya stood up..

shreya - sir bank se message aya ha apke account mein 50,hazar rupay ae ha..

abhi - what !! (to judge ) my lord 7 saal ki jail mujhe rishwat deni ki koshish ki ha inhone..

vicky (angrily ) - abbe verma tu mooh kya dekh raha ha samjha bata usse.

mr.verma - mein kya karu galti apne ki ha..

(vicky shock )

judge - tamam sabooto or gawaho ko dekhte hue yeh adalt mr.vicky ko rishwat dene ki saza mein 7 saal ki jail or mr. raguvander , jagdish , or nishi ke khoon ke jurm mein fansi ki saza suna ti ha..or mr.daya ko by izzat bari karti ha..

the case is adjourned..


	29. ch 29

**_here is the second update plz read previous chapter 28 for understanding this .._** **_now enjoy_**

* * *

judge stood up and went police came near vicky who was still in shock..

abhi - ek minute vicky ji..

he came near..

abhi - apka bahut bahut shukriya vo kya hai na apne mera account bacha liya vo kya hai na aggar ajj mein paise na dalta na toh account band hojata so thanku ..

vicky - abhijeet tune mujhe toh phasa diya lekin mera ek or bhai ha jo iss dokhe ka badla zarur le ga..

abhi - usse bhi dekhle ge..or tere sath hi dale ge khush..

soon police took vicky..daya hold abhi from behind and satrted tickling him..

abhi - abbe daya chod..abbe chod accha acha sorry

daya - teri himat kese hui mujhe tang karne ki..

abhi started running in court..acp smile and nodded in dissapoint..

daya - rook kaha bhagta ha tu...

abhi jump from one bench to other..and ran outside..

daya - rook..

daya also followed him..

dr.s- wah boss kya dimag paya ha isne..

acp - akhir junior kiska ha..

dr.s - mera or kiska..

acp looked at him..

acp - hatt

acp and team went out..

**_outside the court.._**

purvi came out and saw kavin she ran happily and hug him..

purvi - hey kavin finally hum case jeet gae

kavin - thats were good iss khushi mein yeh dekho..

and he gave an invitation card..

purvi - wow yeh print hogaye..

she open and found beautiful card..

kavin - kesa ha..

purvi - bahut sundar ha..

suddenly purvi's phone beep he saw it was of abhijeet_..meet me at beach.._

kavin - kon ha..

purvi - abhijeet beach par milna chahta ha..

kavin.- matlab akele mein..

purvi - kavin i think tumhara yeh shaak door karna chahiye..chalo mere sath..

both sat in car and drove towards beach..

**_o_****_n beach.._**

abhi was smiling and seeing waves..

voice - abhijeet...

abhi turned and saw KAVI..

abhi - areh purvi..tum agai..

purvi - ha..by the way congratulations tum yeh case jeet gae..

abhi - thanku..

kavin - congratulations..

both kavin and abhi shake hand..

purvi - abhijeet yeh ha mashoor businessman ha kavin mera fiance

abhi got shock but didn't showed..

abhi - f..f..fiance..tumne kabhi bataya nahi..

purvi - moka nahi mila..

abhi - vo actually mene ..

purvi saw a paper in his hand

purvi - tumhare hath mein kya ha..

abhi hide his hand behind..

abhi - kuch nahi bus ese hi..wo mujhe kuch formalities par sign chahiye the isi liye bulaya tha lekin mein galat file le aya tumhe call karna tha but battery down hogayi..sorry..

purvi - its ok kyuki mein tumse hi milna chahte thi..

abhi - mujhse ..

purvi - ha..tumhe invitation dena tha abhijeet..shaadi ka..tum ao ge na toh bahut acha lage ga mujhe..

abhi - i am sorry lekin mein nahi aa paunga

purvi hold his hand..

purvi - plz abhijeet ao na (to kavin ) tum kuch bolo na..

kavin - aa...ha abhijeet ao na tumhari dost ki shaadi ha ao na ..

abhi sighted

abhi (smile ) - theek ha ajau ga..

purvi (to kavin ) - chalo kavin..

and she started dragging him..

abhi - ek minute kavin..mujhe tumse kuch baat karna chahta hu..(to purvi ) mein sirf isse baat karna chahta hu..

purvi - ok

purvi went

abhi took deep breath

abhi - bahut bade businessman ho..

kavin - ha..

abhi - bahut kismat wale bhi ho paisa bhi ha tumhare pass or pyar bhi kismat bahut kam moke deti hai ese..jab jae gi na apne ghar se (indicated purvi ) toh bahut khushiya lekar ae gi tumhare ghar..un khushiyo ko jese paise sambhalte ho na wese sambhalna ..

kavin - kehna kya chahte ho..

abhi - buss ek baat kehna chahta hu..paisa ko apni jagha or pyar ko apni jagha rakhna ...or ha usse khush rakhna..

kavin - koshish karu ga..

kavin started moving..abhi smile..and started moving in opposite direction he took the letter closed his eyes..and took a deep breath and tore the letter..and throw the letter in dustbin and sat in the car took the deep breath and drove off..someone came out from the trees took the letter nd went..

**_on hill top.._**

abhi was sitting on the edge..he took the cell and call

**_acp side_**

acp - hello abhijeet kaha ho abhi tak ghar kyu nahi pahunche..

abhi - apka bahut bahut shukriya sir apne mujhe apne ghar mein rakha lekin ab mein or nahi rukna chahta mein apne ghar chale jauga..

and he cut the call..

acp - isse kya hua ha..

daya was listning this from the room..he sighted..

**_in jungle_**

bike stop daya got down and removed his helmet..

daya - uski location yehi ha..

**_he went inside the forest.._**

daya - abhi kaha ho tum..abhi..

men were hidding behind the trees..

man - abbe yeh toh daya hai na abhijeet ka bhai..

man 2 - sunna ha uss abhijeet ki jan basti ha isme..

man 3 - toh kyu na isse hi boss pakad kar hi lejae boss ke..

man - ha yeh badiya ha..

**_daya side.._**

daya reached at the edge..

daya - yaha bhi nahi ha toh gaya kaha..

suddenly he recived kick from behind and step some bit forward..he turned and saw goons..

daya - kon ho tum or abhijeet kaha ha..

goon - teri maut ha hum or apne dost ko dhund rahe ho toh chalo hum tumhe pahuncha dete ha

he was going to hit when daya hold the stick and twisted his hand..soon the fight started daya was answering very well but suddenly goon from behind hit the log on daya 's head..which was already covered with bandage now the bandage had turned red..on goon hit the log on his chest he fall back from edge he was going to fall down but someone hold his head daya saw up it was abhi...

daya - abhi piche dekh ...

abhi turned and saw a goon was going to hit him but he kicked the person the person fall behind..

goon - in dono mese koi bhi nahi bachna chahiye..

**_duo side.._**

daya - abhi chod de nahi toh tu bhi gire ga..

abhi - nahi daya aggar gire ge toh sath mein or agar zinda nikle toh bhi sath mein..

soon goons came and started seprating duo..holding abhi from back..abhi took out one pocket knife and killed them with hand..after that he used both hands to pull daya and he got success duo got success..

goon - dono ko mardo..or yehi gad do..

daya was going to fall down when abhi hold him..

abhi - tum theek nahi ho daya..tum car mein jao..

daya - nahi abhi tum tum akele nahi sambhal paoge..

abhi - mene nahi pee ha daya ..ajj mein sambhal luga..

(daya looked at him )

abhi - mana ki cid se door raha lekin ladhna nahi bhoola hu...

daya sat in the car..soon the fight started .abhi was throwing everyone down from edge..

soon all were in the valley..he went and sat on driving seat..there was silent in car..

abhi - kyu ae the yaha ?

daya - tumhe dhundne

abhi - kyu ?

daya - dar tha ki kahi tum phirse door na hojao...

abhi laughed..

abhi - bhaggu ga bhi toh bhi tum logo ke pass hi ghumakar au ga..isi liye ghoomna chod diya..

abhi stop the car..

abhi - chalo mere sath..

daya - yeh kaha le ae..

abhi - karan ka ghar ha..

daya - kyu..

abhi (taunting ) - yeh jo app apni mang mein sindur (indicating blood flowing ) bhar wake lae hai na usse chutkara pana ha ki nahi..

daya (irritated ) - theek ha theek ha ab chalo andar..


	30. ch 30

abhirika - ajae ge dono pass tension maat lo i will give a happy ending

love cid - abhi bahut kuch baki ha

anchal - don't worry abhijeet sir ko kahi jane nahi de ge hum..ha ha ha

popi roy - dil tuta ha toh phir judhe ga..

guest - thanku for the praise dear guest

priya - thanku for praise priya

duo jenny - mujhe acha laga ki apko pasand aya isi liye mene wo fighting scene likha

eman - your welcom and thanks for praise

riya - thanku riya

shweta - jesa tum kaho next time esa nahi hoga..i promise

gautam 1 - thanku for praise gautam

**_guys plz review my new story love and magic..vo story abhivi thoda dayareya ha.._****_now enjoy_**

* * *

bell rang..

karan - kya yarr raat ke barha baje bhi koi sone nahi deta..

he open the door and saw duo with sleepy eyes..

karan - kya yarr raat ko bhi chain nahi..kyu ae ho...

abhi - karan yarr iske sar par firse war hua ha toh dekhle zara..

voice - kya phirse..

all turned and saw shreya..

shreya - daya sir app theek toh hai na..appko lagi toh nahi...mein ambulance bualu ... dr.ko phone karo..

abhi - shreya shant tum yeh bhool rahi ho ki karan bhi dr. ha..

shreya - areha yeh bhi toh dr. ha yaha..

karan - excuse me yaha sirf mein hi dr. hu..

abhi - yarr tum log ladhna band karo ge or isse dekho ge..

karan - mein karta hu..

and he checked..

shreya - yeh sab hua kese..

abhi told everything..

shreya - kon honge wo..

abhi - pata nahi..

karan - tu waha kyu gaya tha daya..

daya - mein abhi ko dhundne gaya tha..uski phone ki location trace karne ki..

karan (to abhi ) - tum waha kya kar rahe the..ghar par kyu nahi gae..

abhi - wo bus mann nahi tha..ghar jane..ka..

daya - kyu kya hua ?

abhi - kuch nahi bus ese hi maan kar raha tha akele khuli hawa mein betha tha..

voice - daya..

all turned and saw acp who was shock he ran near daya..

acp - daya kya hua yeh kisne kiya yeh sab..

daya - Sir wo phadi par gundo ne hamla kardiya..

acp - tum phadi par kyu gae the..

daya - vo mein vo..

karan - abhijeet dhundne gae the sir yeh mahashya..

acp (to abhi ) - ir tum kaha gae the..

shreya (taunting ) - sir humare sir ko hawa khane ki adat ha..

acp (to abhi ) - hawa khane gae the ghar par khana deta nahi tha kya mein ya..mere khane se behtar hawa ka taste acha ha..

karan - bolo abhi kya acp sir acha khana nahi banate..

abhi - ha..

acp.- what..

abhi - mera matlab ha nahi..

daya - matlab sir acha khana nahi khana nahi banate..

abhi - hey bhagwaan mein keh raha hu ki acp sir acha khana banate ha ..

acp - toh hawa kyu kha rahe the..

abhi - bus ese hi..

acp - thik ha (to duo ) chalo ghar chalo mere ..

abhi - sir mein..

acp - mujhe kuch nahi suunna chup chap meri gaadi bahar khadi ha mein lekar ata hu..tum dono mere sath chaloge..

acp went..

abhi (irritated ) - najane kisne bula liya inhe..

shreya - mene..

abhi glare him but got alert with the horn voice..

daya - abb usse akhe dikhana band karo kyuki yeh ankhe tumhe dikhne wali ha ab..agar time par na pahunche sir ke pass..

soon trio..went

**_in acp's home.._**

abhi directly went to his room with irritated face..

acp - lagta hi nahi ki esa bacha cid ka senior inspector reh chuka jisse ajj bhi log kampte ha..

daya - (laughing ) log kya cid ka acp bhi kampta ha..

acp (in flow ) - ha..(but he came to knew what he spoke hi glare him daya stop laughing

acp- chup chap apne room mein jao or aram karo..

daya - j..j..jata hu..

and he went..

**_inside the room.._**

daya locked the door and attached his back with door..he took a deep breath..

daya - mein janta hu abhi tum waha kyu the..

he took out the letter from the pocket..

and lost into flash back..

**_flashback.._**

daya - air mein abhijeet ke sath auga..

acp - lekin wo kaha..

daya - sir pakka wahi hoga jaha mera intezzar karta ha..

and he ran..

**_in cab._**

daya eyes fall on abhi and kavi ..

daya - gaadi roko..

cab driver stop daya got down and paid..he was going to move when he looked abhi started walking back he tore the letter daya hide behind the tree abhi throw the letter in dustbin and picked ..

**_flashback over.._**

daya - toh wo khushnasib or koi nahi balki meri behen ha..abhijeet tumne mere liye bahut kuch kiya ha or bahut maiyne bhi rakhte go mere liye akhir mere bhai jo..ho..isi liye mein tumse waad nahi karta lekin ha koshish zarur kahu ga purvi ko tumhari feelings batane ki kya pata wo tumhare pass khud ajae..

**_in abhi's room.._**

abhi was looking outside the window..

abhi - iss baat ka dukh toh rahe ga ki mein tumhare sath nahi hau ga lekin khushi bhi hogi ki tum ek ache sanskari ameer ghar mein jaa rahi ho..(he smile ) mere wishes humesha tumhare sath thi , ha or rahe gi..

he went to flashback of his letter in which he wrote..

**_in letter.._**

hey purvi pata nahi mein isme jo kuch bhi likh raha hu wo sahi ha ki nahi..actually mein tumse kafi mahino se kehna chahta tha ki i love u..ha bahut jaldi keh raha hu lekin kya karu jab tumhe pehli barr air port par dekha tha tabse pyar hogaya ..lekin kya karu tum mujhse nafrat karti thi socha ki pehle tumhe bhi iss jaal mein phasa au phir kahu so mein aaj kehta hu ki i love u..agar tumhe mera pyar kabool hai toh ek bar mujhse milne ghar par ajana..

**_next morning.._**

purvi started laughing daya was shock..

purvi - dekha bhaiya yeh abhijeet tedha ka tedha hi rahe ga...esa mazak teedha admi hi kar sakta ha..

daya - wo tumse sachme pyar karta ha purvi..

purvi - bhaiya vo mazak karta ha har bar jab dekho flarting chalu rehti ha...

daya - purvi wishvas karo he loves u..

purvi - bhaiya humsirf dost ha ache or vo bhi yehi manta ha..yeh khat usne mujhe satane ke liye hi likha hoga..

daya - or agar usne yeh sach dil se likha toh ..

purvi - tab bhi kuch nahi ho sakti because i didn't love him..i love kavin..

daya ( smile ) - purvi tum meri behen ho jis kaam mein tumhe khushi ha vo kaam mujhe manzoor ha agar tumhe lagta ha kavin toh kavin hi sahi mein tumhe force nahi karu ga..

he got up

daya - ab mein chalta hu..

purvi - thodi der ruk jaiye na..

daya -.nahi mene kisi ko bataya nahi ki mein yaha hu..

purvi - theek ha ab chale jaiye..lekin plz kal time par ajana shaadi..ha..meri..

daya smile..

daya - all the best for ur new journey..

and he went..


	31. ch 31

purvi dialled the phone..

kavin - hello..

purvi - hey kavin ...kya kar rahe ho..

kavin - office mein beth kar mein kya kar rahu ga..

purvi - tum office mein ho ?..kal humari shaadi ha kuch toh dhyan do

kavin - purvi plz kaam ka pressure ha.. vese tumne phone kyu kiya..

purvi - mein soch rahi thi ki ek dance prepare kare kyu tumhara kya kehna ha..

kavin - purvi yeh faltu kaam mujhse nahi hote..

purvi - agar tumse nahi hote na toh maat karo..mein khud hi prepare karlu gi..

and she cut the call

purvi (pov) - bol toh diya lekin kisi ki toh madat leni hogi ... daya bhai..nahi unke chote lagi ha..abhijeet ha usse karti hu..

(she dialled )

abhi - hello

purvi - hi abhijeet kya tum free ho..

abhi - purvi mene tumse kitni baar kaha ki tumhare liye har waqt free hu bolo kya baat ha

purvi.- wo darasal mein soch rahi thi ki kavin ke sath ek dance prepare karu lekin vo nahi aa raha kaam mein fasa ha kya tum..

abhi -.mein ajau ga..

purvi -.wo toh pata ha lekin plz pipe par chadh kar ana..

abhi -.pipe se ?

purvi - ha vo parents thoda

abhi - i understand

purvi - thik ha jaldi ao..

**_both cut soon he was on terrace.._****_on terrace_**purvi - kitni der laga di..

abhi - sorry thoda traffic mein phas gaya..

purvi - yeh sab chodo tumhe dance ata ha..

abhi - ata ha..lekin tumse badiya nahi..

purvi - thoda bahut toh ata ha wo hi enough ha..purvi put the music system..but it was not working..

purvi (irritated ) - kya yarr sara mood kharab kardiya..

abhi - wese mein gaa leta hu..

purvi - mujhe romantic gana chahiye comedy nahi..

abhi - mein tumhare liye romantic bhi gaa sakta hu..

purvi looked at him..abhi bend down forwarded his hand..

abhi - Pal, Do Pal, Ki Hi Kyun Hai Zindagi

Iss, Pyar, Ko Hai Sadiyaan Kaafi Nahi

**_purvi gave his hand abhi got up holding her hand.._**

Toh Khuda Se Maang Lun

Mohalat Main Ik Nayi

Rehna Hai Bas Yahaa

**_abhi pulled her she put her one hand on his shoulder abhi kept his hand on her waist_**

Ab Door Tujhse Jaana Nahi

Jo Tu Mera Humdard Hai

Jo Tu Mera Humdard Hai

Suhaana Har Dard Hai

Jo Tu Mera Humdard Hai

**_purvi was smilling and looking it into his eyes._**

Teri Muskurahatein Hain Taaqat Meri

Mujhko Inhi Se Ummeed Mili

Chaahe Kare Koi Sitam Ye Jahaan

Inme Hi Hai Sadaa Hifaazat Meri

Zindagani Badi Khoobsurat Hui

Jannat Ab Aur Kya Hogi Kahin

Jo Tu Mera Humdard Hai

Jo Tu Mera Humdard Hai

Suhaana Har Dard Hai

Jo Tu Mera Humdard Hai

**_she remember how abhi was looking her from the side view mirror of bike..how he took her to fair.._**

Teri Dhadkano Se Hai Zindagi Meri

Khwahishein Teri Ab Duaaein Meri

Kitna Anokha Bandhan Hai Ye

Teri Meri Jaan Jo Ek Hui

Lotunga Yahaan Tere Paas Main Haan

Waada Hai Mera Mar Bhi Jaaun Kahin

Jo Tu Mera Humdard Hai

O Tu Mera Humdard Hai

Suhaana Har Dard Hai

Jo Tu Mera Humdard Hai

**_she remember about his fellings of letter.._**

Hmmm..Humdard Hai

Hmmm..Humdard Hai

Hmmm..Humdard Hai

Hmmm..Humdard Hai...

**_she came out from thoughts when abhi left her hand..she was seeing abhi's expression who was standing with shock.._****_she turned and shock to see her brother rishi..whit stick_**rishi - (angrily ) aee door reh meri behen se samjha..

purvi - rishi yeh

rishi - di app hato mein isse bhagat hu..

abhi - rishi apni behen ki baat toh suno..

rishi - tujhe kya ha chor kahi ke di ko hipnotize karke chori kare ga..ruk teri toh..

and he started running after him..

purvi - rishi ruki rishi..

to save himself abhi jump from terrace and fall on ground..

abhi - ahh

abhi hold his arm..

abhi - abbe saale..

purvi - abhi mind ur language..

abhi - abbe mera hath toot gaya tumhe language ki padhi ha..

rishi - abhi toh hath todha abhi teri sari hadiya bakki ha ruk..

abhi - nahi..

rishi was going to jump down..when purvi hold him from waist..

purvi - rishi nahi..

rishi - di chodo mujhe..

purvi - rishi shant hojao (to abhi ) tum kya yeh program enjoy kar rahe ho bhago yaha se..

abhi - ok..

abhi got up and ran away..

rishi - bhag gaya darpok didi apko rokna nahi chahiye..tha..

purvi - rishi vo chor nahi tha mera dost tha abhijeet..

rishi - di esi shakal wale bhi apke dost hote ha..

purvi - (angrily )hey wo tumse zayada handsome ha..smajhe

rishi - apko badha pyar aa raha ha kahi koi chakar..

purvi - du ek keech kar rishi ran..away..

purvi lost in thinking..

**_apko bada pyar aa raha ha.._****_he loves you.._****_tumhare liye kuch bhi.._****_sacha pyar karta ha vo tumse_****_i love u_**

purvi shake her head..

purvi - yeh sab mazak ha purvi sirf kavin ki taraf dhyan de..

**_next day.._**

purvi was getting ready in the room ..and shreya was helping her..

purvi - shreya mein zara washroom hokar ai..

shreya - ok jaldi ana

purvi gave a small smile..

she got up and went..inside

**_inside.._**

she closed the door and turned her eyes fall on a slip..on mirrior..a slip was stick there..

**_chup chap abhijeet ko humare pass bhejo nahi toh kavin ko jaan se marde ge.._**

purvi shock

**_outside.._**

door open shreya looked purvi came out

purvi - shreya kya tum plz kavin ko dekhao..wo room mein hai na..

shreya - lekin baat kya ha tum tension mein kyu ho..

purvi - shreya plz baate baad mein karna pehle jao.

shreya - ok ..

and she went outside running..

purvi (tensly ) - pata nahi kavin kaha hoga..or iss note se mein abhijeet ko bhi khatre mein nahi daal sakti ..

**_in corridor.._**

daya - shaadi kafi bade palace mein ho rahi ha..

abhi - hmm

daya - kya hua tum khush nahi ho..

abhi - nahi mein khush hu..ki meri dost ko intna badiya ghar mile ga..

daya - tumhe jooth nahi bolna atta ..

abhi - mein sach keh raha hu..

daya - sach mein janta hu mujhse chupane ki zarurat nahi ha..

abhi looked at him..

suddenly shreya collied with daya but before she fall daya hold her both had a cute eyelock...

abhi - abbe daya chod usse gir jae gi vo..daya ... daya (he wave hand in front of his eyes both care out from eye lock and took position back )

shreya - thanku..

daya - kya baat ha tum itni tension mein kaha jaa rahi ho..

shreya - kavin ko dekhne ..

abhi - kavin ko ?

shreya - ha washroom se bahar akar purvi tension mein mili or bola ki kavin ko dekh kar au..ok guys mein chalti hu..

and she move..

abhi - purvi tension mein kyu aggae achanak..

daya - boss kuch toh gadbad ha..

abhi - chalo phir..

**_purvi room.._**

purvi was sitting tensly in bridal dress..she herd a door knock..

purvi - ajjao..

duo enter inside..abhi looked purvi in bridal dress purvi also looked him in shrwani..

daya - kya baat ha purvi..

purvi - kya baat ?

daya - ha tum itni tension mein ho..

purvi - t..t..tension mein n.

n..nahi toh..

abhi saw a note on bed..and picked suddenly shreya enter..

shreya -.kavin room mein nahi ha..

purvi (shock ).- matlab..

daya - yaha kya ho raha ha koi mujhe batae ga..

abhi - kavin ko kisi ne pakad liya ha..daya

trio looked at him..

abhi - or badle mein mujhe apne pass chahta ha..

daya - oh no ab kya kare..

abhi - mein jauga uss ke pass...

all shocked..

daya - pagal abhijeet unhone ek admi ko churaya ha cid ke naak ke neeche se najane wo kitne shaatir honge..

purvi (tearly ) - kavin ko bachalo abhi plz..lekin apne app binna nukasan pauchae..

abhi (smile ) - purvi tum chinta maat karo..kavin tumhare pass hoga...tum uske sath hi phere lo gi jise payar karti ho yeh ek dost wada ha tumse..

to dayareya

abhi - daya foren acp sir or team ko yaha bulao..

daya nodded and went..

**_soon team came abhi told everything..all started thinking suddenly abhiheet phone rang he picked.._**

abhi - hello..

voice - kese ho advocate babu..

abhi became alert..he kept the phone on speaker..

abhi - kon ho tum ?

voice - ravi vicky ka bhai..

abhi - oh toh tu ha..abbe himaat hai toh mujhe utha ta..kavin ko kyu pakda

ravi - areh abhijeet ji ap toh khama kha naraz hogaye hume laga apko yeh sunkar khushi hogayi...kyuki app bhi toh purvi se pyar karte ha..(all shocked to herd this )..

abhi - tumhe yeh kese pata laga..

ravi - jabse mere bhai ko phasaya ha tabse mere admi ne tere picha karna shuru kardiya..

abhi - chahta kya ha tu..

ravi - dekh abhijeet jo tera vo letter tha na vo daya ne purvi ko diya tha (abhi looked at daya ) lekin purvi ne vo letter phad kar phenk diya..phirse..(purvi down her head abhi closed his eyes and down the head )

abhi - kehna kya chahte ho

ravi - ek deal karte ha..tu kavin ko yehi rehne de vese bhi bada businessman ha paisa hum vasool karle ge isse or khud tu purvi se shaadi kar or apni patni bana..jo chahe vo kar..

(purvi looked towards abhi )..

abhi - mein esa kuch bhi nahi karu ga..samjhe..

ravi - lagta ha tera pyar sachme mazzak ha

abhi - mazzak nahi mein sachme pyar karta hu..usse...(purvi shocked ) leki pyar se peble meri duty ha nirdosh ko bachana samjhe an mujhe kavin wapiss chahiye bus

ravi - toh theek ha ajao humare adde mein or lejao isse..

and he cut the call..

there was silence for few minutes..

abhi - mein jaa raha hu..

acp - abhijeet tum theek toh hona unke pass tum akele jao ge..tumhari jaan ko katra ho sakta ha nahi abhijeet mein allow nahi karuga..

abhi - sir plz mujhe akele hi jana hoga...

acp - abhijeet hum sab koi plan banate hai na..

abhi - sir itna time nahi ha..humare pass..

acp (angry ) - tum akele nahi jaoge thats an order samjhe tumhe apni jaan ki parwah nahi ha lekin mujhe or hum sab ko samjhe...

purvi looked at abhi with teary eyes..abhi also saw that and sighted..

abhi - i am sorry sir mein apke orders denny karta hu..jauga toh mein akela hi jauga..or kavin ko lekar au ga..

purvi hug abhi...

purvi (tearly ) - thanku so much abhijeet..

abhi - shuuu ajjke din tumhare ankho se assu nahi ache lagte tum muskurati hui hi achi lagti ho..

and he went..

acp - tum sab guest ko sambhalo..daya shreya kavin ka room check karo

soon all went only purvi was left

purvi sat down on the bed and started crying..she remember

**_tumhare ankho se assu nahi ache lagte.._**

she cleared her tears..she was shock this time she was remembering him..

**_abhi side.._**

abhi - mujhe yaha se dhyan se nikalna hoga..

he looked at goons they were covring there face..and were in vest..he think something took out his and tired around his face..and removed his sherwani..

and went inside..

a goon was standing behind the pillar one hand came and drang him back from the pillar..abhi came into his place...abhi came near another goon

goon - abbey apni jagha khadna..

but soon his voice was choked as abhi had hold his neck..

abhi - tere boss ne machar pale ha..

and he hit him on the pillar..

**_kavin side_**

ravi started laughing..

kavin - mene kya bigada ha tumhara..

ravi - bigada tumne nahi uss abhijeet or purvi ne bigada ha..sab kuch..

kavin - toh mujhe kyu pakda ha..

ravi - kyuki tum purvi ke pati or abhijeet purvi se pyar karta ha agar tum mar gae toh sara shaak abhijeet par jae ga..wese dekho itna time hogaya lekin abhijeet babu nahi ae lagta ha purvi se shaadi karne ke liye wo taiyar..or vese bhi tum lagte kya ho uske jo vo tumhe bachane ae..usske liye toh sab kuch purvi ha..

voice - dost lagta ha yeh mera..samjhe..

both turned and saw a person with handkerchief..he removed kavin was shocked he was abhijeet..

ravi - oh toh tu yaha pahunch hi gaya..(to goons ) mardalo isse

abhi took out the gun and shoot before they came near him..soon all were on floor..

**_purvi side.._**

soon team come back..

tasha - sir log kavin ko bula rahe ha..

shreya - room mein kuch nahi mila..

then they herd..

voice - muhurat nikla jaa raha ha vaar ko bulaiye..

all shocked..

acp - daya mandap mein betho..

all shocked..

daya - sir bhai hu purvi ka dulha nahi..

acp - daya abhijeet ne bola ha ki phero tak kavin le ae ga..

daya - sir agar late hogaya wo..

shreya - abhijeet sir par vishvass ha agar unhone kasam di ha toh puri zarur kare ge..

**_abhi side_**

ravi - sabke sab nikame nikle..

abhi came near ravi..

abhi - ab teri bari tujhe tere bhai ke pass direct pahunchata hu..

and soon the fight started abhi won that fight..he went near kavin and freed up from..ropes..

abhi (smile ) - chalo kavin shaadi ka waqt hogaya ha..

**_both went in car_**

**_in car_**

there was silent in car..

kavin - ek batao kya tum purvi se ab bhi pyar karte ho..

abhi - marte dum tak karu ga..

kavin - agar tum karte the toh pehle hi pyar ka izzhar kardete toh phir shayad tum meri jagha hote..

abhi - mene purvi ko tabse chaha jab hume naam tak nahi pata the ek dusre ke jab hum ab mile toh saggai ho chuki thi..

kavin - pagal lagte ho ek ladki se itna pyar..karte ho akhir dikh kya gaya

abhi - mujhe sirf ladki se pyar nahi..uski bawanao se, uski chall , zindagi ko jeene ka tarika , uski muskan sab kuch..

kavin - itne se dino mein itna sabkuch notice karliya mein toh ajj tak..nahi kar paya..

abhi - pyar ki nazar se insan ek hi pal mein pehchana liya jata ha..

kavin - agar esa na ho...

abhi - toh wo pyar ha lekin sacha nahi..

kavin - ek baat bolu tum bahut teedhe ho..

abhi - teedha hona padta ha seedhe ko duniya jeene nahi deti..

kavin - tumhe pyar karne ka time mil jata ha ?

abhi - jab pyar sacha ho toh time nikal hi jata ha

it became silence in car..

**_in mandap.._**

daya was trying its best to delay the rasam..

daya (pov) - abhi jaldi ao..

purvi was sitting and remembering abhi..

**_wo tumse bahut pyar karta ha.._**

**_she enjoy with him..in rain.._**

**_i love u.._**

outside..

car stop abhi saw acp standing..

both kavin and abhi came out..

acp - abhijeet shaadi ki rasme shuru hoagyi ha phere shuru hone hi wale ha..jaldi karo jo karna ha...

kavin - ek minute madap mein kon ha..?

acp - daya ..

both shock..

acp - hume jald se jald dulha exchange karna hoga..

abhi think..

abhi - ek rasta ha..

acp and kavin - kya..

abhi narrated his plan..

both shock..

acp - abhi log tumhe galat samjhe ge..

abhi - samjhne dijiye kamse kam purvi ki zindagi toh nahi na barbaad hogi..

abhi wore his sherwani and googles..

kavin - raat mein googles lagao ge ?

abhi - nazare chupane ke liye karna padta ha..

**_inside.._**

pandit - varr or vadhu phere ke liye khade hojae..

daya (pov) - abhi jaldi aa..

both stood up and was going to take first phera..but they herd a wistle sound...all turned..

and saw abhi..team became happy..

abhi - kya purvi mere sath jo dance prepare karo gi nahi..

purvi (happily ) - abhi

p.m - ek minute tum kon ho..

abhi - mein purvi ka bahut acha dost hu..(to purvi ) tum bhi kuch bolo..

purvi - aa ha maa yeh bahut acha dost ha..

abhi - purvi humare dance ka kya..

p.m - tumhe dikhai nahi deta phere ho rahe ha tumhe dance ki padhi ha..

abhi - ek minute..kavin tujhe koi problem ha agar mein teri hone wali would be ke sath dance karu..

daya under sehra nodded in no..

abhi - purvi tumhe..

purvi nodded in no..

abhi - chalo miya biwi razzi toh kya kare ge barati ..(to dj ) oe shuru kar koi beat..dj started..abhi removed his googles and started dancing..

abhi - Nakhra dikhayi phire,

Din raat rulayi phire,

Duniya ke phirda eh dil ruswayi phire,

Pyar bada kardae gabru,

Koi roke toh haan rok ke dikhaye,

Kisi se nahin dardae gabru,

Pyar bada kardae gabru,

**_he came near purvi_**

**_he hold purvi's hand rishi shocked.._**

Teri-meri jodi ko naa-mumkin todna,

Jag chhoot jaave maine haath ni chhodna,

**_and made her run towards the stage purvi was happy.._**

Vaada ae kardae gabru,

Pyaar bada karda gabru,

Jeenda hai ik tere layi,

Tere utte mardae gabru,

**_rishi was going neaf when sachin and freedy hold and took him away_**

Dil toh ye samjhe na duniya ke taur koi,

Duniya tu meri bas tu hai, nahi aur koi,

Tere layi larhdae gabru, pyar bada kardae gabru,

Chhaddaan hun jag main ta sara,

Bas ik tenu fadh dae gabru, pyaar bada karda gabru,

**_kavin uped his sehra and looked abhivi_**

Pyar bada kardae gabru,

Tere utte mardae gabru.

soon the dance got over..

purvi (happy ) - oh god abhi what a dance..

abhi - thanku..ab jao kavin kabse tumhara i tezar kar raha ha..

purvi looked at kavin who gave him smile she also gave a fake smile p.m mother took purvi to the kavin..

pandit - ab phere shuru kiye jae..

soon both started taking phera..

kavin was lost in his thoughts..

**_agar esa nahi hota toh vo sacha pyar nahi hota.._**

**_uska dhyan rakhna bahut achi ha..vo.._**

kavin turned and saw purvi a little..who was only seeing abhi..kavin also saw him..

**_abhi side_**

daya - kya tum theek ho abhi..

abhi - ha mein thik hu..

daya - tumhare dil ki nahi chot ki baat kar raha hu..tumhare arm lal hogayi ha..

abhi saw it had turned red..

but both gain attention with kavin 's father voice..

k.f - kya baat ha kavin ruk kyu gae..

kavin ignore and turned towards purvi..

kavin - akhri phera ha iske baad kuch nahi hoga..kya tumhe kuch kehna ha...

purvi downed her head..

p.m - kavin usse kuch nahi kehna..

kavin - lekin mujhe kehna ha..

k.f - kya beta..

kavin - mein shaadi nahi karna chahta..

all shocked..and looked at each other..

p.m - kavin yeh kya bol rahe ho..sab mehman aa chuke ha kya bole ge vo..

kavin - aunty agar humari shaadi hogayi toh bhi log yhei bole ge ki purvi ke pariwar walo ne usse waha bheja jaha par wo pareshan ha..khush nahi ha..

k.f - kavin tum kehna kya chahte ho ? pyar nahi karte matlab..

kavin - dad mein purvi ko bahut baar samjhne ki koshish ki ha lekin mein nahi samjh paya usse ... dad hum dono khush nahi honge is shaadi se kabhi bhi..

p.m - beta agar esi baat se shaadi tut ti ha toh purvi or khanadan par ek kalank lagajae ga..or koi bhi shaadi karne ko taiyar nahi hoga..

**_duo side.._**

daya - abhi tune isse pilai ha kya..

abhi - nahi toh..

daya - jesi behki baat kar raha yeh lag toh vesa hi kuch raha ha..

abhi - tujhe kya cold pee chup chap hum kuch nahi kar sakte movie chalne do..both started sipping cold drink..

**_kavin side.._**

kavin - ladka taiyar ha bus purvi razzi honi chahiye..

p.m - kon ha vo ladka..

kavin - abhijeet..

all shocked duo started coughing..

p.m - abhijeet purvi ka dost..

kavin - ha aunty dekho toh kitna khush ha beechara khansne lag padha..

daya - abhi yeh paka peekar aya ha..

p.m - beta hum usske bare mein kuch nahi pata wo kesa ladka ha kya karta ha..

kavin started coming near..abhi

kavin - (smile ) jitna mene jana ha yeh ladka bahut sahi ha aunty ..caring ha pyar karta ha..purvi se..or kaam advocate bhi or ek cid officer..bhi ha..

abhi - kavin mein sirf but acp covered his mouth..

acp - yeh sirf cop nahi senior inspector bhi ha (in abhi ears ) abb agar ulta bola toh kal peedh se ulta latka du ga samjhe..

abhi nodded..acp removed his hand

p.m - or pariwaar .. kon hai tumhare pariwarr mein..

abhi sighted and down his head

daya - haina ek bhai ha..daya naam ka..

abhi looked at him..

acp - ek baap ha cid ka acp ha..

abhi looked at him with shock and smilly face

shreya - ek behen ha advocate..

he looked at shreya with teary eyes..

karan - madame tumhara bhai hu mujhe pata ha daya ke liye kya feelings ..

daya became happy shreya downed her head with shyness

dr.s - ek chacha ha..pariwarr mein jo doctor ha

acp - lasho ka..

all laughed..

karan - lekin ha doctor jo hospital mein kaam karta ha

all looked at dr.s

tasha - ek bhen cid officer..ha..

freedy - ek bada bhai ha..cid officer..

sachin - ek chota bhai..bhi ha..

kavin - toh yeh inka pariwar..

p.m - pariwar toh theek ha lekin purvi kya tumhae shaadi karni ha isse..

purvi came near abhijeet and slap all shocked..she started crying and hug him..all started laughing..

purvi - khud bol sakte the na

abhi - darta tha ki mana na kardo tum..

purvi - tum or darte ho..

abhi - mein sirf tumse darta hu..

suddenly someone twisted his ears...

abhi - ahhhh sir chodiye..

acp - hone wali biwi se darte ho apne baap se nahi..

abhi - darta hu sir..

acp leaved his ears..abhi rubbed..his ears...

p.m- purvi kya tumhe abhijeet pasand ha?

purvi downed his head with shyness

kavin - purvi dekhle ladka kafi teedha ha..ulti harkate karta ha lekin result acha hota ha..sambhalo gi na..

daya - bolo purvi smabhalo gi iss angry young man ko..

purvi (shyness ) - mujhe rishta manzoor ha..

p.m - agar meri bachi razzi ha toh mujhe bhi khushi ha

all started clapping and hooting..and wistling..

karan - yarr esa karo daya tu bhi meri behen se iss madap mein shaadi karle..(murmuring ) isi bahane paise bach jaega..

acp - ha kyu nahi..vese bhi inhone sath shaadi ki kasam khai ha

purvi saw abhi standing down head with shy face..purvi came and said in ear..

purvi - pata nahi tha tum sharmate bhi..

daya thought something..

daya - areh bhabhi ji abhi toh bahut kuch baki ha inke bare jana jab zindagi kato ge na tab pata chale ga ki boss sharmile hone ke sath sath kitna romantic bhi ha..

(all started laughing )..

p.m - tumhe zara si bhi sharam nahi ai phere rukwakar..

kavin - wo ..

abhi - wo darsal mein thoda tedha hu..

k.f - or wo kyu

all - kyuki agar yeh seedha hogaya toh sari duniya tedhi hojae gi..

all started laughing


	32. ch 32

**_on reviewers demand_**

* * *

at home..

at night..

purvi was sitting on bed having goonghat..

and down head..abhi came and directly fall on bed..purvi shock she herself up the ghoonghat..and looked at him..

purvi - abhijeet..

abhi - sone do na yarr 2 mahine hogaye dhang se soya tak nahi hu..

purvi - tum pagal ho kya itna badiya moka mil raha or tum so rahe ho..

abhi kept his hand under his chin and looked at her

abhi - (romantically ) areh ab toh moke hi moke ha mere pass hi ho tum..kahi jaa thodi na rahi ho...

purvi - jaa rahi hu mein..

abhi - kaha..

purvi - apne sasural..

abhi - kya yarr tum itni jaldi uth ra gayi ki shaadi ke dusre din sasural jaa rahi ho..

purvi - abhijeet ji..mein nraz hokar nahi pag fere ki rasam karne jaa rahi hu..

abhi - pata nahi or kitni rasme baki ha

soon they herd a door knock..abhi went and open the door..dayareya enter..

daya - abhi chale..

abhi - areh baat kya ha..?

daya - areh chalo na..

shreya - purvi tu bhi aa..

purvi - areh batao toh sahi baat kya ha..?

but shreya drag her..

**_outside.._**_they both were made sat on opposite side and a table was there in mid..and there was a big bowl..with contains milk and rose petals.._daya - abb iss me hum yeh angoothi chupae ge..abhi purvi tum dono ko yeh angoothi isme dhoondni ha samjh gae jise yeh angoothi mili uska ghar par raj hoga..acp sir ke baad ..clear..

abhivi nodded..

shreya mixed the ring in the bowl..

daya - shuru karo..

abhivi dipped hands in milk and started finding ring abhi think some naughty..he hold both hands of purvi purvi shocked and looked at him who gave a naughty smile..

daya - arreh jaldi karo dhundo angoothi ko...

purvi (mummers ) - abhi chodo

abhi - uhmm

purvi (pov) - purvi tujhe tedhe ko sambalna ha toh thoda teedha hona hoga..

she kicked abhi on legs..abhi closed his eyes and bite his lips..

purvi - mujhe milgayi..

she took out hand and ring..

abhi - yeh cheating ha isne table ke neeche laat mari..

purvi - toh apne bhi toh hath pakda na..

abhi shock..all started laughing...

daya - kya boss game ko khelne ke liye dimag lagaya tab bhi harr gaye..tch tch so sad..

shreya - ab toh hum ladkiyo ka rajj chale ga..

abhi - mujhe tane de se pehle khud ki taraf dekh liya kar..

purvi - chahe jo marji hojae tum logo ko humari baat maani padhe gi

acp - sahi kaha yaha raaj chale ga toh sirf bahuo ka (to duo ) tum dono kaan khol ke sunlo aggar meri bahu ko satane ki koshish ki toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga samjhe..

duo - j..j..ji

shreya and purvi share hi-fy..

**_in abhivi room.._**

purvi came and sat on bed abhi locked the door

abhi - chalo ab change karke so jao..

purvi - areh kya so jao mooh dikhai toh do..

abhi - kya !!

purvi - rasam ha..shaadi ki raat ko dulhan apna chehra dikhane ke liye kuch bhi mang sakti ha..

abhi - (irritated ) kya chahiye..?

purvi - (angrily ) pyar se bolo ki batau sir ko..

abhi - (fake smile ) kya chahiye apko purvi ji..

purvi - mujhe ek diamond ka necklace chahiye..

abhi (pov) - chalo gayi meri salary..

purvi - or..

abhi - or bhi kuch ha..

purvi - kuch nahi bahut kuch ha.

abhi (pov) - chalo ji budhape ke liye jo paise jama kiye the vo bhi gaye..

she was going to speak when they herd a knock..

abhi - ab kon hoga ?

he open the door and saw shreya and tasha..

both came and sat near purvi..

abhi - areh ab tum logo ko kya hua..

shreya - hum paise lene ae ha..

abhi - areh pati se lo na mooh dikhai mujhse kyu le rahi..

tasha - hum mooh dikha nahi le rahe hum apna haak le rahe ha..

shreya - ha yeh rasam..

abhi - (fake smile ) shreya isse rasam nahi lootna kahe ge..

tasha - ese faltu ki baat karke app kahi bache nahi jaa sakte..

abhi - yarr tum logo ko mujhe lootne ke liye yehi din mila tha (to shreya ) or shreya tumhe salary bhi toh mein hi deta hu..

shreya - salary app assistant shreya ko dete the apni bhabhi shreya ko nahi BHAIYA

tasha - abb jaldi paise nikalte ha ki dulhan le jae..

abhi - thik ha thik deta hu kitne chahiye

tasha - dono ko 5100

abhi looked at them with shock..his heart broke like a glass..

abhi - itne paise..

shreya - ji ha

abhi took out his wallet irritatingly and gave money..to them..

tasha - chal purvi daya bhai ko lute..

purvi - ha chal chal..

trio went..

abhi - areh yeh kya paise bhi legai or dulhan bhi..

he sat on bed with thud

abhi - huh..

voice - abhi abhi..

abhi looked up daya came running and went near him..

purvi and tasha came..

abhi - areh kya hua..

daya - apna wallet do..

abhi - areh lekin..

daya - areh do na..

he took his wallet and took the money..and gave them..

daya - yeh lo or niklo mere room se..

purvi - thanku si much bhaiya..

abhi - oe hello wo paise mere the..

daya - bhai bhi toh tumhara hu na abhi..

abhi - lekin paise toh khud ke deta..

daya - mann nahi tha..

abhi (shock ) - yeh kya baat hui..

daya - chalo bye..

and he went ..

abhi - oe sun..

but he ignore and closed the door..purvi started laughing..

abhi - hasiye hasiye or hasiye purvu ji..

purvi came near him..

purvi - aww naraz hogaye..

abhi made a cute angry face ..

she wrapped her arms around his neck..

purvi - lekin mr.abhijeet meri mooh dikhai toh mili nahi abhi tak..

abhi - ab tumhe kya chahiye..

purvi - ek wada..

abhi - wada ?

purvi - wada karo ki mera sath nahi chodo ge..

abhi smile and looked into her eyes..

abhi - mein wada karta hu humara yeh sath tabhi chute ga jab mere sharir se sanse alag hogi..

purvi became sad..

abhi - ab kya hua ?

purvi - pehle din hi duniya chodne ki baat..

abhi - acha sorry..

purvi - sorry nahi chale gi

abhi - toh..

purvi (smile ) - sunna ha pyar mein log shayari karte ha mere liye thodi der ke liye hi sahi shayar banjao..

abhi - shayari..

purvi - ha baatao na mujhe par kya farmah sakte ho..

abhi - tum par..hmm ek shayri ha..ki

**_hume toh apno ne loota gairo ka kaha dum tha apka toh chodo mera kharcha karwane mera bhai kya kaam tha.._**

purvi shock...

purvi - abhii..

abhi started laughing..and he ran..purvi picked the pillow and both started pillow fight soon both fall on bed with laughter..


	33. ch 33

**shweta - sorry for late birthday wish and gift**

* * *

next day

abhi got up..he looked aside and found no one..

abhi - purvi kaha chale gayi..

he got up and went out and looked purvi working in kitchen..in saree and open hairs he smile naughtly..and went near her and hold her from waist..purvi shock she abhi hide his face under her shoulder..she smile thinking something she priced knife little in his hand..

abhi moved his hand..

abhi - oucchh..

purvi started laughing abhi came forward and pulled her..

abhi - badi hassi aa rahi ha abhi bata hu..

he came forward to kiss her..

voice - areh abhi beta..

abhi ran near a corner..purvi also started working..acp came in hall..

acp- abhi beta purvi ko ajj uske maike chod ana pagg fere ki rasam ke liye..

abhi - j..j..ji..

acp looked at him..

acp - areh wah biwi ko madat kar rahe ho rasoi mein acha ha mein bhi karta tha..

abhi - kiski biwi ki

purvi and acp looked at him..

abhi - abbb vo mera matlab ha app apni biwi ki madat karte the achi baat ha..

acp - har insan ko madat karni chahiye..yeh baat tum toh samjh hi gaye ho toh apne bhai daya ko bhi samjha do 9 baj gaye abhi bhi ghode bechkar so raha ha ..shreya bichari akeli mandir gayi usse bhi sath dena chahiye..

purvi - dad sath vo hi de jo kaam ko or perfect banae naki usse bigade..

acp - matlab ..

purvi - dad yeh jabse ae ha tabse mujh tang rahe ha..

abhi shock acp started hitting abhi newspaper ..

acp - nalayak , kaam chor nikal yaha se bahu ko tang maat kar bewakoof bina nahae kitchen mein ghus aya nikal or utha apne bhai ko bhi..

he pushed abhi out...

abhi - (mummers ) huh phasa diya..mujhe

acp saw him and glare ..

abhi - jaa raha hu na..

he turned and collied with chair..purvi hide her laugh..

acp - purvi beta mein madat kardu..

purvi - nahi dad shreya bus aa rahi ha..app aram se bethiye mein apke liye chai bana du gi..

acp - purvi mein nashte je baad hi chai piyu ga...

purvi - ji thik ha..

**_abhi side.._**he enter in daya room..with bucket

abhi - kamine meri neend yaha haram ha..or isse chain se sona ha..

he pour the bucket on him daya stood up suddenly..

daya - barish barish..

abhi kicked him he fall down from bed..

daya - (irritated ) teri problem kya..ha..

abhi - ghode ki tarha soo raha ha kabse uth ja..

daya - chuti ha ajj sirf acp sir hi jaa rahe ha..

abhi - bhai sahab ajj apko shreya ko chodne jana

daya - kyu chodu we love each other sirf ek raat ke liye nahi puri life ke liye vo meri ha

abhi - wese chodna nahi bhai sahab usse uske maike lekar jana ha rasam ke liye..

daya - oh ese bolo na..

abhi - agar samjh ae gi toh bathroom mein ghuse ga...daya got up ..

daya - ab kya nahana ...naha toh liya ..sirf change karna ha..tu naha jakar..

abhi - jata hu..

and he went..

soon all reached at table..

acp - tum sab ready ho..

all - yes sir..

acp (taunting ) - mission par nahi jaa rahe ho jo sir bolo..

abhi - (pov) lekin mission toh mera haina...

**_soon all couple went_**

**_in abhivi's car_**

abhi stop the car at mid of the forest..

purvi - gaddi kyu rokdi yaha..

abhi looked at her..hold her hand..

abhi - first night manane ke liye..

purvi - yaha !!

abhi - ghar par family hoti ha lekin yaha koi nahi..

suddenly they herd a knock..purvi hide her laughter abhi sighted..he turned towards the door and downed the window...there was police man..

p.m - yeh kya chal raha ha or vo bhi beech raste mein..

abhi - apko kya taklif ha..

p.m - jam lagna chahte ho yaha..

abhi - khali sadak par apko konsa jam lagta hai tumhara..

p.m saw purvi..

p.m - bahar niklo dono..

abhivi looked at each other..and came out..

p.m - kya bae roadside..majnu kiski beti bhaga ke laa raha..

abhi - meri khud ki beti ... i mean biwi ha..

p.m - acha proff dikha..

abhi - abbe dikhta nahi ha kya hath mein mehndi lagi ha uske..

p.m - kya pata kisi ke madap se bhaga ke laya ho tu usse...

abhi - toh proof mein kya dikhau..bacha..

p.m - ha..

abhi - abbe befkoof bacha paida karne ko no mahine lag jate ha koi dahi nahi ha jo rato rat ..no ghante mein ready hojae..or vese bhi bacha toh tabhi paida hoga na jab tum sab time do ge..

p.m - abbey juban maat ladha samjha marriage certificate dikhao..

abhi (taunting ) - ha ha ab bus app hi bache ha locker kholne ke liye..

p.m - locker..

abhi - ji ha meri jeeb app sabko toh locker lagti hai na jisme sare kagzag ho..

p.m - matlab marriage certificate nahi ha..

abhi - ha lekin maff karna apki tarha jeb mein lekar nahi ghoomta mein..ghar par ha..

p.m - toh magwao..

abhi - tu janta ha mein kon hu..

p.m - tu chahe dig ka beta ho kanoon sabke liye barabar ha..

purvi - abhijeet shant hojao..mene daya ko call kardiya ha woo aarah ha..

abhi - (to sky ) kya yarr sab ko mein hi milta hu

p.m (to purvi ) - madame inki dimagi halat theek nahi lagti..

purvi (angrily ) - mind ur language yeh cid ke senior inspector ha abhijeet..

p.m shock..soon car stop..daya got down..

daya - kya bata ha bhabhi marriage certificate..(but he stop as abhi snatched the certificate and shown )..

abhi - yelo ab khush ..

p.m - sorry sir..

and he went

abhi (to purvi ) - ab tum betho..

daya - lekin hua kya mujhe koi bate ga...

abhi - areh yarr tum apna time waste na karo or jao..

both sat in car and move daya was standing and thinking what had happen just..

**_abhivi side.._**

purvi was laughing abhi was driving irritated

abhi - haso haso or apne pati par..

purvi smile and kept her head on his shoulder..

abhi - u are attracting me..

purvi - chup chap gaddi chalo..

abhi - ha ha raat hone do phir dikhata hu..

and soon they reached to purvi's home..and he dropped purvi..at evening he picked purvi

**_in car_**

purvi - are wah time par agaye..

abhi - kya kare purvi ji dil nahi lag raha tha isi liye idhar udhar ghoom rahe the..

purvi - acha fir kya kahrida..

abhi - kharida nahi book kiya

purvi - book lekin kya ?

abhi - dekh lo..ne..

he stop the car near a big hotel..came out and came near purvi and ooen the door..

abhi - aiye meherban..

he forward his hand purvi hold and took..

he throw the keys..

abhi - oe vele kaam par lag ja..gaadi laga..

velet took the keys and went..

**_at reception.._**

abhi - my bookings are there..

lady - room no.205..(she gave keys

abhivi went there )

**_in room.._**

abhi looked the the room purvi looked..

purvi - yeh room tumne book kiya..

abhi - yes..

purvi - or sajawat..

abhi - vo bhi meri karamat ha..

purvi - or yeh sab kyu..

abhi hug her from back..

abhi - taki shaadi ke liye proof ki planning kar sake..

purvi smile shyly..

purvi - kesa proof..

abhi - humare bache yarr..

purvi - or wo kese hoga..

abhi - when we are together..

he was going to kiss her..but suddenly he herd they a crying voice of baby...

purvi - bache ke rone ki awaz..

abhi sighted ..

abhi - meri jeb mein se aa rahi ha..

purvi - jeb mein bacha lekar ghumte ho..

abhi - tumhare devar..ki karamat ha..meri ringtone badal di kamine ne..

he took the call ..

abhi - kya ha..

daya - kaha ha tu..

abhi - mein pune hu..yarr case ke sinsle mein jana padha..

daya - or purvi ka kya..

abhi - kal tak ajana ha mene purvi ko bhi pick karlu ga..ajj ke din vo apni mummy ke sath ha..

daya - dinner karlena..

abhi - thik ha..

daya - bye good night..

and they cut..abhi switch off the phone..and thrown..

purvi - phone kyu off kiya kuch urgent hua toh..

abhi picked her

abhi - tumse zayada nahi..

**_and the lights closed..picture band mujhse or likha jae ga :D :D_**


End file.
